Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor
by Ljiah Jedusor
Summary: Une histoire de Tom Jedusor et sur comment il est devenu Voldemort... Le chapitre 7 est enfin là... Review please !
1. Prologue --- Les Larmes et le Sang

Titre : Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-Mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : Les quatre tomes parus  
  
Résumé général : Un prologue assez court et mystérieux qui peut sembler un peu tirer par les cheveux, mais qui aura de très grandes conséquences sur la suite de l'histoire. je ne vous en dit pas plus.  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos, lieux. de cette fanfic appartienne à Mrs J. K. Rowling. Mais ce prologue appartient à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Et toc ! lol.  
  
  
  
Prologue --- Les Larmes et le Sang  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
C'était une nuit sombre et profonde, où ne régnait pas le moindre bruit à part le chant du vent qui se répercutait contre les parois rocheuses. La lune décroissante formait un C parfait qui perçait les ténèbres de cette froide nuit d'été. Au milieu d'une plaine enneigée, au sommet d'une montagne inconnue où personne n'a jamais posé le pied, se tenait un homme perché sur un monticule de pierres noires, au centre de cet océan de neige.  
  
Il se tenait là, immobile, observant la lune de ses pâles yeux délavés. Son visage était blanc, lisse et sans âge, ses lèvres écarlates remuaient légèrement, son petit nez rond se fronçait un peu et ses cheveux d'or virevoltaient dans le vent, se mélangeant aux particules de neige qui voletaient tout autour de lui. Il portait une longue et légère robe en laine couleur sable, dont la taille était enserrée d'une simple corde brune. De sa bouche sortait un faible son, comme un murmure dans le vent. C'était une mélodie douce et mélodieuse comme l'eau qui glisse le long des rochers et des glaciers; c'était une mélodie qui promettait des merveilles et qui faisait couler les larmes. Bien que les mots fussent tout à fait incohérents pour toute personne normale, ils signifiaient quelque chose de terriblement triste pour toute personne qui les entendait.  
  
Enfin, l'homme se tut et ses yeux délavés se détournèrent de la lune pour s'attarder sur la plaine enneigée. Deux hommes marchaient dans la neige et pourtant ils ne laissaient aucune trace de pas dans leur sillage. Ils avaient aussi des cheveux d'or et étaient habillés de la même façon que l'homme qui se tenait sur le monticule de pierres, et ils se dirigeaient vers lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils s'inclinèrent profondément devant lui. Ils avaient eux aussi un visage sans âge avec un petit nez rond et des yeux pâles et délavés. L'un avait les lèvres bleues et l'autre les lèvres vertes.  
  
L'homme aux lèvres vertes se mit à parler véhémentement dans cette langue inconnue, alors que l'homme aux lèvres bleues essayait de le résonner en parlant calmement. L'homme sur le monticule de pierres, celui qui avait les lèvres écarlates, leva soudain sa main droite pour intimer le silence à ses disciples. Lorsque les deux autres se turent enfin, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers la lune et laissa couler une larme d'un bleu profond sur son visage blanc. Puis il se mit à chanter. C'était une mélodie aiguë et cristalline qui vous serre le c?ur comme un étau et qui vous donne envie de mourir. Les deux autres hommes baissèrent la tête et joignirent leurs mains comme pour prier. Mais ils ne priaient pas : ils essayaient de faire cesser la peine qui grandissait dans leur c?ur en invoquant l'Esprit du Deuil. Enfin, l'homme aux lèvres écarlates cessa de chanter et il se coucha sur le monticule de pierres. Il se mit en position f?tale et laissa ses cheveux d'or couler sur son visage et se mélanger à ses larmes pour son dernier repos. Alors il ferma les yeux et fit ses adieux à sa Précieuse Lune qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Une lune qui semblait en deuil elle aussi, car jamais elle n'avait autant luit. Même les étoiles semblaient s'être fait discrètes pour laisser place à leur s?ur dans toute sa splendeur. Les deux autres hommes s'arrachèrent à leur souffrance et grimpèrent le monticule de pierres pour s'agenouiller auprès de leur défunt Maître. L'homme aux lèvres bleues sortit un flacon de cristal ovale de la poche de sa tunique et en retira le bouchon d'argent. Il approcha délicatement le flacon du visage de son Maître et le remplit de ses larmes bleues avant de revisser le bouchon et de lui fermer les yeux pour son repos éternel. Puis il se releva et tendit la fiole à l'homme aux lèvres vertes qui la garda dans sa main. Ensuite l'homme aux lèvres bleues sortit une dague en verre incrustée de gemmes et se la planta dans le c?ur. Il mourut instantanément et son corps inerte tomba à son tour, alors que son Esprit rejoignait celui de son Maître. Le troisième homme s'approcha du second cadavre et retira la dague de son c?ur et fit goutter le sang jaune qui en coulait, dans la fiole de cristal pour qu'il se mélange aux larmes bleues. Puis il rangea la fiole dans sa poche et reposa la dague à terre en murmurant:  
  
-Que les Larmes du Maître coulent pour l'éternité; que le Sang de mon Frère soit versé; que l'Enfant du Destin accomplisse sa tâche, car le Mal revient, plus grand et plus fort que jamais. Le Mal reviendra, mais l'Enfant du Destin l'anéantira.  
  
Il se mit ensuite à pousser des hurlements déchirants pour exprimer sa tristesse et son désespoir et il redescendit du monticule de pierres. Il jeta un dernier regard à son Maître et à son Frère et il reprit sa marche dans la plaine enneigée. Un coup de vent balaya la poussière de neige, entourant l'homme d'un halo blanc et lorsque la poussière retomba l'homme avait disparu. 


	2. Chapitre 1 --- A l'orphelinat

Titre : Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-Mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : Les quatre tomes parus  
  
Rappel historique : L'histoire commence en été 1938. Cette même année, Hitler signe le Pacte de Munich avec la France et l'Angleterre, par lequel il s'engage à respecter les frontières en Europe(chose qu'il ne fera pas, bien évidemment). Il signe également un pacte de non-agression avec l'URSS.  
  
Nouveaux personnages : Mrs O'Connor, Glenn Finnigan, John Gordon et Mike Finney.  
  
Résumé général : Tom reçoit sa lettre. je crois que c'est suffisant comme résumé.  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos, les lieux. de cette fanfic appartienne à Mrs J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 --- A l'orphelinat  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
C'était une chaude journée d'été ce jour-là, sur Vauxhall Road. Le soleil brillait très haut dans le ciel et il n'y avait aucun nuages à l'horizon. La rue était déserte, mis à part une bande de garçons en uniforme d'écoliers précédés d'un homme à l'air rude, qui pénétraient dans un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc. Sur la façade immaculée de l'édifice était inscrit en lettres dorées "Orphelinat des Enfants du Seigneur".  
  
-Tom Elvis Jedusor, ouvrez la porte immédiatement ! tonna la voix de Mrs O'Connor, dans le couloir du deuxième étage.  
  
Il y eut un déclic et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes laissa passer son visage pâle aux yeux verts, aux lèvres foncées et au petit nez pointu dans l'embrasure de la porte. La vieille Mrs O'Connor, avec son visage sec, ses lèvres pincées et ses cheveux gris retenus en un chignon serré, le fixait de ses yeux froids. Elle tenait un grand garçon plus âgé que Tom par le bras.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous fait à Mr Finnigan, pour l'amour du ciel ? lui demanda-t- elle.  
  
Tom déglutit bruyamment en voyant que les cheveux habituellement blonds et courts de Glenn Finnigan étaient actuellement vert foncé et lui tombaient sur les épaules.  
  
-Euh. je. je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, balbutia Tom.  
  
Mrs O'Connor l'attrapa par l'oreille et le tira hors de la chambre.  
  
-Et en plus vous mentez ! siffla-t-elle. Cela fait onze ans et demi que vous vivez ici et que vous ne faites que des bêtises. En trente ans de métier, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! En punition, vous serez privé de souper et vous irez en cuisine faire la vaisselle.  
  
Glenn Finnigan ricana bruyamment en faisant un sourire goguenard à Tom.  
  
-Taisez-vous, lui lança Mrs O'Connor. La punition est valable pour vous aussi, Mr Finnigan.  
  
-Mais madame, répliqua Glenn, je n'ai rien.  
  
-Silence ! le coupa la vieille femme. Vous avez sûrement bien chercher à être dans l'état où vous vous trouvez.  
  
Et sur ce elle s'éloigna dans le couloir en inspectant toutes les chambres de l'étage pour réprimander les garçons qui faisaient du chahut. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Glenn attrapa Tom par le col.  
  
-Toi, dit-il, je vais te faire ta fête.  
  
Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le frapper, John Gordon, le voisin de chambre de Tom, bloqua le bras de Glenn et lui tordit férocement le poignet.  
  
-Laisse-le tranquille, Glenn, dit-il calmement.  
  
Glenn se dégagea de l'étreinte du garçon et s'enfuit rapidement dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
-Ca va Tommy ? demanda John.  
  
John était un grand rouquin d'une quinzaine d'année. Tom et lui avaient toujours dormi dans la même chambre et John était devenu le protecteur de Tom.  
  
-Oui, oui, ça va aller, merci, dit Tom.  
  
Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre. C'était une petite pièce aux murs blancs qui contenait deux lits, deux armoires et seulement un bureau. Une petite fenêtre laissait filtrer une lumière blanchâtre qui faisait luire les murs et les draps de lit.  
  
-Ben dis-donc, Tommy ! s'exclama John en fermant la porte derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à Finnigan pour qu'il ait une tête pareille ?  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait, soupira Tom. C'est arrivé comme ça, par hasard. Je n'y peux rien. Il m'avait coincé contre un mur, dans le couloir du deuxième étage, avec l'intention de me frapper et paf ! C'est arrivé sans prévenir. Alors moi, j'ai vite filé parce que je savais que j'allais avoir des ennuis, mais malheureusement Mrs O'Connor est passé par-là et a trouvé Glenn dans cet état. Mais elle a encore moins apprécié que lui, apparemment.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, ça me paraît très logique et très rationnel comme explication, dit John d'un ton désespéré.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et devant l'air grave de Tom, John ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Bon, moi je te laisse Tommy, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre en faisant un dernier signe de main à Tom, qui se retrouva bientôt tout seul à regarder par la fenêtre.  
  
Cela faisait bientôt douze ans qu'il vivait dans cet horrible orphelinat et Tom avait toujours été le bouc émissaire de ses camarades et des éducateurs. Il n'avait jamais su l'expliquer, mais la plupart des gens lui vouaient une haine terrible. Il supposait que c'était à cause de son étrangeté. Car personne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire exploser des objets sous le coup de la colère ou d'autres excentricités du genre. Tom s'en étonnait lui-même. Mais il aimait savoir qu'il était différent. Car il savait que cette différence lui serait un avantage. Peut-être grâce à elle pourrait-il fuir de cet orphelinat ? Et peut-être que cette différence l'aiderait à apprendre bien des choses sur son passé ? Il savait que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, mais il ne savait pas du tout qui elle était. Il voulait connaître son nom, son caractère, tout. Et par- dessus tout, il voulait retrouver son père; ce père inconnu et mystérieux qui flottait dans son esprit comme de la brume.  
  
  
  
La soirée se passa très mal. D'abord il y eût une émeute dans le réfectoire à propos d'une chenille qui se serait trouvée dans la salade; ensuite Tom faillit être noyé dans l'évier de la cuisine par Glenn Finnigan; et pour couronner le tout, un énorme hibou grand duc vint se poser sur la tête de Mrs O'Connor, qui en eut une attaque. Le hibou en question portait une lettre destinée à Tom, ce qui lui valut de passer le reste de la soirée enfermé dans la cave.  
  
  
  
Tom était assis sur une caisse en bois dans le noir. Il entendait le couinement furieux des rats, et des toiles d'araignée lui frôlaient sans cesse le visage. Tom aurait bien voulu que Mrs O'Connor lui ait donné sa lettre, mais dans l'était actuel des choses, il était très probable qu'elle soit en train de s'en servir pour alimenter le feu de la cheminée de la salle des éducateurs.  
  
Un raclement se fit entendre, et la porte de la cave grinça. Tom sursauta et vit une main tenant une bougie, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
-Psssst ! Tom ? Tommy ?  
  
John Gordon se glissa dans la petite pièce.  
  
-John ! C'est toi ! s'exclama Tom. Tu m'as fait peur.  
  
-Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende, Tommy. Je risque gros, moi.  
  
La faible lueur de la bougie éclairait son visage. Il parvenait très mal à s'empêcher de sourire et il tenait son bras gauche derrière son dos.  
  
-Surprise ! murmura-t-il en brandissant une lettre d'aspect jaunie qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.  
  
Les yeux de Tom s'illuminèrent. Il s'empressa de prendre la lettre de la main de John et de l'ouvrir. Il en sortit un parchemin jauni sur lequel était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude:  
  
COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Directeur : Armando Dippet  
  
Président de la Ligue de Défense contre les Force Obscures, membre de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
  
Cher Mr Jedusor,  
  
Nous avons le grand plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.  
  
Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année scolaire.  
  
Veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard-Express partira de la gare King's Cross de Londres, le 1er septembre à onze heures précises.  
  
Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués.  
  
Professeur Diggory  
  
Directeur-adjoint.  
  
PS. Étant données la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, la famille Potter a accepté de vous prendre en charge jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Vous êtes priés de les retrouver devant le jardin botanique de Leicester Square à quatorze heures demain après-midi.  
  
Vous trouverez également sous ce plis une lettre à remettre à vos éducateurs.  
  
-Alors ? s'impatienta John. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette lettre ?  
  
Tom se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et que ses yeux étaient gros comme des billes de loto.  
  
-Je. je vais partir d'ici pour. pour toujours, je. je crois. balbutia-t-il.  
  
Il tendit la lettre à John, qui la lu rapidement puis il releva la tête, un étrange sourire sur son visage. Il y eut un moment de silence et soudain Tom sembla animé par un sentiment nouveau.  
  
-Tu te rends compte, John ? Je vais partir d'ici pour toujours ! s'écria-t- il en sautant partout, pris d'un soudain débordement de joie.  
  
-Calme-toi, Tommy ! Tu vas nous faire avoir des ennuis.  
  
-Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ? Je vais quitter cet enfer ! Pour. pour de vrai ! Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !  
  
-Non, en effet, tu ne rêves pas, dit John d'un ton mélancolique. Tu vas quitter cet orphelinat et tes bourreaux; tu vas partir à la découverte de plein de choses nouvelles; je suis content pour toi, et même, je t'envie, si tu veux tout savoir.  
  
Il y'eut un silence gêné et soudain John déclara:  
  
-Mais une bonne nouvelle comme ça, ça se fête, Tommy !  
  
-Ah oui ? Dans une cave pleine de rats, avec pour seule lumière une bougie ? Quelle belle fête, ironisa Tom.  
  
-Oublie les rats, Tommy ! J'ai vu quelque chose qui te les feras oublier.  
  
John se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce sous le regard perplexe de Tom. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait dans la main une vieille bouteille couverte de poussière.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tom.  
  
-Du Whisky, Tommy. Et c'est du bon celui-là, je peux te l'assurer ! On vient souvent par ici avec Mike Finney et Glenn Finnigan, alors je m'y connais.  
  
Il enleva le bouchon de la bouteille et la tendit à Tom.  
  
-Mais, John, je n'ai même pas douze ans.  
  
-Et alors, Tommy ? Il n'y pas d'âge pour ça !  
  
-Mais si on se fait prendre.  
  
-Allons, le coupa John. Demain tu pars pour toujours, je te rappelle. Il ne pourront rien te faire.  
  
Tom approcha le goulot de sa bouche avec réticence. Il fronça les sourcils en s'attendant au goût infect de l'alcool. Mais ce fut un liquide chaud et exquis qui coula dans sa gorge, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. John dut arracher la bouteille des mains de Tom pour l'empêcher de boire la moitié d'un coup.  
  
-Doucement, Tommy ! C'est pas du sirop.  
  
En effet, ce n'en était pas. Et Tom ne fit pas long à le remarquer. Un soudain mal de crâne et une violente envie de vomir le submergea soudain. Devant son air défait, John ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
-Ah lala ! Tommy, Tommy ! Il fallait y'aller doucement.  
  
-Oui, j'ai remarquer, en effet, mais c'est la première fois, répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.  
  
Mais le mal-être de Tom se transforma bientôt en euphorie. John et lui passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à rire et à parler de leurs souvenirs à l'orphelinat, jusqu'à ce que John fût traîné dans son dortoir par une Mrs O'Connor très irritée.  
  
Tom n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis les presque douze ans qu'il vivait ici. Il en rêva encore dans son sommeil.  
  
  
  
Tom était assis sur une chaise dans le bureau de l'éducatrice en chef. Mrs O'Connor lui tournait autour comme un vautour affamé en lui lançant des regards suspicieux. Dans ses mains, elle tenait la lettre que Tom avait été chargé de lui remettre et elle ne cessait de la relire. Elle tendit la lettre à Tom, qui la lut pour la première fois.  
  
COLLEGE WELLINGTON, ECOLE DE SCIENCES STELLAIRES  
  
Directeur : Eoin Pullman  
  
Diplômé de l'université d'Oxford, ainsi que du collège Wellington  
  
Chère Mrs O'Connor,  
  
Nous vous prions de prendre connaissance de l'admission du jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor à notre prestigieux collège d'étude de sciences stellaires, sa mère l'y ayant inscrit bien avant sa naissance.  
  
La rentrée scolaire se fera le 1er septembre et d'ici là, le jeune Tom ira habité chez la famille Potter qui a accepté de le prendre en charge.  
  
Tom est déjà au courant de tout cela et il devra rencontré la famille en question le 1er août, à quatorze heures précises devant le jardin botanique de Leicester Square.  
  
Merci de veiller à ce que Tom n'oublie pas son rendez-vous.  
  
Veuillez croire, cher Mrs O'Connor, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Professeur Bloomsbury  
  
directeur-adjoint.  
  
Tom replia délicatement la lettre et la tendit à Mrs O'Connor en essayant de garder son visage le plus neutre possible.  
  
-Une école de sciences stellaires ! s'écria soudain la vieille femme. Vous ! Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Le gamin le plus arriéré, le plus indiscipliné et le plus borné que je n'ait jamais vu de mon existence tout entière ! J'aurais décidément tout vu ces derniers jours.  
  
-S'il vous plaît, gémit Tom. Vous pouvez arrêté de crier ?  
  
Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir et il se sentait très glauque. De plus, les hurlements de Mrs O'Connor n'arrangeaient rien.  
  
-Silence ! s'écria Mrs O'Connor. Cela vous apprendra à vous dévergonder avec Mr Gordon !  
  
Elle se remit à tourner autour de Tom en se frottant le menton. Tom avait encore plus mal à la tête en la voyant tourner comme cela. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être tranquillement allongé sur un bon lit douillet.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que vous partiez, après tout, déclara-t- elle soudain. Vous étiez un boulet pour moi et pour tout l'orphelinat. Votre départ m'arrangerait beaucoup en fin de compte. Vous pouvez disposez Mr Jedusor.  
  
Tom n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Pendant quelques terribles minutes, il avait cru que Mrs O'Connor trouverait n'importe quelle excuse pour l'empêcher de partir. Il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et il courut dans le couloir. Il passa devant le réfectoire et vit que tous les garçons avaient déjà commencé à manger. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il monta directement au deuxième étage et se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre. Pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine d'aller prendre un dernier repas que Glenn Finnigan lui écraserait sûrement sur le visage ? Non, c'était finit tout cela. Il allait partir et mener enfin une vraie vie digne de lui. Il vida la vieille armoire en bois de chêne de toutes ses affaires et les bourra dans sa grande valise noire. Il vida aussi sa table de nuit et il alla récupérer ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Quand il eut finit de préparer sa valise, il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi et déjà il entendait les bruits de pas des autres garçons qui revenaient du réfectoire.  
  
Quand John Gordon entra dans la chambre, Tom bouclait sa valise et faisait son lit.  
  
-Alors, Tommy ? Prêt à partir ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Tom hocha la tête en souriant, mais John ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Au contraire, ses yeux se voilèrent et une expression de profonde amertume se dessina sur son visage.  
  
-Ca ne va pas John, demanda Tom en s'approchant de lui.  
  
-Bien sûr que tout va bien, je suis juste un peu jaloux. Tu pars à l'aventure dans un monde nouveau et tu quittes cet enfer définitivement, tu en as de la chance. Tu vas aller dans cette école, tu vas y apprendre plein de choses et quand tu en ressortiras tu seras un grand sorcier. Un 'sorcier' , Tommy ! Tu te rends compte ? Mais ce qui me rend triste, c'est que quand tu te seras fait de nouveaux amis dans cette école, tu ne te souviendras même plus de John Gordon, l'orphelin rebelle de Vauxhall Road.  
  
Tom ne répondit rien. Il savait que John avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il baissa les yeux en souriant et dit simplement:  
  
-Même si je t'oublie, John, il y aura quand même quelque chose de toi qui resteras gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce ne sera peut-être qu'un vague souvenir, une impression, mais ce sera toujours là et c'est ça qui compte.  
  
-Je vais t'aider à descendre tes affaires, dis John d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Il empoigna la valise et se dépêcha de sortir en dissimulant son visage à Tom. Mais Tom savait qu'il pleurait. Cependant il fit semblant de rien et suivit John en silence. Ils descendirent les escaliers en passant devant les autres garçons qui chuchotaient et les montraient du doigt sur leur passage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'entrée principale, Glenn Finnigan leur coupa la route, un sourire goguenard barrant son visage. Mike Finney, avec sa tête de rat, se tenait bêtement derrière lui.  
  
-Alors comme ça tu t'en vas Jedusor ? dit Glenn en ricanant.  
  
Mike se mit aussi à ricaner et donna une tape dans le dos de Tom, qui se contenta de les fusiller du regard alors que John lâchait un soupire désespéré.  
  
-Laisse-nous passer Finnigan, dit John d'un ton las.  
  
-Mais j'en serais absolument ravi, mon cher John.  
  
Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en s'inclinant comme un domestique. Tom et John sortirent du bâtiment.  
  
-A jamais Jedusor, lança Glenn en ricanant de plus belle.  
  
-Ouais, à jamais ! yark ! yark ! yark ! l'imita Mike.  
  
Et ils fermèrent définitivement la porte sur Tom.  
  
-Bon, dit Tom penaud, je suppose que c'est ici qu'on se quitte.  
  
-Oui, répondit simplement John.  
  
Il tendit sa valise à Tom en lui souriant.  
  
-Adieu, Tommy. Promet-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser marcher sur les pieds et de devenir un très grand sorcier, là-bas.  
  
-Oui, c'est promis John.  
  
John se retourna et entra à nouveau dans le bâtiment de marbre blanc. Ce fut la dernière fois que Tom le vit, car John devait mourir dans un camp de concentration allemand, quelques années plus tard, lors d'un voyage à Nice. (NDLA : La Gestapo niçoise devait envoyé mille deux cents personnes par semaine, dans les camps de la mort. C'est pourquoi ils y envoyaient les premières personnes qui leur tombaient sous la main, sans prendre le temps de contrôler s'ils étaient réellement Juifs. C'est ce qui arriva à John Gordon, en septembre 1943.) 


	3. Chapitre 2 --- Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Titre : Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-Mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : Les quatre tomes parus  
  
Nouveaux personnages : Gallia, Owen, Daïra et Josh Potter, Linda, Jack, KC et Ellie Prewett, le vieux Tom, Mr Ollivander et Sarah Blackburn.  
  
Résumé général : le titre du chapitre en dit déjà long, alors je crois que c'est inutile d'en rajouter d'avantage. Je vous avertis juste que ce chapitre n'est pas des plus intéressant, car c'est une répétition de chose que l'on connaît déjà, mais il faut bien que Tom parte à la découverte de toutes ces choses vu qu'il ne les a jamais vues. Ce chapitre est tout de même important car on découvre de nouveaux personnages et car on voit comment Tom s'intègre dans ce "nouveau monde".  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos, lieux. de cette fanfic appartiennent à Mrs J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 --- Sur le Chemin de Traverse  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tom arriva en vue du jardin botanique une dizaine de minutes à l'avance. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il posa sa valise à terre et s'assit dessus. Il regarda passer les gens en se demandant lesquels d'entre eux étaient aussi des sorciers. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau sa montre, il était deux heures et quart. Un soudain sentiment de panique le saisit. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'une vaste blague ? Il se rappela du sourire goguenard que Glenn Finnigan affichait, lorsqu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat. C'était tout à fait dans les cordes de Glenn de fabriquer de faux papiers officiels. Que pouvait-il bien faire, à présent qu'il était loin de l'orphelinat ? Il ne voulait pas retourner à Vauxhall Road. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait fait. Et même s'il y retournait, Mrs O'Connor le renverrait à tous les coups.  
  
Un bruit de raclement de gorge le tira soudain des ses réflexions. Il leva les yeux et vit que devant lui se tenait un homme mince aux visage rond, aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux blonds cendrés, et une femme rondelette aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron. Ils étaient tous deux étrangement habillés, avec de longues robes noires. Derrière eux se tenaient deux enfants qui, eux, étaient habillés normalement. La fille, qui était grande et mince avec de longs cheveux châtain clair et des yeux verts, était bien plus âgée que lui et devait avoir dans les seize ans. Mais le garçon semblait avoir dans les onze ans, lui aussi. Il était assez petit pour son âge, ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et très mal coiffés et ses yeux étaient verts. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Tom.  
  
-Tu es Tom, je suppose ? demanda la femme d'une voix douce.  
  
-Euh. ou. oui, c'est moi, balbutia Tom.  
  
-Je suis enchantée, Tom, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis Gallia Potter. Et voici mon mari, Owen, et nos deux enfants, Daïra et Joshua.  
  
-Josh, Maman, marmonna le garçon.  
  
-Oui, c'est juste, s'exclama Mrs Potter en riant. J'oubliais que notre petit Josh n'aimait pas son prénom.  
  
Josh grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et son père l'attrapa par le coup avant de lui frotter le crâne avec son poing. Toute la famille éclata de rire et Tom rit avec eux.  
  
-Bon, finit de rire, déclara Mr Potter. Il est tant d'aller acheter vos affaires d'école.  
  
-Quoi ? s'étrangla Daïra. Mais on a encore toute les vacances pour faire ça !  
  
-Allons Daïra, intervint Mrs Potter. Cela permettra à Tom de se familiariser rapidement au monde des sorciers. Et en plus si vous achetez maintenant toutes vos affaires, vous n'aurez plus à vous en préoccuper par la suite.  
  
-Mais on ne va rien trouver de tout ça à Londres ! s'exclama Tom en lisant la liste du matériel à acheter. Je ne connais aucun endroit où l'on vend des livres de métamorphose ou des baguettes magiques.  
  
La famille Potter éclata de rire et Tom en fut un peu vexé.  
  
-C'est parce qu'il faut savoir où aller, répondit Mr Potter.  
  
Voyant l'air déconfit de Tom, il s'empressa d'ajouter:  
  
-Désolé, nous n'aurions pas du rire. C'est normal que tu ne saches rien de notre monde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aucun mal à cela. Il y'a beaucoup d'enfants de Moldus qui apprennent qu'ils sont sorciers et qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent faire et où ils doivent se rendre.  
  
Devant l'air perplexe de Tom, Daïra expliqua:  
  
-Les Moldus sont des personne dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, le contraire des sorciers, quoi. Dans le monde de la sorcellerie on a trois sortes de sorciers. Les sang-pur, qui descendent d'une longue lignée de sorciers; les moitié-moitié, qui ont un parent sorcier et un parent Moldu; et enfin les enfants de Moldus, ou plus vulgairement les Sang-de-Bourbe, qui sont des enfants Moldus nés avec du sang magique. Il y'a un cas similaire chez les sorciers : certains naissent sans aucune goutte de sans magique. On les appelle les Cracmols.  
  
-Merci, dit Tom. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais moi je suis quoi ?  
  
-Tu es moitié-moitié, Tom, répondit Mr Potter. Ta mère était une sorcière et ton père un Moldu.  
  
Tom aurait voulu en savoir davantage sur ses parents, mais Mrs Potter sembla soudain très pressée.  
  
-Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. Sinon le Chemin de Traverse sera trop bondé pour qu'on parvienne à acheter quoi que ce soit. Donne ta valise à Owen, Tom.  
  
Tom tendit la valise à Mr Potter. Celui-ci sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles en la pointant sur la lourde valise noire. Il rangea la baguette dans sa poche et souleva la valise comme si elle avait été remplie de plumes. Tom avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Un léger coup de coude de Josh le sortit de sa stupeur.  
  
-Il faudra que tu t'y habitue, dit-il en riant.  
  
Tom et les Potter marchèrent une bonne demi-heure dans les rues de Londres. Daïra et Josh s'évertuaient d'expliquer à Tom les règles compliquée du Quidditch et la manière de laquelle fonctionnait Poudlard, alors que Mr et Mrs Potter commentaient les dernières boulettes du Ministère de la Magie.  
  
-Ah ! Nous y voilà ! déclara Mr Potter.  
  
Il avait dit cela en désignant de la tête un petit bar miteux coincé entre une grande librairie et un magasin de chaussures. Tom était déjà venu souvent par ici, lorsqu'il devait aller acheter des souliers, mais jamais il n'avait remarqué cet endroit. Au dessus de l'entrée du bar était inscrit en lettres rouillées 'Le Chaudron Baveur'. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bistrot miteux et Tom fut surpris par l'aspect sombre et misérable des lieux. Mais il fut encore plus surpris du contraste qu'il y'avait entre l'aspect des lieux et des gens qui étaient assis aux tables et accoudés au comptoir. Ils étaient tous d'humeur gaie et la plupart étaient vêtus d'étranges habits aux couleurs chatoyantes. Une bande de vieilles femmes à la mines sombres et à la tête recouverte d'une capuche les regardèrent passé en chuchotant sur leur passage.  
  
-Tiens, mais c'est la famille Potter ! Vous prendrez bien un petit quelque chose ? demanda le barman.  
  
C'était un homme d'un âge avancé qui leur souriait de toutes sa bouche édentée.  
  
-Oui, volontiers Tom, répondit Mr Potter. Il y'a encore un salon privé de libre ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, je vous y emmène maintenant.  
  
Le vieux Tom les accompagna jusque dans une petite pièce fermée où ils s'installèrent.  
  
-Alors, ce sera un verre de xérès pour moi, je pense, dit Mr Potter. Et mettez moi aussi un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Pour moi ce sera seulement un verre d'eau, ajouta sa femme. Vous prenez quoi les enfants.  
  
-Une Bièreaubeurre, dit Daïra.  
  
-Et moi ce sera un jus de citrouille, dit Josh après réflexion.  
  
-Euh. je prendrais un. un jus de citrouille aussi, balbutia Tom.  
  
-C'est votre neveu ? demanda le vieux barman en prenant note de la commande.  
  
-Non, non, il n'est pas de notre famille. Nous nous chargeons de lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances, car il est orphelin, répondit Mrs Potter un peu gênée. C'est le fils de Sarah Blackburn, vous voyez.  
  
Tom eut un sursaut involontaire. Alors c'était ainsi que s'appelait sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et le grava profondément dans sa mémoire.  
  
-Oh, je vois, répondit le vieux Tom gêné lui aussi. Hmm. je vais aller vous chercher tout ça.  
  
Il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce en reniflant bruyamment.  
  
-Alors, Tom, c'était comment à l'orphelinat, demanda Mr Potter pour changer de sujet.  
  
-C'était horrible, dit simplement Tom.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il aurait voulu que Mr et Mrs Potter lui parlent de sa mère, mais ils ne semblaient pas disposés à le faire. Il y eût un silence gêné et Tom s'en voulu de mettre mal à l'aise des gens si gentils.  
  
-Euh. vous faites quoi comme métier ? demanda-il à Mr et Mrs Potter.  
  
Josh lui lança un regard plein de gratitude.  
  
-Moi, je suis Auror, répondit Mr Potter qui semblait visiblement très heureux d'en parler. C'est-à-dire que je combat les Mages Noirs.  
  
-Et moi, je suis membre de la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie en tant qu'Oubliator. Je dois lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie aux Moldus qui ont assisté aux massacres perpétré par des sorciers. Mais ces derniers temps, Owen et moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de travail, car il semblerait qu'il y'ait une pénurie de Mages Noirs et de criminels.  
  
-Et bien, plus pour longtemps, dit le vieux Tom en entrant au même moment dans le petit salon, un plateau dans les mains.  
  
Il déposa les boissons sur la table et tendit la Gazette du Sorcier à Mr Potter.  
  
Le barman attendait les bras croisés, tandis que le visage de Mr Potter devenait de plus en plus livide à mesure qu'il lisait l'article de la première page. Lorsqu'il eut fini, sa femme lui arracha presque le journal des mains. Elle le lut rapidement et le reposa sur la table en secouant la tête.  
  
-Je sens que les temps vont devenir durs, dit-elle simplement.  
  
-Bon, moi je vous laisse, dit le barman, j'ai d'autres clients qui m'attendent. Ca fera deux Gallions et cinq Mornilles pour le tout.  
  
Mr Potter sortit de sa poche deux pièce d'or et cinq pièce d'argent, qu'il déposa dans la main du vieux Tom. Le vieil homme leur fit un dernier signe de la main, avant de retourner dans la salle commune du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
-Alors, Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Daïra d'une voix impatiente.  
  
Mr Potter lui tendit le journal qu'elle s'empressa de lire. Josh et Tom lurent dans son dos:  
  
HECATOMBE EN ECOSSE  
  
Hier soir, aux environs de minuit, une rue Moldue de Glasgow a été entièrement dévastée. Quinze Moldus et trois sorciers ont perdus la vie. Le nombre de blessés se compte à six. Deux Moldus sont dans un état critique, et quatre sorciers ont été transportés d'urgence à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, suite au sortilège Doloris.  
  
"La cause du massacre n'a pas encore été déterminée et l'auteur n'a pas encore été identifié. Mais soyez en sûrs : dès que le coupable sera arrêté, il sera jugé et recevra la peine capitale" a déclaré Bartemius Croupton, le Ministre du Département de la Justice Magique, à notre envoyé spécial.  
  
Les témoins Moldus ont subit un sortilège d'amnésie et la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie a remis la rue en état.  
  
L'identité des victimes ne nous a pas encore été communiquée, mais nous vous le feront savoir dans le numéro spécial consacré au massacre qui sortira d'ici la fin de la semaine.  
  
-Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas été appelés sur les lieux de l'accident, demanda Josh à ses parents.  
  
-Parce qu'on a pris congé pendant trois semaines, répondit Mrs Potter. Et franchement, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir du me rendre là-bas. Cela devait être encore pire que l'accident de juillet 1923.  
  
-Ah oui ? demanda Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
-Un duel de sorciers qui a fait neuf morts, à Little Whinging dans le Surrey, répondit Mr Potter. C'était le plus grand massacre de ce siècle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
-Bon, dépêchez-vous de boire, s'exclama Mrs Potter. Il faut encore qu'on aille acheter toutes vos affaires.  
  
Tom but son verre de jus de citrouille d'une seule traite. Il n'avait jamais bu quelques chose d'aussi délicieux et d'aussi rafraîchissant. Cela apaisa son mal de crâne et lui remonta le moral.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Tom et les Potter sortaient par la porte arrière du Chaudron Baveur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Mr Potter sortit à nouveau sa baguette magique de sa poche et tapota la troisième briques au-dessus des poubelle en partant de la gauche. Sous le regard ébahit de Tom, la brique se mit à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus à mesure que les briques s'écartaient, et bientôt le mur de briques fut remplacer par une immense arcade. Tom et les Potter franchirent l'arcade, qui disparut sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande allée bordée de magasins et de boutiques plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
  
-Bon, alors écoutez-moi bien les enfants. enfin, je veux dire les jeunes, dit Mrs Potter en faisant un clin d'?il à Daïra. Vous aller déjà aller chez Madame Guipure, comme ça le temps qu'elle prenne vos mesures, on aura le temps d'aller chercher un peu d'argent à Gringotts. On vous rejoindra là- bas.  
  
-Mais, je n'ai pas d'argent, intervint Tom.  
  
-Bien sûr que oui, tu en as. Il y'a un coffre à ton nom à la banque. Le Ministère nous en a confié la clé. On s'occupe de tout, ne t'en fait pas. Allez, viens Gallia. A tout à l'heure les jeunes.  
  
Mr et Mrs Potter s'en allèrent main dans la main en direction d'un immense édifice immaculé qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Daïra, Josh et Tom marchèrent le long de la grande allée pavée en direction d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait 'Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers'. Il pénétrèrent dans le magasin et Madame Guipure les installa sur des tabourets dans l'arrière-boutique.  
  
Lorsque Mr et Mrs Potter les rejoignirent, quinze minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient déjà prêt à s'en aller. Ils payèrent Madame Guipure et sortirent de la boutique.  
  
-Les garçons, dit Mrs Potter à l'intention de Josh et de Tom, vous aller ensemble chez  
  
Ollivander acheter votre baguette magique et nous on va aller s'occuper des chaudrons. On se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott dans une vingtaine de minutes, c'est d'accord ?  
  
-Pas de problèmes, répondirent les garçons en ch?ur.  
  
Elle tendit une bourse d'argent sorciers à chacun d'eux et ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Josh et Tom marchèrent jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander en discutant de leur passé.  
  
-Papa et Maman n'ont pas voulu m'acheter de baguette, tant que je n'entrais pas à Poudlard. Ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, expliqua Josh. Je crois que c'est parce que quand j'étais plus petit, j'ai volé celle de ma s?ur et j'ai mis le feu au chêne qui se trouvait dans notre jardin. Mais j'ai hâte de savoir comment sera la mienne. Tu sais qu'il n'existe pas une seule baguette semblable ? Je me demande ce que la mienne contiendra. Un ventricule de c?ur de dragon, j'espère. Il paraît que ça donne beaucoup plus de puissance aux sorts.  
  
-De c?ur de dragon ? s'étonna Tom. Je croyais que les dragons n'existaient pas.  
  
-Et pourtant, oui, dit Josh. Mais le Ministère a un mal fou à la caché aux yeux des Moldus.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une boutique étroite et délabrée, au-dessus de laquelle des lettres d'or indiquaient 'Ollivander - Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C'. Un vieil homme dont les yeux pâles brillaient d'un éclat étrange les accueillis.  
  
-Bonjour, les enfants. Je suppose que vous venez acheter votre première baguette magique. Un moment décisif dans une vie de sorcier. Je vous en prie, approchez.  
  
Les deux garçons avancèrent prudemment vers le comptoir. Le vieux Mr Ollivander sortit plusieurs baguettes de différentes boîtes et tendit la première à Josh.  
  
-26,5 centimètres, bois de saule, très souple, contenant du crin de licorne. Une baguette excellente pour les métamorphoses.  
  
Josh la prit dans sa main et l'agita, mais rien ne se produisit. Mr Ollivander s'empressa de lui arracher la baguette des mains et de lui en tendre une autre.  
  
-29,4 centimètres, bois de chêne, plutôt flexible, contenant un ventricule de c?ur de dragon. Excellente pour les contre sorts et les charmes.  
  
Josh agita la nouvelle baguette et des étincelles multicolores jaillirent de son extrémité.  
  
-Bien, très bien, murmura Mr Ollivander. Maintenant que Mr Potter a trouvé sa baguette - ou plutôt le contraire -, approchez Mr. Mr comment au fait ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu auparavant.  
  
-Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, répondit Tom.  
  
-Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Comment n'ai-je pas remarquer. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère Mr Jedusor.  
  
Tom se sentit défaillir, mais Josh le rattrapa à temps. Mr Ollivander se racla bruyamment la gorge et tendit une baguette à Tom.  
  
-33,75 centimètres, bois d'if, très souple et très flexible, contenant une plume de phénix. Une baguette puissante, très puissante même. Excellente pour les sortilèges et les maléfices en tous genre.  
  
Au moment où les doigts de Tom entrèrent en contact avec le bois frais de la baguette, une sensation de chaleur envahit tous son corps. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec la baguette. Il y'eut un bruit sec et l'extrémité de la baguette explosa. Il en jaillit à flot une fumée spectrale et verdâtre qui embauma toute la pièce. Tom ferma les yeux et il se sentit soudain très puissant, plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il sentit grandir en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Il ne put jamais expliqué ce qui l'avait submergé en cet instant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Mr Ollivander le regardait avec un éclat étrange dans ses yeux pâle et que Josh le fixait, la mâchoire pendante. Tom reposa la baguette sur le comptoir et dès qu'il perdit le contact de l'item, tout redevint normal.  
  
-Et bien il me semble que ce soit parfait, Mr Jedusor, déclara Mr Ollivander d'un ton catégorique où perçait un certain malaise.  
  
Il prit les deux baguettes et les déposa dans des boîtes allongées qu'il tendit à chacun des garçons. Tom et Josh les payèrent et sortirent rapidement de la chaleur étouffante de la boutique. Ils marchèrent en direction de la librairie Fleury et Bott, sans prononcer un mot.  
  
Josh lançait par moment des coups d'?il étranges à Tom. Il était encore sous le choque de ce qui s'était produit chez Ollivander. Il se demandait qui était vraiment Tom. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que c'était juste un enfant orphelin, qui partait à la découverte du monde de la sorcellerie, mais il n'en était plus très sur. Tom avait eu quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose pareille a une braise dormant sous la cendre. Et depuis la visite chez Ollivander, la braise mourante c'était transformé en un énorme brasier.  
  
-Ah ! vous voilà enfin s'exclama Daïra qui attendait devant Fleury et Bott. Vous en avez mis du temps les garçons !  
  
-C'est parce que j'ai fait un peu plus long a trouvé une baguette, expliqua Josh. Mais on est là maintenant.  
  
-Oui, je le vois, dit-elle. Dépêchez-vous ! Maman et Papa sont déjà à l'intérieur.  
  
Tom suivit Josh et Daïra à l'intérieur de la petite librairie. Les étagères étaient remplies à craquer, et les livres qui n'y entraient pas étaient empilés sur des tables un peu partout dans le magasin. Mr et Mrs Potter les aidèrent à acheter leurs livres et ils se pressèrent de sortir de la boutique, car un monde fou y affluait sans cesse. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter les ingrédients nécessaires pour les potions, les instruments d'astronomie, et tous le reste du matériel scolaire. Ils achetèrent également un nouveau balais volant pour Daïra, car elle était Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
-Il ne manque plus rien, il me semble, déclara Mrs Potter en contrôlant la liste des enfants. Ah, oui ! Il vous manque un animal. Enfin si vous en voulez un bien sûr.  
  
-Oui, moi je veux un hibou, dit Josh. Comme ça je pourrais m'en servir pour le courrier.  
  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Josh, dit Mr Potter. Et toi, tu sais ce que tu veux Tom ?  
  
-Euh. non, je ne sais pas encore.  
  
-Et bien, allez seulement à la Ménagerie Magique. Vous nous rejoindrez au Chaudron Baveur quand vous aurez terminé.  
  
La Ménagerie Magique se trouvait en face de chez Fleury et Bott et ils n'eurent pas à marcher beaucoup. Il entrèrent dans l'atmosphère confiné de la boutique où s'entassaient des cages contenant des animaux de tous genres. Le bruit des cris, des grognements, des sifflements, des pépiements et des hululements était assourdissant. Josh ne fit pas long à trouver l'animal qu'il voulait. C'était un magnifique hibou grand-duc au plumage chatoyant. Tom se baladait entre les piles de cages mais aucun de tous les animaux qui s'y trouvaient ne lui plaisaient. Il ne voulais pas d'un simple hibou, d'un chat ou d'un crapaud. Il voulait un animal beaucoup plus intéressant. Il hésita un long moment entre un Puffskein rondouillard et un minuscule chat à trois têtes. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à choisir le chat, une douce mélodie mélancolique le fit se retourner. Dans une grande cage se trouvait un magnifique oiseau de la taille d'un cygne. Il était entièrement écarlate, à part les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, qui brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Il avait un bec et des serres couleur d'or et il fixait Tom de ses grands yeux noirs. Josh attrapa Tom par l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.  
  
-Alors, tu as trouvé ? s'impatienta Josh.  
  
-Oui, je vais prendre celui-là, répondit Tom en montrant le magnifique oiseau du doigt.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas, Tom, fit-il remarquer. Les phénix sont très durs à apprivoiser. Il va te donner du fil à retordre.  
  
-Raison de plus, pour le prendre, Josh.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tom et Josh étaient de retour au Chaudron Baveur. Les trois autres Potter eurent les yeux exorbités en voyant ce que contenait l'imposante cage que portait Tom. Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils commandèrent un copieux dîner au vieux Tom avec qui ils bavardèrent quelques instants. Ensuite le vieux barman sortit du petit salon pour aller chercher ce qu'ils avaient commandés.  
  
-Alors, Tom, ça t'a plu le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Mrs Potter.  
  
-Oui, c'était super ! Je pensais pas qu'un endroit comme ça pouvait exister. J'ai particulièrement aimer le.  
  
Mais il fut interrompu par un coup donné contre la porte vitrée du petit salon. Une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette.  
  
-Tiens ! s'exclama Mrs Potter. Mais c'est Linda et Jack ! Venez seulement vous asseoir. Mon Dieu ! On ne vous a jamais invité à la maison. Quelle honte !  
  
L'homme et la femme prirent place à la table en serrant la main de tout le monde.  
  
-Les enfants, je vous présente Linda et Jack Prewett, des amis d'enfance à nous. Linda et Jack, je vous présente mes deux enfants, Daïra et Joshua, enfin, je veux dire Josh. Et lui c'est Tom Jedusor, on s'occupe de lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
  
-Oh, et vous êtes venus faire des emplettes ? demanda Mrs Prewett. Nous aussi justement, mais on a largué les filles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles vont bientôt nous rejoindre.  
  
-Mais oui, c'est juste, Bella Johnson m'avait dit que vous aviez eu des filles, dit Mr Potter. Je n'en reviens pas. Quand est-ce qu'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois ?  
  
-Je crois que c'était à notre mariage, répondit Mrs Prewett.  
  
-Oui, c'est exact, dit Mrs Potter. Oh ! Mon Dieu. Ce que j'ai honte de moi. On aurait vraiment dû reprendre contact avec vous.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Gallia, on est autant fautifs que vous, fit remarquer Mr Prewett.  
  
-Attendez-moi ici quelques instants, dit Mrs Prewett, je vais aller dire à Tom qu'on s'est installé ici.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Les quatre adultes se lancèrent dans une grande discussion sur leurs souvenirs d'enfance à Poudlard.  
  
-Oh, ça y'est, grogna Josh. On est bon pour passer une longue soirée, je le sens.  
  
-Ouais, soupira Daïra.  
  
Tom était apparemment le seul que cela n'ennuyait pas. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup de plaisir à entendre parler les adultes de Poudlard et de leurs frasques. En les écoutant, il semblait que les Potter et les Prewett avaient passé leurs sept années d'école à enfreindre le règlement.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Tom arriva avec les plats des adultes. Il resta un moment pour parler avec eux et il partit ensuite chercher les plats des enfants.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que font Ellie et KC ? Elles vont manger froid, si elles ne se dépêche pas, s'impatienta Mrs Prewett.  
  
-Allons Linda, laisse-les un peu. Elles sont jeunes après tout, lui dit son mari.  
  
A peine eut il dit cela que la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et que deux filles entrèrent dans la pièce. La première était petite avec des cheveux bruns au carré et des yeux bleus. Elle devait avoir dans les huit-neuf ans. L'autre avait l'âge de Josh et de Tom. Elle était assez grande et elle avait de longs cheveux d'or qui lui tombaient sur les hanches. Son visage était très pâle et elle avait de grands yeux d'un vert profond.  
  
-Tiens, voilà justement les fifilles ! s'exclama Mr Prewett. Installez-vous vite, le dîner va bientôt arriver.  
  
Les deux filles s'installèrent auprès de Daïra, Josh et Tom. Elles avaient l'air de ne pas du tout savoir où elles étaient.  
  
-Je vous présentent donc mes filles, dit Mrs Prewett en riant. La première s'appelle Ellie et elle va aussi à Poudlard cette année. Quant à la petite peste à côté, c'est KC et elle commencera l'école dans trois ans.  
  
-C'est pas juste, grogna la petite brunette, c'est toujours Ellie qui fait les meilleurs trucs.  
  
Les adultes éclatèrent de rire et Mrs Prewett présenta Tom et les Potter à ses filles. Ils continuèrent ensuite à discuter de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, sans se préoccuper des enfants qui étaient tous très gênés.  
  
Ce fut Ellie qui rompit le malaise qui régnait.  
  
-Mais c'est un phénix, s'exclama-t-elle en montrant la cage de Tom du doigt. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit d'en prendre à Poudlard. Moi j'ai pris un chat.  
  
Elle ouvrit une espèce de sac posé par terre et une petite boule de poile orange en sortit. C'était un chaton particulièrement gros avec une drôle de tête et les pattes arrières légèrement arquées. Il sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et se mit à ronronner.  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai un chat, dit Daïra. Mais en ce moment il est à la maison. Il s'appelle Grappille. Comment s'appelle le tiens ?  
  
-Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, répondit Ellie. Mais je pense que je vais l'appeler Pattenrond, à cause de la forme de ses pattes. La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était un chat spécial, mais à part ronronner et dormir je ne l'ai pas vu faire grand chose.  
  
-Moi, j'aime pas les chats, dit Josh. Alors j'ai pris un hibou. Je pense que je vais l'appeler Archimède. (NDLA : et ouais ! comme dans le dessin animé de Merlin l'Enchanteur, lol, enfin. pour ceux qui connaisse.)  
  
-Ouais, c'est marrant comme nom, ça, fit remarquer Tom. Mon phénix, je sais pas comment je vais l'appeler. Peut-être Braise ou Étincelle. Mais c'est pas très original. J'aimerai lui donner un nom qui fasse penser à un porte bonheur ou à une amulette.  
  
-Tallis ! le coupa soudain la petite KC.  
  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Tom.  
  
-Ben, oui, répondit KC. Ca fait penser à talisman, je trouve.  
  
-Ouais tu as raison. Alors va pour Tallis.  
  
-Tu n'as pas d'animal, KC, demanda Daïra.  
  
-Ben non. Je pourrais en avoir un seulement quand j'irai à Poudlard.  
  
Ils continuèrent encore à parler longtemps et lorsque les adultes annoncèrent qu'il était l'heure de partir, les enfants s'indignèrent. Il fallut batailler un moment pour qu'ils consentent enfin à suivre leurs parents. Ils sortirent tous ensemble du petit salon pour se rendre dans la salle commune du Chaudron Baveur. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense cheminée qui s'y trouvait et le vieux Tom vint leur apporter un bocal remplis d'une poudre étrange. Mrs Potter en pris une pincée et la jeta dans le feu, qui prit une teinte verte. Elle avança à l'intérieur du foyer et annonça fortement 'Godric's Hollow'. Elle disparut dans un petit bruit d'explosion. Le reste de la famille Potter suivit et Tom se retrouva bientôt seul avec les Prewett et Mr Potter, qui était resté avec lui.  
  
-Allez, courage Tom, l'encouragea Mr Potter.  
  
Tom prit une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans le feu. Il fit pareil aux autres Potter et annonça bien fort la destination voulue. Il fit un dernier signe de la main aux Prewett, avant de disparaître lui aussi. 


	4. Chapitre 3 --- Arrivée à Poudlard

Titre : Tom Jedusor (ben, encore provisoire)  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-Mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : Les quatre tomes parus  
  
Nouveaux personnages : Grindelwald, Alastor Maugrey, Mr Diggory, Mr Bones, professeur Hawke, professeur Black, Ange Ollivander, Albus Dumbledore, Ogg, Armando Dippet, Mr Picott, Madame Lovegood, Julius Lupin, Léa Bletchley, Luke Fairway, Brenda McLowell, Glenn Spinnet, Mary Guipure, Gary Nott, Darla Pucey, Audrey, Sassia, Kim, Jake et Jamie Fletcher, Henry Nott, Romulus Lupin, Peter Spinnet, Mary Bones, Lisa Appleby, Chester Fairway, Mary Connelly, Balthus Black, Jennifer Landry, Jerry Boot, Mimi Trelawney (NDLA : on la connaît déjà, mais sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde) Nathan Weasley et Jason Higgs.  
  
Tous ces persos sont pour la plupart seulement cités, mais je les ai quand même intégrés aux persos importants, car au fil des chapitres, on en apprendra toujours un peu plus sur chacun d'entre eux.  
  
Résumé général : Le titre en dit aussi long, mais pour plus de précision et bien disons que c'est le voyage en train jusqu'à Poudlard et la Cérémonie de Répartition. Encore un chapitre répétitif, mais non moins important.  
  
Rappel des persos :  
  
Owen Potter : Auror au service de la Brigade, mari de Gallia Hemingway et père de Joshua (dit Josh) et Daïra. Il a été chargé par le Ministère de prendre Tom en charge jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été.  
  
Gallia Potter, née Hemingway : Oubliator au service de la Brigade, femme de Owen Potter et mère de Josh et Daïra.  
  
Josh Potter : Fils de Gallia et Owen Potter. Il entre en première année à Poudlard.  
  
Daïra Potter : Grande s?ur de Josh. Elle entre en sixième année à Poudlard et elle est Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
Jack Prewett : Mari de Linda McDonald et père de KC et Ellijandra (dite Ellie). C'est un ami d'enfance d'Owen et Gallia Potter.  
  
Linda Prewett, née McDonald : Femme de Jack Prewett et mère de KC et Ellie. Elle est également une amie d'enfance d'Owen et Gallia.  
  
Ellie Prewett : Fille de Jack et Linda Prewett. Elle entre en première année à Poudlard.  
  
KC Prewett : Petite s?ur d'Ellie. Elle doit encore attendre trois ans avant d'entrer à Poudlard.  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos, lieux. de cette fanfic appartiennent à Mrs J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Arrivée à Poudlard  
  
-Chut ! Tom dort encore.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on devrait le réveiller ?  
  
-Oui, mais fais doucement, Josh.  
  
-Pas de problèmes.  
  
Tom entendait chuchoter, mais il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit des pas s'approcher du matelas sur lequel il dormait. Quelqu'un pouffa de rire et soudain :  
  
-DEBOUT TOM ! hurla une voix dans ses oreilles.  
  
Tom sursauta et il se retrouva assis sur son lit, Josh plié en deux à ses côtés. Daïra se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte et riait elle aussi.  
  
-Tu es bête, Josh, dit Tom. Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur.  
  
-Je crois que c'était le but, fit remarquer Daïra.  
  
-Vas-t'en Daïra, lui dit Josh entre deux éclats de rire, on doit se changer.  
  
Daïra s'exécuta, laissant les deux garçons. Josh se releva et lança un pantalon et un t-shirt à Tom.  
  
-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et fais ta valise, on part dans deux heures.  
  
Tom sursauta à nouveau. Il avait complètement oublier qu'aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et il eut un haut-le-c?ur. Il avait passé tout un mois à Godric's Hollow dans la maison des Potter, et pourtant il n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Il fallait dire que ce dernier mois de vacances avait été formidable. Il s'était vite attaché aux Potter et malgré quelques accroches avec Daïra, tout c'était très bien passé. Il se sentait un peu triste de devoir quitter cet endroit où il s'était si bien plu. Les miroirs parlants, les portes- manteaux aux remarques sarcastiques et les Elfes de maison, Blinky et Blushy, allaient beaucoup lui manquer.  
  
A contrec?ur, il se leva et commença à s'habiller. Josh fit de même. Ils eurent beaucoup de peine à faire leurs valises, car ils ressortaient sans cesse leurs affaires en croyant qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Finalement, Daïra vint les aider et ils descendirent à la salle à manger aux environs de neuf heures et demie.  
  
-Alors, vous êtes prêts les jeunes ? lança Mr Potter à leur attention lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.  
  
Il avait l'air en pleine forme et un énorme sourire se dessinait sur son visage.  
  
-Oui tout est en ordre, répondit Daïra. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu, avec ces deux-là. Hey ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? T'es content de nous voir partire ou quoi ?  
  
-Mais non, ma chérie, c'est juste que c'est une belle journée. Et disons que je suis content pour vous. Ce que je vous envie ! Je donnerais tout pour retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Ils passèrent ensuite à table et commencèrent à manger le délicieux petit déjeuner que leur avait préparé Mrs Potter. Tom croquait avidement dans les biscottes au beurre et regardait en coin Mrs Potter qui secouait la tête en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
-Je n'y crois pas, soupira-t-elle en reposant le journal sur la table.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? lui demanda son mari.  
  
-C'est encore cet idiot d'Alastor Maugrey. Écoute ça : "L'hécatombe du premier août, n'était pas un simple accident. Je pense au contraire que c'était un avertissement. Il faut que le Ministère focalise toute son attention sur la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie, afin qu'elle soit plus vigilante que jamais. Il faut aussi que plus d'Aurors soient formés et que le Département de la Justice Magique se montre plus sévère envers les criminels."  
  
-Je dirais qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, répliqua Mr Potter. Et puis ça serait une bonne chose que le Ministère forme plus d'Aurors et de Brigadiers. Les temps sont durs. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'en Europe ils sont aux portes de la guerre. Cela peut avoir beaucoup de conséquences sur notre monde. En tous cas, je soutiens Maugrey à cent pour cent.  
  
Mrs Potter lui lança un regard noir et il préféra s'intéresser au contenu de son assiette. Tom n'avait pas tout compris et il interrogea discrètement Josh.  
  
-Alastor Maugrey est un Oubliator de la Brigade, répondit Josh en murmurant, et Maman ne le supporte pas, car il empiète terriblement sur son territoire. Elle est très attachée à son travail et elle ne supporte pas qu'un jeune blanc-bec - il n'a que dix-huit ans - lui marche sur les pied. Parce que Maman est sur le point de devenir Chef de la Brigade, et certaines rumeurs disent que Maugrey pourrait lui passer devant.  
  
-Et ce n'est pas tout, s'écria soudain Mrs Potter en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ecoutez donc ça, non mais vraiment : "Si je deviens Chef de la Brigade, je m'engage à une protection constante des habitants de Grande Bretagne, sorciers et Moldus confondus; et je m'engage également à réparer les erreurs commises par Sarah Black.  
  
Mrs Potter s'interrompit brutalement et elle devint soudain écarlate. Tom lui lançait des coups d'?il insistants, mais elle fuyait son regard. Un silence gêné s'installa et Mr Potter le brisa en posant bruyamment sa tasse de café sur la table.  
  
-Tom, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir certaines choses sur ta mère.  
  
-Non, Owen ! s'écria Mrs Potter. Il ne doit rien savoir ! Tu te rappelle de ce qu'à dit Dippet ? Tu n'a pas le droit de.  
  
-Ta mère s'appelait Sarah Blackburn, elle est née à Salem, en Oregon, continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux protestations de sa femme. Elle a vécu là-bas toute son enfance et elle a suivi ses sept années d'études à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. Elle en est ressortie avec une médaille du Mérite Magique pour avoir été la meilleure élève depuis un demi-siècle et pour avoir démasquer deux puissants Mages Noirs qui se faisaient passer pour des professeurs. Ensuite, ses parents et elle sont venus habiter en Grande Bretagne. Plus précisément à Canterbury, dans le Kent, d'où sa mère était originaire. Elle s'est engagée dans la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie à dix-neuf ans, et au bout de deux ans, elle est devenue Chef de la Brigade. Il faut dire qu'elle était un très bon élément du Ministère. Mais son soudain succès lui est monté à la tête : elle a commencé à devenir très arrogante et elle a imposé tous ses petits caprices au Ministère. Elle a même fait instaurer une loi pour que les Moldus victimes de la criminalité des sorciers ne soient pas pris en charge par les Médicomages de la Brigade. Six mois plus tard, il y a eu le massacre du 12 juillet 1923. L'enquête menée a révélé que la tuerie avait été perpétrée par le manque de discernement de ta mère, qui avait négligé le cas d'un sorcier troublé psychologiquement ayant déjà eut affaire à la Brigade. C'était en effet lui l'auteur du crime. Cela a été un sacré coup pour la Brigade et pour le Ministère. Sarah a été conduite devant le tribunal du Département de la Justice Magique et a été jugée pour homicide par négligence de six Moldus et de trois sorciers. Elle n'a cependant pas écopé d'un séjour à Azkaban, mais par contre elle a été  
  
relevée de ses fonctions.  
  
Mr Potter s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Tom ne parvenait pas à croire comment sa mère, qui avait été une élève modèle et une si grande sorcière, avait put se fourvoyer ainsi. Une drôle de sensation pris possession de son corps et son c?ur se serra. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction qu'avaient eue le vieux Tom au Chaudron Baveur et Mr Ollivander au magasin de baguettes magiques en apprenant qu'il était son fils.  
  
Mrs Potter avait les larmes aux yeux et voyant que son mari ne parvenait plus à raconter la  
  
suite, c'est elle qui s'en chargea au grand étonnement de Tom.  
  
-Mais c'est là que l'histoire se complique, Tom. Ta mère n'a pas broncher devant la sentence levée contre elle. Elle a quitté le Ministère et elle est retournée habiter chez ses parents. L'année qui a suivi, plusieurs Moldus et de hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère ont perdu la vie dans des circonstances affreuses et étranges. Il a fallut une année aux Aurors de la Brigade pour découvrir que ces meurtres avaient été commis par une bande de Mages Noirs qui faisaient partie d'un groupe appelé la Cellule Secrète, dont faisait partie ta mère. Gary Nott, un certain Grindelwald et elle sont parvenus à s'enfuir, mais les autres ont été incarcérés, puis exécutés. Quelques semaines après cela, le Ministre en personne a reçu un colis contenant la baguette de ta mère. Elle avait été brisée en deux. Et ensuite, plus personne n'a entendu parler de ta mère. Elle s'est volatilisée dans la nature. Sa trace n'a été retrouvée que le vendredi treize janvier 1927, dans un hôpital Moldu, peu après qu'elle soit morte en te donnant la vie.  
  
Tous semblèrent soudain très intéressé par de petits détails insolites (mouches qui faisaient BZZ ! et autres) et cela laissa le temps à Tom de sécher ses larmes. Mrs Potter prit un mouchoir et se moucha, alors que Mr Potter semblait avoir la voix enrouée. Daïra reniflait bruyamment et Josh se contentait de fixer la table en se tordant les doigts.  
  
-Bon, dis Mr Potter en frappant dans ses mains. On ferait mieux d'y aller, il est presque dix heures.  
  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, tous le monde se leva et aida à débarrasser la table avant d'aller amener les valises hors de la maison.  
  
Tom avait l'impression de rêver et ses gestes se faisaient lents et mécaniques. Il ne cessait de chercher des solutions qui n'existaient pas et d'élaborer des hypothèses inutiles. Sa mère avait donc été une mauvaise sorcière, jamais il ne l'aurait pensé. Et pourtant, il n'en éprouvait aucune amertume. Il se sentait plutôt fier d'avoir eu une pareille mère, car, bien que mauvaise, elle avait été une grande sorcière.  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Josh qui lui faisait signe de se dépêcher, et il alla rapidement mettre sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture des Potter. Il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture entre Daïra et Josh et il prit son phénix sur ses genoux. L'oiseau en question n'avait pas poser trop de problèmes à Tom, contrairement à ce qu'avait penser Josh. Il s'était même montrer très affectueux à son égard et Tom n'avait pas besoin de le garder enfermé dans sa cage.  
  
-Il faudra que tu fasses attention à Tallis quand on sera arrivé à King's Cross, lui fit remarquer  
  
Mr Potter depuis le siège du conducteur. Déjà que les hiboux et les chouettes ne passent pas inaperçus aux yeux des Moldus, je n'ose pas imaginer le résultat avec un phénix.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Tom. Je ne pense pas que Tallis se fasse trop remarquer. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle se tienne tranquille.  
  
Quand Mrs Potter s'installa enfin à l'avant, après être retournée une dizaine de fois dans la maison pour s'assurer que les enfants n'avaient rien oublié, ils purent enfin démarrer. Tom lança un dernier regard en direction de la maison des Potter, devant laquelle Blinky et Blushy leur faisaient de grands gestes d'adieu, avant de la voir disparaître dans un virage. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, à part une légère panique lorsque le chat de Daïra avait attaqué par surprise le hibou de Josh.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare King's Cross à onze heures moins vingt. Ils installèrent les valises et les animaux sur des chariots et se dirigèrent vers les quais.  
  
-Oh, mon Dieu, s'écria Mrs Potter. J'ai oublié les billets !  
  
-Mais non ! C'est moi qui les ai, dit Mr Potter.  
  
-C'est quelle voie cette année ? demanda Daïra.  
  
-Voie 9 ¾, répondit sa mère.  
  
-Voie 9 ¾ ? répéta Tom avec étonnement.  
  
-Tu vas tout de suite comprendre, dit Josh en lui montrant le mur qui séparait la voie neuf et dix.  
  
Il marchèrent en direction du mur mentionné par Josh et s'arrêtèrent devant. Il y'avait d'autres familles d'appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie qui attendaient là. Les Potter saluèrent plusieurs personnes accompagnées de leurs enfants et Tom se contentait de leur sourire timidement. Et, en effet, Tom comprit bien vite le secret de la voie 9 ¾. A son grand étonnement, il vit plusieurs sorciers, adultes et enfants, marcher droit dans le mur qui séparait les voies neuf et dix et disparaître soudainement au lieu de le percuter de plein fouet, comme cela aurait normalement dû se produire.  
  
Ce fut bientôt le tour de la famille Potter.  
  
-Bon, leur dit Mr Potter. Daïra, tu y vas en premier. Ensuite ce sera le tour de Tom et de Josh. Gallia et moi, nous passerons en dernier. Faites bien attention de ne pas être vus. A toute à l'heure.  
  
Daïra regarda bien des deux côtés et elle marcha le plus normalement possible en direction du mur, avant de disparaître.  
  
Josh et Tom se tenaient prêts, et dès que personne ne regardait, il commencèrent à avancer vers le mur. Ils se mirent à accélérer et Tom ferma les yeux en espérant ne pas se fracasser contre les briques dures de la paroi.  
  
Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, il était sur un quai en pleine air où une énorme locomotive rouge crachait un nuage de fumée blanche. Sur le quai se tenait une foule bruyante de sorciers et sorcières. Les enfants riaient ou pleuraient, les parents palabraient entre eux, les chats miaulaient, les hiboux hululaient, les crapauds coassaient. Tom vit Daïra discuter avec un groupe de filles de son âge. Elle semblait ne pas se soucier de savoir que Josh et lui étaient arrivés sur le quai. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il vit qu'elle appartenait à Mr Potter.  
  
-Alors, Tom, demanda-t-il, tu ne te sens pas trop nerveux.  
  
-Non, non, répondit Tom en déglutissant. Enfin. un petit peu, quand même. Mais de toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être pire que l'orphelinat.  
  
-Bon état d'esprit mon cher, dit Mrs Potter. Et puis il ne faut pas t'inquiéter : Poudlard est l'endroit le plus excitant et le plus apprécié des sorcier de Grande Bretagne.  
  
-Bien dit, lança une voix féminine à l'intention de Mrs Potter.  
  
C'était Linda Prewett. Elle s'avança vers eux, accompagné de son mari et de la petite KC.  
  
-Ah, quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama Mr Potter. Mais oui, c'est juste ! J'oubliais qu'Ellie va aussi à Poudlard cette année. Où est-elle au fait ?  
  
-Elle est déjà dans le train, répondit Mr Prewett. Elle avait peur de ne pas trouver de place. Je lui est dit que c'était idiot et que de toute façon on trouvait toujours une place dans le Poudlard-Express, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il faut dire qu'elle est très très nerveuse.  
  
-Ouais, ajouta KC en riant. Vous auriez dû la voir pendant les vacances ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond comme une hélice et de se ronger les ongles sans arrêt.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et les adultes se lancèrent à nouveau dans de grandes discussions. Josh regarda Tom en soupirant, puis il tira la manche de son père.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Josh ? Tu ne vois pas que l'on parle ?  
  
-Oui, mais je voulais juste dire qu'avec Tom on va aussi déjà monté dans le train.  
  
-Oui, d'accord. Faites nous signe par la fenêtre de votre compartiment.  
  
Josh hocha la tête et il fit signe à Tom de le suivre. Il poussèrent leurs chariots vers l'un des wagons et tentèrent tant bien que mal de monter leurs affaires dans le train. Une fois parvenus à l'intérieur, ils longèrent le couloir étroit à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils se firent bousculer par une bande d'adolescents, ce qui irrita Tallis et Archimède. Ils se mirent à battre les ailes de mécontentement, ce qui n'arrangea pas la progression des garçons. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer dans un autre wagon, mais une voix familière les interpella derrière eux.  
  
C'était Ellie. Elle se tenait dans le couloir, habillée d'une robe à bretelle, ses longs cheveux d'or retenus en queue de cheval. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et se dirigèrent dans sa direction.  
  
-Salut Ellie, déclarèrent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
-Venez seulement dans ce compartiment, il n'y personne à part moi. Vous allez bien ?  
  
-Oui, juste un peu neveux, répondit Tom en entrant dans le compartiment vide.  
  
-Pareil pour moi, dit Josh.  
  
Ellie les aida à monter leurs valises dans le filet à bagages, et ensuite ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes de cuire. Tom et Josh s'assirent face à Ellie qui leur souriait d'un sourire un peu crispé.  
  
-On a vu tes parents et ta s?ur, dit Josh. Alors comme ça il paraît que tu es très nerveuse ?  
  
-Je parie que c'est KC qui vous l'a dit, grogna-t-elle. Toujours obligée d'ouvrir sa grande g... bouche. Mais, oui, c'est vrai que je suis très anxieuse. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
  
-T'en fais pas Ellie, la rassura Tom, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule dans le cas.  
  
-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.  
  
-Oups ! s'exclama Josh. Il faut pas que j'oublie de faire signe aux parents qu'on est là.  
  
Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre du compartiment.  
  
-Papa ! Maman ! hurla-t-il.  
  
Mais ses parents ne semblèrent pas réagir.  
  
-Gallia ! Owen ! insista Josh. Aaah... je crois qu'ils m'ont entendus.  
  
En effet, les Potter et les Prewett arrivèrent bientôt sous la fenêtre du compartiment.  
  
-Josh, est-ce que tu sais où est Daïra ? demanda Mr Potter.  
  
-Oui, je l'ai vue avec des amies à elle. Je pense qu'elle nous a complètement oublié.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, tête de lard, lança une voix derrière lui.  
  
Daïra venait d'entrer dans le compartiment. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre elle-aussi.  
  
-Je vais sûrement me répéter, dit Mr Potter, mais je veux que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises et que vous vous comportiez bien, là-bas.  
  
-D'accord, soupirèrent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
-Alors bon voyage à tous, leur dit Mrs Prewett.  
  
-Et à bientôt, ajouta Mr Prewett.  
  
-Soyez sages, répéta Mr Potter.  
  
-Et n'oubliez pas de nous écrire régulièrement, dit Mrs Potter.  
  
-Au revoir, lança KC de sa petit voix aiguë.  
  
Le train se mit en branle et commença à s'éloigner lentement du quai. Tom, Josh, Daïra et Ellie restèrent à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que leurs proches soient hors de vue.  
  
-Moi, je vous laisse, dit Daïra. Je suis dans un autre wagon avec des amies. On se revoit à Poudlard.  
  
-D'accord, à toute à l'heure, répondit Josh.  
  
Elle quitta le compartiment et les trois autres se rassirent. Un étrange crachotement se fit entendre et Josh et Tom lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Ellie.  
  
-Ca doit être mon petit Pattenrond. Je l'avais complètement oublié.  
  
Elle attrapa un petit sac sur le filet à bagages et laissa sortirent la boule de poiles orange. Le chat avait déjà bien grandi depuis la dernière fois et Tom remarqua qu'il avait la figure particulièrement écrasée. Pattenrond se roula en boule sur les genoux d'Ellie et se mit à ronronner. Tallis et Archimède, qui étaient perchés sur le filet à bagages, lancèrent des regards intéressés en direction du chat. Mais il ne semblait pas faire attention à leur présence.  
  
-Vous avez lu l'article de la Gazette, ce matin, demanda Ellie. Maugrey est bien parti pour devenir Chef de la Brigade, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez.  
  
-Ne me parle surtout pas de ce stupide jeune blanc bec, s'écria Josh d'une voix haut perché en imitant Mrs Potter.  
  
Tom et Ellie éclatèrent de rire. Et la conversation dévia bientôt sur l'hécatombe de Glasgow.  
  
-Heureusement que les sorciers qui sont morts n'étaient que des Aurors et des Brigadiers, déclara Ellie d'un ton catégorique.  
  
-Ben dis-donc, t'es gentille toi, ironisa Josh.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, demanda Tom.  
  
-Et bien, je veux dire que ça aurait pu être des enfants ou des civiles. C'est quand même moins choquant de penser que c'étaient des sorciers en exercice de leur fonction.  
  
-Ouais, peut-être, dit Josh d'un ton non convaincu. Mais n'empêche qu'il y avait des pères et des mères de famille.  
  
-Je me demande qui est capable de faire de si horribles choses, souffla Tom.  
  
-Mon père pense que c'est Grindelwald, dit Ellie.  
  
-Grindelqui ? demanda Tom.  
  
-Grindelwald, répondit Ellie. C'est le seule Mage Noir de la Cellule Secrète, qui n'ait pas été retrouvé par le Ministère.  
  
Le souvenir de sa mère s'imposa à nouveau à Tom. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Ellie remarqua son malaise et elle changea de sujet.  
  
-Vous pensez que vous serez dans quelle.  
  
Mais elle fut interrompue par des coups donnés contre la porte du compartiment.  
  
-Entrez ! lança-t-elle.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et trois filles de leur âge entrèrent. Elles avaient toutes les trois les cheveux bruns au carré, les yeux marrons et la peau bronzée. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ce qui les différenciait étaient les tâches de rousseur de l'une, les lèvres pulpeuses d'une autre et les grands yeux de la troisième.  
  
-Salut ! il y'a encore de la place ? demanda celle aux tâches de rousseur.  
  
-Oui, oui, répondit précipitamment Ellie. Entrez seulement.  
  
Les trois filles entrèrent et les garçons les aidèrent à installer leurs bagages sur le filet.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, dit la fille aux tâches de son. Je suis Audrey Fletcher et voici mes deux s?urs. On est des triplés.  
  
-Moi, c'est Sassia, dit celle aux grands yeux. Et elle c'est Kim. Elle est muette, donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle ne peux pas se présenter elle- même.  
  
Tom, Josh et Ellie se présentèrent à leur tour et ensuite les s?urs Fletcher s'assirent à leurs côtés. Elles entraient aussi en première année et avaient deux frères - des jumeaux - qui étaient en cinquième année.  
  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, sauf Kim qui se contentait de sourire, et bientôt la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
  
-Vous voulez manger quelques choses les enfants, demanda un petite sorcière grassouillette qui poussait un chariot remplis de sucreries en tout genre. Tous achetèrent quelque chose et  
  
Tom découvrit les joies que l'on pouvait éprouver en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles et autres Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue.  
  
  
  
Aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi, ils eurent la visite des frères des triplés, Jake et Jamie. Ils étaient tous deux bruns aux yeux marron et ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs s?urs. Jake se différenciait de Jamie par ses longs cheveux retenus en demi-queue. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter avec eux et à manger toutes leurs friandises, avant de s'en aller pour aller piller un autre compartiment.  
  
-Ca, c'est bien mes frères, leur avait confié Audrey en riant.  
  
Au dehors, le paysage devenait de plus en plus sauvage et de plus en plus sombre, à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le nord et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Vers quatre heures, les filles sortirent du compartiment pour laisser les garçons enfiler leurs robes de sorcier, et vice-versa. Malgré sa longueur, le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard sembla trop court aux yeux de Tom. C'est à contrec?ur qu'il quitta le compartiment, lorsque le train s'arrêta à la petite gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Josh, Ellie, les s?urs Fletcher et lui furent soulagés de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à porter leurs valises jusqu'à Poudlard. On leur avait annoncé plus tôt que leurs affaires seraient prises en charges et qu'elles seraient portées jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Ils sortirent tous les six du train et rejoignirent la foule de première année qui se pressait nerveusement autour d'un petit homme replet à l'air méchant qui leur faisait signe de le suivre. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était sombre et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber.  
  
-Par ici les première année ! lança le petit homme de sa voix grinçante.  
  
Ils suivirent l'homme le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé, plongé dans l'obscurité. L'étroit chemin débouchait sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une falaise, se tenait un immense château hérissé de tours et étincelant de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel sombre et brumeux. Un flotte de petits canots étaient alignée le long de la rive et le petit homme replet leur fit signe de monter à bord. La pluie tombait drue maintenant et Tom frissonnait sous sa cape. Il se dépêcha de monter dans l'une des barques avec Ellie et Josh, alors que les triplés montaient dans celle d'à côté. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau d'un même mouvement et entamèrent la traversée du lac, dont les eaux se déchaînaient violemment. Tom, Josh et Ellie se serrèrent bien au milieu de la barque pour ne pas se faire arroser par les remous de l'eau qui tapaient contre la coque, mais ce fut la pluie qui se chargea de les tremper jusqu'à l'os. Ils atteignirent une paroi abrupte, d'où pendait un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture sous la roche. L'homme leur fit signe de baisser la tête et tous s'exécutèrent. Ils débouchèrent alors dans un espèce de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocailleux. L'homme les guida le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et ils arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse, à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée à double battant. Mais au lieu d'ouvrir la porte, le petit homme les regarda avec un rictus goguenard. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir les élèves trempés et gelés.  
  
-Je me présente, dit-il de sa voix grinçante, je suis Ogg, le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard.  
  
-Vous pouvez pas vous présenter à l'intérieur, laissa échapper un garçons blond qui se tenait au premier rang.  
  
-Je vous demande pardon, éclata le garde-chasse. Pour qui vous vous prenez ? C'est encore moi qui décide ici. Alors si je veux me présentez ici, plutôt que dedans, c'est mon affaire.  
  
-Mais on a froid, gémit une petite voix.  
  
-Et on est trempé, se plaignit une autre voix.  
  
Bientôt tous les élèves se mirent à gémir et à se plaindre bruyamment.  
  
-Silence ! hurla Ogg. J'ai dit : Silence !  
  
La grande porte en chêne massif s'ouvrit soudainement et un jeune sorcier aux cheveux châtain clair et au visage rayonnant fit son apparition.  
  
-Voyons, dit-il de sa voix claironnante. Il est inutile d'hurler ainsi, Mr Ogg. Faites donc entrer les enfants, vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont trempés ?  
  
Le garde-chasse fit une grimace désapprobatrice, puis il fit signes à la foule d'élèves d'entrer. Les enfants ne se firent pas prier deux fois et trente secondes plus tard, la lourde porte se refermait derrière eux. Ils étaient à présent dans un gigantesque hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs. Un immense escalier de marbre permettait de monter aux étages. Le garde-chasse acariâtre les laissa et monta l'escalier, alors que le jeune sorcier leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les guida à travers l'immense salle au sol dallé, jusque dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. A droite de la petite salle se trouvait une autre porte à double battants, d'où provenait des rires et des conversations animées. Les autres élèves devaient déjà tous être là. Le jeune sorcier les fit entrer dans la petite pièce exiguë et les élèves durent se serrer les uns contre les autres.  
  
-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Je suis Mr Diggory, le directeur-adjoint et également votre professeur de Sortilèges. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous aller être répartis dans les différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Des questions ?  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent nerveusement. Ils se demandaient bien en quoi pouvait bien consister cette répartition.  
  
-Bon, je vois qu'il n'y a aucune question, reprit Mr Diggory. Très bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi.  
  
Tom fit attention de ne pas être séparé de Josh et d'Ellie, puis tous suivirent Mr Diggory dans le couloir. La grande porte à double battants s'ouvrit comme par magie et la file de premières années s'engouffra dans une immense salle éclairée par des milliers de chandelles flottantes. Tous les autres élèves étaient installés autour de quatre longues tables qui faisaient toute la longueur de la salle. Mr Diggory aligna les première année à l'autre bout de la salle, en face de la table des professeurs. Les conversations avaient cessé et tous les autres étudiants les observaient avec intensité. Tom leva les yeux aux ciel et eut le grand plaisir de contempler le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Il était sombre, nuageux et déchirés par d'énormes éclairs argentés. Mr Diggory installa un tabouret en face des nouveaux élèves. Il y déposa ensuite un vieux chapeau sale, râpé et rapiécé. Il y eut un long silence et les nouveaux élèves se regardèrent avec étonnement. Le chapeau se mit soudain à remuer et une déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche. Il se mit à chanter :  
  
Bienvenue, nouveaux élèves !  
  
Faites moi donc confiance,  
  
Car lorsque ma voix s'élève  
  
Ce n'est pas pour des confidences.  
  
En effet, on m'a donné le pouvoir  
  
De lire dans vos pensées ,  
  
Afin de tout y voir  
  
Et d'y trouver vos qualités.  
  
Mettez-moi sur votre tête dès maint'nant  
  
Puisque j'ai toujours raison.  
  
Je suis le Choixpeau pensant  
  
Et je trouverais votre maison  
  
Vous irez à Gryffondor,  
  
Si vous êtes hardi, fier et fort.  
  
A Poufsouffle vous serez,  
  
Si vous êtes patient et zélé.  
  
Par Serdaigle vous serez accueillis,  
  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis.  
  
Chez Serpentard vous serez en bonnes mains,  
  
Si vous êtes persévérant et malin.  
  
Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eût terminer sa chanson, toute la salle éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le vieux chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur Diggory s'avança en tenant à la main un rouleau de parchemin.  
  
-Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Appleby, Lisa !  
  
Une fille aux tresses rousses sortit du rang d'un pas hésitant. Elle mit le chapeau qui lui tomba sur le visages et s'assis sur le tabouret.  
  
-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.  
  
Des acclamations s'élevèrent de l'une des quatre tables et Lisa se dépêcha d'aller s'y asseoir. Tom vit un gros moine qui semblait constitué d'une fumée argentée, saluer Lisa à la table des Poufsouffle. Il donna un coup de coude discret à Josh en lui montrant le gros bonhomme.  
  
-C'est le fantôme de Poufsouffle, expliqua Josh alors que Mary Bones était envoyée à Gryffondor.  
  
Jerry Boot fut envoyé à Serdaigle, ainsi que Balthus Black et Mary Connelly.  
  
Ce fut ensuite le tour des s?urs Fletcher :  
  
-Fletcher, Audrey !  
  
-SERPENTARD !  
  
Il y eut une explosion d'applaudissement à la table des Serpentard et Audrey rejoignit sa table sous les huées des autres maisons.  
  
-Fletcher, Kim !  
  
-POUFSOUFFLE !  
  
-Fletcher, Sassia !  
  
-GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Olive Hornby, une fille à l'air hautain, fut envoyée à Serpentard. Tom commençait à se sentir très nerveux. Ca allait bientôt être à son tour.  
  
-Jedusor, Tom Elvis ! annonça le professeur Diggory.  
  
Tom avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le Choixpeau. Il le mit sur sa tête et il s'assit sur le tabouret.  
  
-Ha, ha, ha ! s'exclama une petite voix à son oreille. Tu es le fils de la Miss Blackburn.  
  
-Comment vous le savez ? Elle n'a pas été à Poudlard, pensa Tom.  
  
-N'oublie pas que je peux lire dans ton esprit, mon cher ami. Bien, très bien. Avec de pareilles qualités et une ambition à toute épreuve, je ne peut que t'envoyer à. SERPENTARD !  
  
Tom ôta le chapeau de sa tête et le reposa sur le tabouret, avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard. Il se fit accueillir triomphalement par les élèves de sa table et il s'assit entre Audrey et Olive Hornby.  
  
Landry, Jennifer fut envoyée à Gryffondor et Nott, Henri fut également envoyé à Serpentard.  
  
Et puis ce fut le tour de :  
  
-Potter, Joshua !  
  
-GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Et :  
  
-Prewett, Ellijandra ! (NDLA : le J se prononce Y)  
  
-SERDAIGLE !  
  
Tom fut étonné d'entendre comment le professeur Diggory avait appelé Ellie. Il n'avait jamais penser qu' "Ellie" n'était qu'un surnom.  
  
Trelawney, Mimi, une fille particulièrement boutonneuse pour son âge, fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et la Cérémonie de Répartition se termina avec Weasley, Nathan qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.  
  
Le professeur Diggory roula le parchemin et emmena le Choixpeau et le tabouret hors de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il se fut réinstaller à la table des professeurs, un vieil homme tout ridé, frêle et chauve avec encore quelques rares fins cheveux blancs se leva. Tout les élèves se turent et le vieux sorcier annonça d'une voix forte :  
  
-Le banquet de début d'année peut commencer !  
  
A cet instant, les plats disposés sur la table se remplirent instantanément de victuailles : poulets, saucisses, steaks, purée de pommes de terres, gratin, frites, pommes sautées, légumes divers et toutes sortes de sauces.  
  
-C'est qui ce vieux type, demanda Tom à Audrey en remplissant son assiette de purée.  
  
-C'est Armando Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Tom, qui avait la bouche pleine de purée, se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
-Excuse-moi, lui dit Olive Hornby en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plaît.  
  
Elle avait dit cela en lui faisant les yeux doux et Tom faillit s'étrangler.  
  
-Euh. oui, oui, tiens, dit-il précipitamment.  
  
Il faillit tout renverser sur Olive et Audrey ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Je crois que tes talents de séducteur font déjà effet, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Tom la fit taire en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule.  
  
Les Serpentard de première année se lancèrent dans un débat sur le Quidditch, et comme Tom n'y comprenait rien, il se mit à chercher Josh et Ellie des yeux. Il vit Josh parler avec délectation à Sassia et à un rouquin qui s'appelait Nathan Weasley. Tom ressentit un peu de jalousie, car Josh semblait ne plus se soucier de lui. Mais lorsqu'il regarda à la table des Serdaigle, il vit qu'Ellie était aussi seule dans son coin. Elle regardait fixement son assiette, mais ne mangeait rien et elle semblait pâle et déconfite. Tom pensa qu'elle devait être malade.  
  
Bientôt, les plats se vidèrent et laissèrent place à de somptueux desserts (meringues, choux à la crème, éclairs aux chocolats.). Tom mangea tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.  
  
-Hey ! doucement, lui fit Audrey. Manquerait plus que tu tombes malade dès le premier jour.  
  
Tom émit un bruit de protestation et attrapa un gros mille-feuilles qu'il engloutit en quelques bouchées. Lorsque tous les élèves furent repus, les plats se vidèrent une dernière fois, et Armando Dippet se leva à nouveau.  
  
-Et maintenant, comme toutes les années, quelques mots sur le règlement intérieur de l'école.  
  
Il y eut des sifflées et des huées dans la Grande Salle et les visages des élèves se renfrognèrent.  
  
-Oui, oui, je sais que vous n'aimez pas cela, reprit le directeur, mais c'est nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement de cette école. Les élèves de première année doivent bien sûr savoir qu'il est strictement interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite qui entoure l'école. Mr Picott, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs pendant les intercours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cour de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec le professeur Black ou avec le capitaine de leur équipe respective. A ce propos, je rappelle également que les première année ne sont pas autorisés à jouer au Quidditch et à posséder leur propre balais. Madame Lovegood, la bibliothécaire, rappelle que les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque ne doivent être en aucun cas déchirés, mordus, sciés, ensorcelés. et que les livres de la Réserve ne peuvent être empruntés qu'avec la permission écrite d'un professeur. Vous pouvez aller consulter la liste de tous les objets interdits sur le panneau d'affichage, dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
Dippet marqua une pause pour laisser le temps aux élèves d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
  
-Et avant de vous laisser partir, reprit-il, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire. Le professeur Hawke ayant déménagé cet été, c'est Mr Albus Dumbledore qui se chargera de vous initier à la Métamorphose.  
  
Un sorcier de haute taille à la longue barbe et aux cheveux châtain-roux se leva et salua l'assistance qui lui avait réservé une grande ovation. Il toisa les élèves de ses yeux bleus et brillant, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune posée sur son nez crochus. Lorsque les élèves eurent cessé d'applaudir, il se rassit et Dippet reprit la parole.  
  
-Et pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus grave qui mit les élèves mal à l'aise, le professeur, ou plutôt l'ex- professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Bones, qui était aussi un Auror de grande renommée, a perdu la vie lors de la terrible attaque qui s'est produite à Glasgow.  
  
Une fille de première année éclata en sanglot à la table des Gryffondor et un silence confus s'installa dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Il sera donc remplacé par Miss Ange Ollivander, continua Dippet.  
  
Une jeune et jolie sorcière aux cheveux blond cendré et au visage doux, où étincelaient des yeux verts, se leva à son tour. Mais elle reçut des applaudissements beaucoup moins nourris, le professeur Bones ayant été très apprécié de tous. Elle se rassit à son tour et Dippet réclama une dernière fois l'attention de tous.  
  
-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront annulées pour les années à venir.  
  
Il y'eut à nouveau bon nombre de protestations de la part des élèves de troisième année et plus, mais Dippet ne se laissa pas décontenancer.  
  
-Et pour cause, elles seront remplacées par des matchs de Quidditch amateurs et des cours de magie farceuse à la disposition de tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année.  
  
Cela suffit à convaincre les protestataires par de grands "Aaaaaaaah !" de soulagement. Seuls les élèves de première et de deuxième année continuèrent de fixer Dippet avec des regards assassins.  
  
-Bon, et maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Aller ! Hop ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
  
Tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie dans le plus grand désordre. Les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chef tentèrent tant bien que mal de calmer les élèves de leur maison. Tom resta en compagnie d'Audrey et d'Olive.  
  
Arrivés dans le grand hall, les différentes maisons prirent chacune une direction différente pour rejoindre leurs salles communes. Tom fit un dernier signe de la main à Josh et à Ellie avant de descendre un escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Les élèves de Serpentard parcoururent le labyrinthe des sous-sols pendant un quart d'heurs avant de s'arrêter devant un mur nu et humide. Un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns d'une quinzaine d'année se plaça face aux autres élèves.  
  
-Je suis Jason Higgs, votre nouveau Préfet.  
  
Il y eut quelques ricanements parmi les élèves plus âgés, mais Jason les ignora.  
  
-Le mot de passe ce trimestre est Basilic.  
  
Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt et les Serpentard franchirent l'ouverture. La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond brute. Des lampes rondes et verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait allègement dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées, autour de laquelle se trouvaient des fauteuils ouvragés (NDLA : description piquée aux pages 234-235 de Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets). A droite de l'entrée montait un escalier en colimaçon.  
  
-Les dortoirs des garçons sont à droite et ceux des filles à gauche, leur expliqua Jason. Bonne nuit tout le monde.  
  
Les élèves montèrent les escaliers et se dispersèrent sur le pallier. Tom entra dans le dortoir réservé aux première année ou se trouvaient cinq magnifiques lits à baldaquins. Sa valise avait été rangée sous son lit et son pyjama était posé sur le matelas moelleux.  
  
Tom était trop excité pour dormir, et c'était apparemment aussi le cas pour ses camarades de dortoir. Ils étaient tous un peu gênés et aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole. Un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux grand yeux bleus fut le premier à briser le silence. Il sauta sur son lit et dit :  
  
-Bon, comme personne ne veut prendre l'initiative. Je suis Romulus Lupin, sorcier de sang pur, fils de Julius Lupin et de Léa Bletchley.  
  
Il fit la révérence et s'enroula dans sa cape comme un grand seigneur. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Ben, moi c'est Chester Fairway, dit un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris, je suis également un Sang Pur et je suis fils de Luke Fairway et de Brenda McLowell.  
  
-Peter Spinnet pour vous servir, annonça un grand roux aux yeux verts. Sang Pur, pour changer, fils de Glenn Spinnet et de Mary Guipure, la célèbre couturière, bien évidemment.  
  
-J'suis Henry Nott, marmonna un autre blond avec de grands yeux noisette. Mon père est. enfin. était Gary Nott et ma mère est Darla Pucey.  
  
-Moi, je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et contrairement à vous tous, je suis moitié-moitié. Mon père est un Moldu, dont je ne connais pas le prénom, et ma mère était Sarah Blackburn.  
  
-Oh ! ho ! ho ! s'exclama Romulus. Je vois que nous avons deux descendants des grands sorciers de la Cellule Secrète : Henri et Tom.  
  
Mais apparemment, c'était le seul que cela faisait rire. Il se racla la gorge et se tut.  
  
-Bon, moi je tombe de fatigue, dit-il. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je vais dormir.  
  
Les autres approuvèrent et ils allèrent faire un tour dans la salle de bain, avant d'enfiler leurs pyjamas et de se mettre bien au chaud dans les confortables lits à baldaquins. Tom ferma les rideaux de velours rouge, puis il tira sa couverture sous son menton et cala bien sa tête entre les oreillers. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être Tallis, puis il se rappela qu'Audrey lui avait parler d'une volière. Il essaya ensuite de se remémorer les événements de la journée un par un, avant de tomber endormi. 


	5. Chapitre 4 --- Premiers ennuis et crise ...

Titre : Tom Jedusor (provisoire, pour changer un peu)  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-Mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : Les quatre tomes parus  
  
Nouveaux personnages : Ella Wilkinson, Ambre Quigley, Clara O'Brien, Marcellius Rogue, Orlando Murray, Patsy Cameron, Aidan Fudge, Genius Ichneumon, Minerva McGonagall, Madame Poiremûre.  
  
Rappel des persos :  
  
Owen Potter : Auror au service de la Brigade, mari de Gallia Hemingway et père de Joshua (dit Josh) et Daïra. Il a été chargé par le Ministère de prendre Tom en charge jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été.  
  
Gallia Potter, née Hemingway : Oubliator au service de la Brigade, femme de Owen Potter et mère de Josh et Daïra.  
  
Josh Potter : Fils de Gallia et Owen Potter. Élève en première année à Poudlard.  
  
Daïra Potter : Grande s?ur de Josh. Élève de sixième année à Gryffondor et elle est Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison.  
  
Jack Prewett : Mari de Linda McDonald et père de KC et Ellijandra (dite Ellie). C'est un ami d'enfance d'Owen et Gallia Potter.  
  
Linda Prewett, née McDonald : Femme de Jack Prewett et mère de KC et Ellie. Elle est également une amie d'enfance d'Owen et Gallia.  
  
Ellie Prewett : Fille de Jack et Linda Prewett. Elève de première année à Serdaigle.  
  
KC Prewett : Petite s?ur d'Ellie. Elle doit encore attendre trois ans avant d'entrer à Poudlard.  
  
Sarah Blackburn : Ancien Chef de la Brigade et membre de la Cellule Secrète. Mère de Tom.  
  
Gary Nott : Ancien membre de la Cellule secrète qui a été exécuté. Mari de Darla Pucey et père de Henri.  
  
Marcellus Grindelwald : Ancien membre de la Cellule Secrète. Il n'a jamais été retrouvé.  
  
Audrey Fletcher : Élève de première année à Serpentard.  
  
Sassia Fletcher : Élève de première année à Gryffondor.  
  
Kim Fletcher : Élève de première année à Poufsouffle. Elle est muette.  
  
Jamie Fletcher : Élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle.  
  
Jake Fletcher : Élève de cinquième année et Préfet de Serdaigle.  
  
Romulus Lupin : Fils de Julius Lupin et de Léa Bletchley. Élève de première année à Serpentard.  
  
Chester Fairway : Fils de Luke Fairway et de Brenda McLowell. Élève de première année à Serpentard.  
  
Peter Spinnet : Fils de Glenn Spinnet et de Mary Guipure. Élève de première année à Serpentard.  
  
Henri Nott : Fils de Gary Nott et de Darla Pucey. Élève en première année à Serpentard.  
  
Jason Higgs : Élève de cinquième année et Préfet de Serpentard.  
  
Armando Dippet : Directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Marlon Diggory : Directeur-adjoint et professeur de Sortilèges.  
  
Darren Black : Professeur de Vol.  
  
Célestina Hawke : ancien professeur de Métamorphose.  
  
Albus Dumbledore : nouveau professeur de Métamorphose.  
  
Daniel Bones : Auror et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ayant perdu la vie à Glasgow.  
  
Ange Ollivander : Nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Mr Ogg : Garde-chasse de Poudlard  
  
Apollon Picott : Concierge de Poudlard.  
  
Gertie Lovegood : Bibliothécaire de Poudlard.  
  
Récapitulation : Comme je n'ai pas réussi à placer tous les première année de chaque Maison pendant la Cérémonie de Répartition, je vous mets ici la liste complète. Les élèves apparaîtront, seront décris et évolueront au fil des chapitres.  
  
GRYFFONDOR:  
  
Garçons :  
  
-Aidan Fudge  
  
-Ewan Lovegood  
  
-Orlando Murray  
  
-Joshua Potter  
  
-Nathan Weasley  
  
Filles :  
  
-Mary Bones  
  
-Patsy Cameron  
  
-Alicia Faucett  
  
-Sassia Fletcher  
  
-Jennifer Landry  
  
POUFSOUFFLE :  
  
Garçons :  
  
-Julien Davis  
  
-Tomas Dubois  
  
-Christopher Felton  
  
-Nicholas Macmillan  
  
-Roger Wellington  
  
Filles :  
  
-Lisa Appleby  
  
-Allia Bell  
  
-Kim Fletcher  
  
-Rosie Pumpkin  
  
-Mimi Trelawney  
  
SERDAIGLE :  
  
Garçons :  
  
-Balthus Black  
  
-Jerry Boot  
  
-Archibald Lynch  
  
-Todd Summers  
  
-Steven Warrington  
  
Filles :  
  
-Mandy Brooks  
  
-Mary Connelly  
  
-Tara Greeth  
  
-Ellijandra Prewett  
  
-Annie Watson  
  
SERPENTARD :  
  
Garçons :  
  
-Chester Fairway  
  
-Tom Elvis Jedusor  
  
-Romulus Lupin  
  
-Henri Nott  
  
-Peter Spinnet  
  
Filles :  
  
-Audrey Fletcher  
  
-Olive Hornby  
  
-Clara O'Brien  
  
-Ambre Quigley  
  
-Ella Wilkinson  
  
Résumé général : Nan, je vous dirais rien du tout, à part que les rabâchages sont terminés et que l'action peut enfin commencer.  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos, lieux. de cette fanfic appartiennent à Mrs J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 --- Premiers ennuis et crise de nerf  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Oh, non ! s'exclama Romulus en lisant son emploi du temps. On a cours avec les Gryffondor, aujourd'hui.  
  
-Et alors ? demanda Tom la bouche pleine de porridge. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. On a déjà eu plusieurs cours avec eux, en plus.  
  
-Tu connais pas les Gryffondor ! répondit Romulus en essuyant de sa manche les flocons d'avoine que Tom lui avait postillonnés à la figure. De vrais fayots ! Toujours en train de lécher les baskets aux profs et en train de jouer aux héros. C'est pitoyable !  
  
-Pfff ! Tu dis juste ça parce que tu t'es ramassé une gifle de Landry, répliqua Peter.  
  
Romulus lui lança un regard noir et Peter lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Sérieux ? s'étonna Henri. Faut que tu nous racontes ça, Lupin !  
  
-Nan, ai pas envie ! marmonna Romulus. Peter a cas raconter lui.  
  
-Vas-y, raconte vite, Peter ! s'impatienta Chester en renversant le contenu de son verre dans l'assiette d'Audrey.  
  
-Oh, mais ça va pas la tête, Fairway ? s'énerva Audrey qui tenait une tartine imbibée de jus de citrouille du bout des doigts.  
  
-Scuse-moi, Fletcher.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce vous avez vous cinq à être excités comme ça ? demanda-t- elle devant l'air impatient des garçons.  
  
-Rien, rien, répondit Tom. C'est juste que Peter se dépêche pas de nous raconter comment Romulus c'est ramassé de Jennifer Landry.  
  
-Euh. ce serait sympa de me demander mon avis avant de raconter ça au prem. fit Romulus qui semblait glisser de sa chaise.  
  
-Ah ouais ? le coupa Audrey qui semblait intéressée. Landry ? Ce serait pas cette . euh . crâneuse de Gryffondor ? Raconte toujours, Peter.  
  
-Ben voilà comment ça c'est passé, commença Peter. C'était il y'a deux jours, juste avant le cours de Sortilèges, lundi matin. Romulus et moi, on vous a perdu de vue au troisième étage et on a erré un moment dans le château à la recherche de la classe. Et d'un coup, on est tombé sur une bande de Gryffondor. Ils nous ont engueulés comme quoi on avait rien à faire là et qu'on avait intérêt à se barrer vite fait, mais Romulus à trouvé une réplique suffisamment spirituelle - il fit un clin d'?il à son auditoire - pour nous attirer les foudres de la bande de Gryffondor.  
  
-Et après ? Et après ? s'écria Audrey en ameutant presque toute la table des Serpentard.  
  
Olive Hornby et une autre Serpentard du nom d'Ella Wilkinson s'approchèrent du petit groupe pour écouter la suite. Romulus se tassa encore plus sur sa chaise et maintenant, seule une touffe de cheveux châtains dépassant de la table laissait deviner sa présence.  
  
-Après ? C'est la que ça se complique, reprit Peter. Les Gryffondor ont répliqué et nous ont insultés comme pas possible. Romulus n'a pas bronché. Il s'est avancé vers Landry, qui l'avait particulièrement insulté, il lui a lancé un sourire canaille en s'approchant d'elle et il lui a fait "du calme, bébé, ne t'effarouche pas comme ça devant un homme comme moi" et paf ! Il lui donne une tape sur les @#%$. La réaction n'a pas traîné : Landry lui a lancé un "comment oses-tu" particulièrement outré et elle l'a giflé. Elle était rouge de colère et les yeux lui sortaient de la tête ! On aurait dit une furie, vous auriez dû voir ça !  
  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire, sauf Romulus qui venait de disparaître sous la table.  
  
-Ben dis-donc, Romulus ! Si tu touches déjà les @#%$ aux filles à presque douze ans, qu'est-ce que ce sera les prochaines années ? s'exclama Ella avec une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
  
Romulus émit un drôle de grognement étouffé.  
  
-Ouais, fit Audrey pensive. Finalement, vous vous en êtes tirés à bon compte. Ils auraient pu vraiment s'énerver et vous jeter un sort.  
  
-Mais attend, répliqua Peter, ils ont essayé. Mais on était déjà loin quand ils ont lancé l'offensive. On a réussi à les éviter ses deux derniers jours, mais aujourd'hui on n'aura pas le choix de les affronter. Au fait, on a quoi comme cours avec eux ?  
  
-Potions, répondit Romulus en émergeant de sous la table. Deux heures, en plus !  
  
-T'en fais pas, Romulus, le rassura Ella. On sera tous là pour te seconder si tu perds la vie au cours de l'affrontement.  
  
Les joues de Romulus rosirent légèrement et il se contenta de hocher la tête à l'intention de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, dont les yeux marron brillaient malicieusement.  
  
-Tiens, au fait, tu as fais le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, Olive ? demanda Peter.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
Peter lui lança un regard suppliant et elle comprit.  
  
-Non ! Tu vas pas déjà commencer, quand même ? On en est à notre quatrième semaine ici et tu commences déjà à m'embêter. Tu as jusqu'à mardi prochain pour rendre ton devoir, alors débrouille-toi ! Et en plus, c'était une dissert', donc ce serait pas très malin si tu te ramenais en cours avec toutes les même réponses que moi.  
  
-Mais c'est pas pour copier, répliqua Peter. C'est seulement pour me faire une idée.  
  
-J'ai dit que c'était hors de question, lança froidement Olive pour clore le débat.  
  
Peter marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même et se mit à manger maussadement son porridge.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Ella.  
  
-Je disais que je détestait ce fichu Binns ! En plus il est tellement vieux qu'on dirait qu'il lui suffirait d'éternuer pour le voir tomber raide mort. D'ailleurs il ne serait pas différent s'il était un fantôme. Avec sa voix monocorde et ses manières endormies ! Il est aussi morne que le Baron Sanglant !  
  
-Tiens, bonjour Baron ! fit Tom en faisant un signe de la main et en lançant un coup d'?il par dessus l'épaule de Peter.  
  
Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui.  
  
-Toi, tu vas me le payer ! s'écria Peter mi-riant, mi-rougissant.  
  
Et il se jeta sur lui, avant de lui écraser une tartine au miel sur la figure. Mais il ne s'en tira pas à si bon compte : Henri tenta de défendre Tom et versa son verre d'eau dans le col de Peter. Puis toute la bande s'y mit. Olive, qui tentait d'immobiliser Henri, se fit tirer les cheveux par Ella, qui avait la tête coincée par le coude d'Audrey, alors que celle-ci se faisait chatouiller à mort par Romulus, qui était couvert de porridge à cause de Chester, à qui Tom avait fait un croche-pied.  
  
-Ca suffit ! s'écria une voix féminine  
  
C'était Miss Ollivander, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle tenta de les séparer à l'aide du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Lorsque la bande d'agitateurs se fut calmée, Dumbledore s'éloigna, alors que le professeur Ollivander les regardait, les mains sur les hanches et ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Les huit compagnons baissèrent les yeux, confus.  
  
-Désolés, professeur, se lança Audrey. On était seulement en train de s'amuser.  
  
-De s'amuser ? s'écria la jeune femme, rouge de colère. Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi, Miss Fletcher ? Il y'a une grande différence entre s'amuser et s'entretuer, figurez-vous. Pour cause, je vais enlever cinq points à chacun.  
  
-Cinq points chacun ? s'indigna Olive.  
  
-Oui, Miss Hornby, et en prime, vous écoperez tous d'une retenue.  
  
-Oh, non ! S'il vous plaît, professeur, se plaignit Peter. Déjà qu'on est encombré par les devoirs.  
  
-Ca, Mr Spinnet, c'est votre affaire, pas la mienne ! Réfléchissez à deux fois avant de faire des bêtises.  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence et Tom se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la Grande Salle. Tout les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur eux et Tom se sentit rougir de honte.  
  
-Vous serez informez de votre punition dès demain matin. En attendant, allez-vous changez. Et dépêchez-vous : les cours vont commencer d'ici un une demi-heure.  
  
Ils se regardèrent les uns et les autres, sans oser bouger.  
  
-Vous êtes encore là ? s'impatienta-t-elle d'un air faussement étonné.  
  
Tom n'attendit pas une seconde de plus : il fila comme une flèche à travers la Grande Salle, suivit de près par les sept autres. Ils ne firent pas attention aux rires moqueurs des élèves des autres maisons. Ils se pressèrent de rejoindre le hall d'entrée et de descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols du château. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent essoufflés devant le mur d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard.  
  
-Basilic ! lâcha Henri dans un dernier souffle.  
  
Ils se glissèrent par l'entrée qui s'était ouverte et débouchèrent dans l'accueillante salle commune.  
  
-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a fait perdre quarante points à Serpentard dès notre quatrième semaine ici ? s'exclama Olive outrée.  
  
-Attends, c'est pas le pire, fit remarquer Peter. On va être punis je te signale, et c'est pas rien ! Déjà qu'on a ses fichus trois rouleaux de parchemin que nous a donnés Binns !  
  
-Fiche-moi la paix avec tes rouleaux de parchemin, s'énerva Olive.  
  
-Elle a raison, intervint Henri. C'est quand même plus grave de faire perdre des points à notre maison. On est des égoïstes, voilà tout.  
  
Les autres approuvèrent, honteux et le visage déconfit.  
  
-Mais n'empêche qu'on s'est quand même bien marrés, murmura Chester avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Puis ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se changer et prendre leurs affaires.  
  
Des bruits de conversations et de pas résonnèrent d'en bas. Les autres Serpentard venaient d'arriver pour préparer les affaires nécessaires à leurs cours.  
  
Tom, qui fut le premier à réintégrer la salle commune, se sentit tirer par le col. C'était un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et gras et au visage cireux où deux yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat maléfique, qui venait de l'empoigner.  
  
-Sal crétin de première année ! grogna-t-il méchamment. Tu vas payer pour ce que toi et ta bande d'imbéciles avez fait !  
  
Il leva son poing d'un air menaçant et Tom ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Mais le coup ne l'atteignit jamais, car à ce moment Jason Higgs intervint.  
  
-Arrête ça tout de suite Rogue ! ordonna-t-il. Je crois qu'on a perdu assez de points pour aujourd'hui, alors inutile d'en rajouter d'avantage.  
  
Le dénommé Rogue grogna quelque chose, puis il relâcha Tom.  
  
-C'est bon pour cette fois, dit-il. Mais la prochaine fois.  
  
-Vas-t'en Rogue, lui fit Jason d'un ton calme.  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de partir en marmonnant.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, dit Tom à l'intention de son sauveur.  
  
Mais Jason lui lança un regard attristé et plein de reproches. Il s'éloigna sans rien dire et cela mit Tom très mal à l'aise. Il s'en voulut beaucoup et le sentiment de honte l'envahit à nouveau. Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle appartenait à Romulus.  
  
-Ouf ! On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance. J'ai vraiment cru que ce type allait t'en coller une bonne ! T'es un sacré veinard tu sais ?  
  
Tom lui sourit faiblement, et bientôt les autres les rejoignirent. Olive regarda Tom avec les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.  
  
-Tu n'as rien, Tom ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.  
  
-Non, ça va, marmonna Tom. Mais c'était qui ce type ?  
  
-Marcellius Rogue, répondit machinalement Audrey. Mes frangins m'en ont déjà parlé. Il paraît que c'est la terreur de Poudlard et le tyran des Gryffondor.  
  
-Un brave type, quoi ! fit Romulus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai une s?ur à Gryffondor !  
  
-Oh ! calme-toi, Audrey. Je disais ça pour rire.  
  
-Bon, c'est quand vous voulez les gars, dit Chester. A moins que vous vouliez arriver en retard au cours de Potion et nous faire perdre encore des points ?  
  
Ils grognèrent et lancèrent des regards assassins à Chester. Après avoir été rejoins par Ambre Quigley et Clara O'Brien, deux autres filles de Serpentard, ils sortirent de la salle commune et refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Mais au lieu de remonter vers le hall d'entrée, ils descendirent une volée de marches qui menaient aux cachots. Ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs sombres, dont les murs suintaient d'une matière visqueuse et puantes.  
  
-Oh ! Beurk ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit, fit Ella. Heureusement qu'on a qu'un cours de Potions par semaine, parce que je ne supporterais pas de descendre tous les jours ici !  
  
-Allons, ne t'en fais pas ma jolie, je suis la pour te protéger, lui dit Romulus.  
  
Puis il enleva sa cape et fit semblant de la poser sur une flaque d'eau invisible.  
  
-Je vous en prie, Miss, lui dit-il en s'inclinant comme un gentleman.  
  
Ella joua le jeu et marcha sur la cape.  
  
-Merci bien Monsieur, vous êtes un jeune homme tout à fait charmant.  
  
-Fini de rire les enfants, regardez qui voilà ! grogna Peter en désignant un groupe d'élèves qui attendait devant le cachot nº 8 où devait avoir lieu le cours de Potion.  
  
-T'en fais pas, Peter, j'ai la situation bien en main, le rassura Romulus d'un ton faussement convaincu.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà donc ? On dirait ces crétins de Serpentard. Et au grand complet, en plus ! leur lança un grand rouquin couvert de tâches de rousseur.  
  
-La ferme Weasley ! dit Audrey dont les tâches de sons rivalisaient avec celles de Nathan.  
  
-Il me semble qu'on a quelques petits comptes à régler, ajouta Jennifer Landry qui avait déjà sortit sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
Elle fixait particulièrement Romulus de ses yeux bleus. Elle secoua sa tête pour dégager son visage de quelques mèches brunes et un rictus se dessina sur son joli visage.  
  
-Prépare-toi à payer, Lupin, dit-elle menaçante.  
  
-Si tu touches un seul cheveu de Romulus, tu vas le regretter amèrement, répliqua Ella qui avait elle-aussi sa baguette à la main.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, Wilkinson, tu défends Lupin maintenant ? Il va falloir vous marier, ironisa Nathan.  
  
Ella rougit comme une pivoine, mais elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer; au contraire, ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur sa baguette. Nathan sortit la sienne à son tour et il fut imité par les autres Gryffondor. Les Serpentard leur firent front, eux aussi armés de leurs baguettes magiques. Nathan pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseur : les Serpentard étaient supérieur en nombre à dix contre six. Tom remarqua son malaise et il sut que les Gryffondor ne tenteraient plus rien maintenant. Mais il se trompait : Nathan prononça une formule étrange en pointant sa baguette sur Romulus, qui roula sur le sol en se tordant de rire.  
  
-Hey ! Stop ! cria une voix féminine à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Quatre personnes s'approchaient du groupe et Tom reconnut Josh et Sassia. Les deux autres étaient Patsy Cameron, une petite boulette aux cheveux blonds et courts, et Orlando Murray, un grand type aux cheveux bruns et à l'air absent.  
  
Les yeux de Sassia lançaient des éclairs. Elle toisa sévèrement ses camarade de Gryffondor, puis elle s'approcha de Romulus et prononça une formule qui eût pour effet de faire cesser son fou rire. Elle l'aida ensuite à se relever, avant de rejoindre le rang des Gryffondor.  
  
Entre temps, Josh s'était approché de Tom et il lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
-J'ai l'impression que la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard a éclaté. Heureusement que notre future Préfète est là pour veiller au grain.  
  
-Future Préfète ? Whaou ! A ce point là ?  
  
-Ouais, elle arrête pas de bûcher comme une malade et de nous reprendre quand on se laisse aller à faire les débiles. Mais sinon, elle est gentille.  
  
-Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir, mais est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Ellie ? demanda Tom.  
  
-Non, pas tellement. Elle a pas l'air dans son assiette. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais on dirait qu'elle nous évite. D'ailleurs, elle évite tout le monde : même les Serdaigle.  
  
-J'ai remarqué aussi. Mais ça fait depuis déjà le premier jour qu'on est ici qu'elle.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants, le coupa une voix grinçante, je vois que vous êtes déjà tous là.  
  
Tom se retourna. Genius Ichneumon, un petit homme grisonnant aux yeux bleus pâles qui était leur professeur de Potions, se tenaient derrière lui.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et fit entrer les élèves. Tom s'installa à côté de Josh, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Romulus. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et il déposa ses affaires sur son pupitre. Le professeur attendit que les élèves aient fini de préparer leur matériel, puis il commença :  
  
-Voilà, dit-il en posant la liste des élèves sur sa table, tout le monde est là. C'est parfait. Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais vous rappeler que le règlement intérieur stipule qu'il ne faut pas faire de magie pendant les intercours. Et étant donnée qu'elles ne vous sont d'aucune utilité pour ce cours, je vous demande donc de ne plus emporter vos baguettes ici, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir tout à l'heure.  
  
-Vous. vous avez vu ? s'étonna Peter.  
  
-Bien sûr que j'ai vu, répondit le professeur.  
  
-Mais, vous n'étiez même pas là, fit remarquer Romulus.  
  
-Bon est-ce qu'on peut commencer le cour ? s'impatienta Sassia.  
  
-La ferme Fletcher, lui lança Chester avant de recevoir une gifle d'Audrey.  
  
-Insulte pas ma s?ur !  
  
-On se calme ! tonna la voix du professeur Ichneumon. Je sais que le taux d'affinité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'est pas très élevé, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes en classe. Alors vous règlerez vos comptes pendant la pause, parce que j'aimerais bien commencer mon cours.  
  
Les deux heures de cours passèrent assez rapidement et sans trop de problèmes. Mais les Gryffondor avaient tout de même perdu dix points, à cause de la tentative que Jennifer avait fait pour empoisonner Romulus.  
  
A la fin du cours, les élèves se dispersèrent pour rapporter leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et pour prendre celles nécessaires à leur prochain cours.  
  
Lorsque les Serpentard eurent réintégré leur salle commune, Romulus s'effondra sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux.  
  
-C'était crevant ce cours, soupira-t-il. Heureusement qu'Ichneumon ne nous a pas donné de devoirs.  
  
-C'est pas le moment de se reposer, fit remarquer Ella. Prépare vite tes affaires pour le prochain cours, il faut qu'on descende pour la pause.  
  
-Fichus profs, grogna Romulus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous laissent pas rester dans notre salle commune pour la pause ?  
  
-Tu ajouteras cette question à la liste des grands mystères de la vie, répondit Peter, mais en attendant dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.  
  
  
  
-On a quoi comme cours après ? demanda Tom en arrivant dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
-Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Audrey.  
  
-Pitié ! s'exclama Romulus. Comme si on avait pas déjà assez souffert en Potions, on va avoir un cours avec Ollivander ! C'est sûre qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé au petit dèj' elle va nous mener la vie dure. J'aurais mieux fait de demander à Papa de m'envoyer à Durmstrang.  
  
-C'est une école de sorcellerie bulgare, expliqua Audrey à l'attention de Tom.  
  
-Je t'en prie Audrey, gémit Romulus, dis-moi qu'on a seulement une heure de cours.  
  
-Oui, enfin, pour ce matin. Mais désolée de te dire qu'on a encore une heure demain matin et une heure vendredi en fin d'après-midi.  
  
Romulus fit semblant d'avoir une attaque cardiaque, avant de s'effondrer sur la pelouse humide du parc. Les autres s'assirent également et se mirent à bavarder de tout et de rien.  
  
Le sujet retomba inévitablement sur le massacre commis en août, car Audrey se débrouillait toujours pour insérer le sujet dans toute conversation normale.  
  
-Mon père pense vraiment que c'est Grindelwald, il n'a aucun doute la dessus, dit Audrey.  
  
-Le père d'Ellie pense la même chose, fit remarquer Tom.  
  
Mais personne ne l'écoutait, car toute leur attention était braquée sur les propos d'Audrey.  
  
-T'as pas arrêté de nous répéter ça depuis. laisse-moi réfléchir. depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, Audrey, soupira Chester. Et si ton père se trompait.  
  
-Non, il ne se trompe jamais. Il est Auror, je te rappelle, répliqua-t- elle, pas un vulgaire Langue-de-Plomb comme ton père.  
  
-Arrête ça tout de suite Audrey, intervint Henri, je te rappelle que son père était le dernier Chef de la Brigade. Et en plus, il n'y aucun mal a travailler au Département des Mystères.  
  
-Ils font quoi là-bas, demanda Tom qui était dépassé par ce que les autres racontaient.  
  
Les autres haussèrent les épaules.  
  
-Tu sais Tom, expliqua Peter, ce département porte bien son nom.  
  
-Enfin, moi je dis ça, parce que il faut être logique, continua Audrey. Les seuls autres personnes qui auraient pu commettre de pareilles atrocités étaient Gary Nott et Sarah Blackburn. Mais ils sont morts.  
  
-Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune considération pour les autres, toi, siffla Peter.  
  
Il avait dit cela en désignant Tom et Henri du regard.  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais c'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle. C'est donc pour ça que ça ne peut être que Grindelwald.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à la Cellule Secrète ? demanda Chester. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être ton père l'auteur de tout ça. Tout le monde sait qu'il a collaboré avec.  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Audrey venait de lui bondir dessus.  
  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça, espèce d'imbécile, cria-t-elle.  
  
Elle le rua de coups comme une démente, mais Tom et Romulus parvinrent à la maîtriser. Elle toisa Chester qui était à terre avec la lèvre inférieur en sang et un gros hématome sur la joue droite.  
  
-Ca, tu me le paieras, Chester, dit-elle avant de s'enfuir vers le château.  
  
-Elle est complètement folle, celle-là, s'exclama Ella en aidant Chester à se relever.  
  
-D'autant plus que c'est elle qui l'a cherché, fit remarquer Henri.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Olive. Elle va bouder un moment et puis elle va revenir.  
  
Tom était pensif. Apparemment, le père d'Audrey n'avait pas été un ange. Il lui semblait que tous les Serpentard avaient eu des problèmes de corruption dans leurs familles. Un rayon de soleil perça la masse de nuages gris et éclaira un groupe de jeunes qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Tom reconnut Ellie et Josh.  
  
-Je vous rejoins en cours tout à l'heure, dit-il aux autres.  
  
Les autres étaient trop occupés à débattre du cas d'Audrey et ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Tom s'éloigna des Serpentard et s'approcha de Josh et Ellie. Mais en arrivant près d'eux, il hésita. Ellie semblait exaspérée et énervée, alors que Josh ne cessait de la harceler.  
  
-Je te dis que tout va bien, disait Ellie à Josh en articulant bien.  
  
-Mais Ellie.  
  
-Y a pas de mais ! s'écria-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
-Euh. salut, fit timidement Tom.  
  
-Tiens, Tom, te voilà justement ! s'exclama Josh. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Hein dit, qu'Ellie n'a pas l'air bien.  
  
-Ben si, quand même.  
  
-Traître, siffla Ellie entre ses dents. Soit au moins de mon côté, Tom. Si je dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien. Pourquoi vous cherchez à faire de moi une malade mentale ?  
  
-Ah ! tu vois, tu déformes tout ! lança Josh.  
  
Ellie poussa un énorme soupir d'exaspération.  
  
-Vous êtes complètement tarés ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Puis elle partit en courant. Tom regarda Josh, qui haussa les épaules.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? demanda Tom.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Ben ouais, y a déjà Audrey qui vient de s'énerver et de partir, et maintenant c'est Ellie. On devrait peut-être la laisser tranquille.  
  
-Ouais, mais je suis quand même sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle, répliqua Josh.  
  
-Tom ! cria une voix.  
  
Tom se retourna et vit qu'Henri accourait vers lui. Il arriva à leur hauteur et lança un regard suspect à Josh, avant de se tourner vers Tom.  
  
-Tu viens, Tom ? ça va bientôt sonner.  
  
-Tu vois pas qu'il est avec moi ? demanda Josh irrité.  
  
-Laisse, Josh ! le calma Tom.  
  
-Josh ? s'étonna Henri. Josh Potter ?  
  
-En personne, répondit Josh. Il semblerait que du devrais le savoir après un mois d'école à trois cours par semaine avec les Gryffondor.  
  
Les yeux d'Henri semblèrent s'embuer et son sourire se figea. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec lui, Tom. Il est comme son père : un putain de salopard !  
  
-Tu peux répéter ça, Nott ? s'énerva Josh.  
  
-Et comment que je le répète ! Tu es comme ton père.  
  
Josh sauta soudainement au ventre d'Henri et le fit rouler par terre. Henri perdit sa baguette et il se mit à marteler le dos de Josh de coups de poing. Tom, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, ramassa la baguette à terre et la pointa sur les deux garçons.  
  
-Stop ! s'écria-t-il.  
  
Il pointa la baguette vers le sol et sans qu'il ne fasse rien, il y eut un petit bruit d'explosion et une motte d'herbe fut arrachée. Josh et Henri se relevèrent et regardèrent Tom d'un air où se mêlaient la peur et l'admiration. Tom était dans ses petits souliers. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il rendit sa baguette à Henri et fit un pas en arrière pour s'enfuir à son tour, mais il se heurta à quelqu'un. C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le professeur le regarda de ses yeux perçants.  
  
-J'enlèverais cinq points à chacun de vous pour vous être battus, dit-il à l'intention de Josh et Henri. Quand à vous, Mr Jedusor, veuillez me suive.  
  
Tom se contenta de hocher la tête et il suivit le professeur à travers le parc. Il lança un dernier coup d'?il en arrière. Josh lui lançait un regard désolé, alors qu'Henri se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il passa devant plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui le regardaient avec des yeux méchants et calculateurs. Tom se sentit rougir et il détourna les yeux et il se concentra sur le sol. Le professeur Dumbledore le fit entrer dans le château, puis il l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs. Après quelques minutes, il arrivèrent dans un couloir que Tom n'avait encore jamais visité, et ils avancèrent jusqu'à une gargouille de pierre particulièrement laide.  
  
-Kheops, lança le professeur à la gargouille.  
  
Elle s'anima et fit un pas de côté, ses yeux de verres s'allumant d'un éclat rouge. Derrière elle, un mur s'ouvrit et le professeur Dumbledore fit signe à Tom d'entrer dans le passage. Tom entra par l'étroite ouverture et se retrouva face à un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui- même. Le professeur et lui s'avancèrent sur les marches et le mur derrière eux se referma avec un bruit sourd. Lorsque l'escalier arriva à sa fin, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants. Le professeur Dumbledore frappa à la lourde porte à l'aide du heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon qui y était accroché. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et le professeur Dumbledore fit avancer Tom. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce ronde aux murs recouverts de portraits, où somnolaient les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Tom était maintenant habituer à voir les sujets des tableaux se mouvoir et discuter entre eux, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'une vieille femme lui lança un clin d'?il amical. La pièce était meublée de quelques étagères qui craquaient sous des tonnes de livres et d'un grand bureau en bois massif.  
  
-Excusez-moi un instant, lui dit le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Il s'engouffra par une porte située derrière le bureau et laissa Tom seul dans la pièce. Tom profita de l'absence du professeur pour examiner plus en détail les lieux. Mais il n'y avait rien de très intéressant. Les livres traitaient tous de règlements, d'anciennes listes de directeurs et d'autres sujets administratifs. Les seuls élément hors du commun dans la pièce étaient les portraits mouvants et le vieux Choixpeau magique qui était posé sur le sommet de l'une des étagères. Tom s'approcha de la grande fenêtre à carreaux qui donnait sur le parc. Il voyait les élèves discuter et rigoler. Il vit Josh qui avait réintégrer un groupe de Gryffondor, et Ella qui essayait de résonner Audrey. Il vit aussi Romulus, Henri, Peter, Chester et Olive qui se prenaient de tête avec Jennifer, Nathan, Patsy et un grand blond du nom d'Aidan Fudge. Mais il eut beau scruter le parc dans tous les sens, il ne parvint pas à voir Ellie. Il se dit qu'elle était peut-être rentrée au château.  
  
Ses pensée furent chassées par un grincement derrière lui. La porte par laquelle était sortit le professeur venait de s'ouvrir. Dippet entra dans la pièce, accompagné du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Je m'en vais Monsieur le Directeur, dit le professeur.  
  
-Mais faites donc mon cher Dumbledore, répondit Dippet.  
  
Dumbledore ressortit par la porte en chêne, laissant Dippet et Tom seuls dans la pièce. Une sonnerie retentit au même instant, annonçant la reprise des cours.  
  
-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, commença Tom, je vous jure que...  
  
-Ne dites rien, Mr Jedusor, l'interrompit Dippet. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Mais je tiens seulement à vous poser quelques questions.  
  
Il claqua des doigts et une chaise sortant de nul part vint se poser devant l'imposant pupitre de chêne.  
  
-Il vaut mieux s'asseoir, je pense, fit remarquer Dippet.  
  
Le vieux directeur alla s'installer derrière son bureau et Tom s'assit face à lui.  
  
-Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun contact avec notre monde avant le 1er août de cette année, c'est exact ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Tom. J'ai même été très surpris en recevant la lettre de Poudlard, la veille. Enfin. je n'étais peut-être pas si surpris que ça.  
  
Dippet le fixa droit dans les yeux et Tom détourna le regard, en se tordant obstinément les doigts.  
  
-Expliquez-vous, je vous prie, demanda le directeur.  
  
-Et bien. c'est difficile à expliquer. Disons que je le sentais au fond de moi. C'était une sensation enfouie au fond de mon être et. et parfois ça bouillonnait en moi et j'étais capable de faire des choses étranges. Par exemple, si je me concentrais suffisamment, j'arrivais à faire éclater des verres ou des bouteilles. Et aussi, sous l'effet de la colère ou de la peur, je parvenais à colorer les cheveux des gens ou à disparaître soudainement pour réapparaître dans un autre endroit.  
  
-Oui, c'est chose commune à tout sorcier normalement constitué, expliqua Dippet. Il ne faut pas vous faire de souci pour si peu. Mais, donc, il n'y a pas eu d'autres contacts ?  
  
-Non, Monsieur.  
  
-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, lorsque vous avez pris la baguette de votre ami ?  
  
-Je. je voyais Josh et Henri se battre, et. et j'ai voulu les arrêter, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent du mal. J'ai vu la baguette d'Henri à terre et le premier réflexe que j'ai eu, c'est de la ramasser. Quand je l'ai sentie serrée entre mes doigts, j'ai soudain su ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai incliné la pointe de la baguette vers le sol et soudain j'ai entendu une détonation et j'ai vu la motte d'herbe gicler. Et. et pourtant je n'ai prononcé aucun mot. Je vous assure que je ne comprend pas, Monsieur ! Ne me renvoyez pas, je vous en prie !  
  
-Du calme, mon garçon. Personne ne va vous renvoyer. Disons que c'est juste un peu embarrassant. votre mère. tout ça. enfin. je veux dire.  
  
-Je sais pour ma mère, Monsieur, lui dit Tom.  
  
-Oh ! s'exclama Dippet surpris. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre au courant par peur que cela ne vous trouble. Mais si vous êtes au courant, c'est très bien ainsi.  
  
-Mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réussi pareil sort ?  
  
-Non, je ne le peux pas. Et c'est assez embarrassant comme situation, pour vous comme pour moi, mais je crois que c'était du pur hasard. Et puis j'ai demandé à chaque professeur de me faire un rapport détaillé sur les capacités de chaque élèves lors des cours, et j'ai ici une note très enthousiaste de Mr Diggory, votre professeur de Sortilèges, à votre sujet. Vous êtes tout simplement doué, à mon avis. Je reste tout de même perplexe, car le sort que vous avez utilisé n'est pas appris aux élèves de premier cycle. Trop complexe et trop. dangereux. vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
  
Tom rougit un peu et il y eut un instant de silence.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas de problème d'intégration ou autre ? reprit Dippet.  
  
-Euh. non, non, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Je m'entends bien avec mes camarades de Serpentard, et avec Ellie Prewett, Josh Potter et Sassia et Kim Fletcher.  
  
-Très bien, très bien. Alors je conviens qu'on passe l'éponge sur toute cette affaire. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voudriez me parler, Mr Jedusor ?  
  
Tom réfléchit un instant. Il aurait bien voulu parler de ce qu'il s'était passer dans la boutique d'Ollivander, mais il se retint : peut-être valait- il mieux ne pas parler de ces choses-là.  
  
-Non, Monsieur.  
  
-Alors dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser réintégrer votre classe, déclara Dippet. Je vois que je vous ai mis en retard, pardonnez-moi. Je vais vous écrire un mot d'excuse, car je crois savoir que vous avez déjà eu des ennuis avec Miss Ollivander, ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Tom hocha la tête en rougissant. Dippet eu un sourire en coin, puis il se munit d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une magnifique plume d'aigle, et griffonna un mot à l'intention du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tendit le billet à Tom.  
  
-Voilà, Mr Jedusor. J'espère que vous serez un peu plus prudent à l'avenir.  
  
-Merci Monsieur.  
  
Tom sortit de la pièce sous le regard bienveillant de Dippet et il redescendit rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait et quel chemin il devait prendre pour se rendre en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il se tourna vers l'affreuse gargouille qui permettait de rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Il savait que les gargouilles n'étaient pas vivantes, mais il ne put résister à l'envie de l'interroger.  
  
-Euh. excusez-moi. Vous pourriez me dire ou je suis ?  
  
La gargouille ne répondit pas et ses yeux restèrent clos.  
  
-S'il vous plaît, insista Tom en tapant sur la tête de la statue de pierre.  
  
Tom se sentit idiot et il se demanda même pourquoi une idée aussi saugrenue lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais à ce moment, sans que les yeux de verre de la gargouille ne s'allument et sans qu'elle-même ne s'anime, quelque chose d'étrange se passa : il y'eut comme un bruit de rampement et de cliquetis.  
  
-Menteur ! siffla soudain une voix qui semblait sortir de la gargouille. Voleur !  
  
-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? s'étonna Tom.  
  
-Tueur, continua la gargouille sans prêter attention à Tom.  
  
-Je veux juste savoir où je suis ! s'énerva Tom.  
  
-Menteur ! Voleur ! Tueur ! siffla la gargouille de plus belle.  
  
La gargouille continua de répéter inlassablement les mots, et pourtant elle ne servait que d'intermédiaire à quelque chose de plus démoniaque encore. Tom soupira d'impatience. Peut-être qu'il pourrait interrogé un portrait, plutôt que cette horrible gargouille ? Il se retourna et esquissa un pas en direction inverse de la statue de pierre. Celle-ci se tut soudain, alors que Tom s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Tom se sentit soulagé et il pressa le pas.  
  
-Regarde-les bien tous, Voldemort ! cracha la voix de son sifflement froid et aigu. Tu les soumettras tous ou tu les tueras ! Car tu es un menteur, un voleur et un tueur !  
  
Tom se sentit soudain très mal. Il eut un haut-le-c?ur et son corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Il s'enfuit le plus loin possible de la gargouille, sans faire attention où il allait. Il gravit des escaliers, traversa des couloirs, mais malgré la distance qu'il avait mis entre lui et l'affreuse créature de pierre, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit. Tom avait maintenant le crâne en feu. Des séries d'images, pareilles à des flash-back, lui traversaient la tête à une vitesse impressionnante. Des cris de désespoir et de terreur résonnaient à ses oreilles et il voyait de grands éclats de lumière verte. Puis un rire sadique venait couvrir le tout, ce qui rendait la scène particulièrement atroce. Tom se laissa tomber à terre et sentit une paroi contre son dos. Il replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas un menteur! hurla-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots et emplie de désespoir. Je ne suis pas un voleur, ni un menteur ! Et je ne suis pas un tueur !  
  
Quelque chose lui agrippa soudain le bras et le flot d'images et de sons quitta son corps. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il ouvrit lentement les paupières. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, mais il voyait qu'une masse sombre se tenait devant lui. Il se frotta les yeux et sa vision s'éclaircit. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs retenus en chignon, dont les yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes carrées, était accroupie devant lui et l'observait d'un air sévère où se mêlait l'inquiétude. Sur sa poitrine étincelait un insigne de Préfète-en-Chef.  
  
-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
Tom ne répondit rien. Il serra encore plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balança nerveusement d'avant en arrière en sanglotant bruyamment. La jeune fille s'approcha d'avantage de lui et l'enserra de ses bras. Tom appuya sa tête contre son épaule et pleura tout son saoul. La jeune fille lui caressait la tête avec des geste doux et lui murmuraient des paroles dénuées de sens pour tenter de l'apaiser. Lorsqu'il eut vidé toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'il se fut calmer, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la fille et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Ca va mieux, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante.  
  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en classe ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un air plus grave.  
  
Tom lui tendit le billet que lui avait fait Dippet. La jeune fille le parcourut rapidement et le lui rendit.  
  
-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici, fit-elle remarquer.  
  
-Je. je savais pas où je devais aller, balbutia Tom. Alors. alors j'ai essayé d'interroger.  
  
Tom s'interrompit. Il se rendit compte que révéler tout ce qui s'était passer n'était pas une bonne stratégie.  
  
-Je me suis sentit mal et j'ai eu envie de pleurer, reprit-il. C'est. c'est à cause de ma mère. Elle. elle est morte et. et.  
  
-Chut ! Ne dis rien. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as pu ressentir. Je crois que je me laisserais aussi facilement aller à la crise de nerf si j'avais perdu quelqu'un de ma famille.  
  
-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Tom.  
  
-J'étais censée avoir un cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais il a été annulé pour cause de mauvais temps. J'étais la dernière à rentrer au château et j'allais entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, lorsque j'ai entendu des cris. C'était toi. Mais pourquoi tu criais ?  
  
-Pour. pour rien, répondit Tom. J'avais peur. de la mort. c'est tout.  
  
Elle lui lança un coup d'?il soupçonneux, mais il soutint son regard.  
  
-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara-t- elle en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
-Mais je vais rater mon cours, fit remarquer Tom.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'irais avertir ton professeur. C'est quoi comme cours ?  
  
-Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit-il.  
  
-Alors j'irais avertir Miss Ollivander, dès que tu seras entre les mains de Madame Poiremûre. Allez ! Suis-moi maintenant.  
  
Tom obéit et suivit la jeune fille à travers le château sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Il était encore tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de subir et sa tête ne cessait pas de bourdonner. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la partie du château qui servait d'infirmerie et ils furent accueillis par une femme longue et sèche aux cheveux gris et aux yeux orange.  
  
-Que puis-je pour vous, Miss McGonagall ? demanda gentiment l'infirmière en jetant des coup d'?il inquiets à Tom.  
  
-Ce garçon ne se sentait pas très bien, répondit la jeune fille.  
  
L'infirmière s'approcha de Tom, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, et lui prit la température, ainsi que la tension.  
  
-Crise de nerf, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Mon pauvre garçon, venez seulement vous allonger.  
  
Elle installa Tom dans un lit douillet nappé d'un drap blanc et lui tendit un énorme bloc de chocolat. Tom engloutit l'engloutit en quelque minutes, pendant que Madame Poiremûre renvoyait la dénommée McGonagall à ses affaires. Une sensation de chaleur envahit tout le corps de Tom et il eut une folle envie de dormir. Il enfila le pyjama que l'infirmière avait posé sur la couche à son intention et s'allongea confortablement dans le lit. A peine eut-il posée la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux qu'il ferma ses paupières gonflée par les larmes. La tête encore bourdonnante, il plongea dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges et bouleversant, dont il ne se rappela jamais par la suite.  
  
  
  
Quand Tom rouvrit les yeux, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Ellie assise à son chevet. Elle avait l'air triste et elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Son regard était vague, mais elle semblait moins mal en point qu'auparavant, quoiqu'un peu inquiète.  
  
-Salut, Ellie, lui fit Tom d'une voix encore tremblante.  
  
Ellie sursauta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
  
-Oh ! Tom ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
  
-Du calme, Ellie. Oui, tout va bien. Je me sens juste un peu fatigué.  
  
-Oh ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Je ne t'es pas vu dans la Grande Salle à midi et j'ai trouvé cela étrange. Mais j'ai seulement su à la fin de la journée que tu étais ici. C'est Jake Fletcher qui me l'a dit. Il est Préfet.  
  
-Je suis content que tu sois là, l'interrompit Tom. Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'ai passé toute la journée ici ?  
  
Ellie hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, avant de lui prendre la main comme pour le réconforter. Tom se sentit rougir et il lui fit un sourire de gratitude. Ellie prit soudain un air de triomphe et son visage pâle se raviva d'un peu de rouge.  
  
-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Qui est le plus malade des deux ?  
  
Tom ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
  
-Oh ! réagit-il soudain. Désolé, Ellie. J'aurais pas dû me mettre du côté de Josh. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Tu étais toujours toute pâle et tu avais toujours l'air absente. Mais bon, j'ai dit à Josh de te laisser tranquille.  
  
-Merci, mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu fasse une pareille crise.  
  
Tom réfléchit aux mots qu'il allait utilisés, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à Ellie.  
  
-Et bien. ça te paraîtras stupide, mais quand je suis ressortit du bureau de Dippet, je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'ai eu l'idée complètement folle d'interroger la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau et elle m'a dit des choses étranges : que j'étais un menteur, un voleur et un tueur. Et puis elle m'a appelé par un nom étrange : Voldemort, ou je sais plus quoi. J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuis, et là plein de chose ont envahit mon esprit : des images, des sons et des sensations. C'était affreux. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de commettre des meurtres.  
  
Tom avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite et il eut besoin de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Si tu veux mon avis, lui dit Ellie. Tu as eu une hallucination. Ou alors cet afflux de pensées qui t'as submergée provient de tes idées à propos de ta mère et de ce qu'elle a fait.  
  
-Oui, mais la gargouille ? répliqua Tom. Comment ça se fait que c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit qui a déclenché tout cela ?  
  
-Tom, dit Ellie d'un ton grave, les gargouilles ne parlent pas. Ce ne sont que de simples statues de pierres. Tu as tout imaginé.  
  
Tom sentit soudain toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'Ellie le croie. Mais au lieu de ça elle le regardait d'un air dépité et chargé de soupçons.  
  
-Qui est venu me voir, à part toi ? l'interrogea Tom pour changer de sujet.  
  
Ellie réfléchit un instant, puis elle répondit :  
  
-Tes amis de Serpentard t'ont veillé pendant le temps de midi et ensuite il y'a eu Josh, Sassia et Kim qui sont venus pendant la pause de l'après-midi. Et puis moi, pour terminer. Ah, non ! Il y'a aussi eu Dippet et Diggory; et aussi la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor. C'est elle qui t'a trouvé, non ?  
  
Tom acquiesça, mais il ne voulut pas en parler et Ellie n'insista pas. Elle avait l'air bien mieux depuis la pause du matin et Tom ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer, il vit quelque chose accroché à une chaînette en argent se balancer au cou d'Ellie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tom avec étonnement.  
  
-Euh. rien du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Ellie en dissimulant la chaînette dans le col de sa robe. C'est. seulement un collier.  
  
-Ah ! fit Tom qui n'était pas du tout convaincu.  
  
Ellie se racla bruyamment la gorge et détourna le regard. Elle sembla soudain très pressée et elle lâcha la main de Tom, avant de se lever du lit.  
  
-C'est pas tout, mais moi faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Les devoirs et tout. enfin. la routine, quoi ! Si demain tu ne reviens pas en cours, je passerai te voir.  
  
Elle se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa la joue, et avant que Tom n'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, elle avait filé hors de l'infirmerie.  
  
Tom se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la pièce et il se remit à penser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ellie lui avait dit que les gargouilles n'étaient pas vivantes, mais elle ne lui avait rien appris, car Tom savait très bien que c'était autre chose qui s'était adressé à lui par l'intermédiaire de la statue. Il se remémora les paroles de la voix et il s'interrogea sur le mot qu'elle avait utilisé pour le nommé : Voldemort. Cela n'avait à priori aucun sens, mais il semblait à Tom que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. La voix lui avait aussi dit autre chose qui l'avait profondément marqué : Tu les soumettras tous ou tu les tueras ! Il se répéta maintes fois la phrase dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'aie plus aucun sens et qu'elle lui fasse mal au crâne. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. 


	6. Chapitre 5 --- Rivalités

Titre : Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : les quatre tomes parus  
  
Nouveaux personnages : Marius Wright, Argus Rusard, Rubeus Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Silver Malfoy et Angus Pettigrow.  
  
Rappel des persos : Toujours les mêmes, c'est à dire les première année des Quatre Maisons qui sont maintenant en cinquième année. Il y a seulement à savoir qu' Ambre Quigley de Serpentard est morte.  
  
Quant aux professeurs, ce sont toujours les mêmes, mais vous devriez en découvrir certains qui n'ont pas été cités dans la première partie de l'histoire, ainsi qu'une petite surprise qui devrait se présenter dans le sixième ou le septième année.  
  
Résumé général : Ce chapitre expose en particulier les différentes rivalités entre les protagonistes. Je n'en dis pas plus.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mrs J. K. Rowling, je crois qu'on l'a assez répété.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 --- Rivalités  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Je pourrais très bien débuté par une débilité du genre 'cher journal', et ensuite raconter mes journées une à une. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit une excellente idée. Après tout, je ne suis pas une petite fillette fleur bleue qui se sert de son journal pour y raconter ses peines de c?ur. Moi, je veux raconter quelque chose. Quelque chose qui servira et dont on se souviendra.  
  
Oui, je veux qu'on se souvienne de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que ce nom reste gravé à jamais dans les esprits torturés des mages et sorcières.  
  
Bien, pour commencer, une petite question : devinez donc qui a fait gagner la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor, l'année dernière ?  
  
Oui, vous avez vu juste : c'est bien Josh Potter.  
  
Josh Potter.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il n'est seulement qu'un sal petit prétentieux de Gryffondor qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde à cause de son vulgaire petit talent d'Attrapeur ? Et d'ailleurs, il n'a remporté la Coupe que grâce à un sacré coup de chance. Car si l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle, Marius Wright, n'avait pas reçu un Cognard en pleine tête, l'équipe de Gryffondor aurait été recalée pour la douzième année consécutive. C'est tout dire. Mais le précieux petit Josh continue de prétendre que c'est grâce à ces 'extraordinaires' capacités que Gryffondor a gagné. Que c'est pathétique tout cela.  
  
Et bien entendu, Potter est maintenant l'idole de Poudlard. Je n'entends que des Josh par ci et des Josh par là à longueur de journées, et autant dire que c'est tout à fait exaspérant. Et bien évidemment, la nouvelle 'célébrité' ne se sent que trop aise à se pavaner dans les couloirs, escorté par une nuées de pimbêches gloussantes et de crétins ne tarissant pas d'éloges.  
  
Josh Potter.  
  
En quelques mots, je dirais que Josh est l'incarnation vivante de la bonté, du courage, de la loyauté et du pathétisme. Il ne cesse pas de s'attirer des ennuis et de briser le règlement, pourtant très stricte, de l'école. Et puis cela, toujours en compagnie de ses deux lascars attirés, j'ai nommé Nathan Weasley et Sassia Fletcher. Et puis ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il ne faut pas oublier les pots de colles : KC Prewett, une petite troisième année qui reste éternellement amoureuse de Josh sans parvenir à capter son attention, et qui est trop timide pour exprimer ses sentiments à son égard; Argus Rusard, un quatrième année presque Cracmol, qui accumule catastrophes et oublis; et enfin Rubeus Hagrid, un grand - c'est le cas de le dire : il mesure presque deux mètres - benêt de troisième année fou de créatures dangereuses, qui est complètement fanatique de Josh, qui ne fais que tourner sans cesse autour de lui et qui éprouve un réel plaisir lorsqu'il parvient d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'approprié ses faveurs. Et sans oublier bien sûr toute la bande d'admirateurs qui compte entre autres Jennifer Landry, Patsy Cameron, Orlando Murray et Ewan Lovegood. Bref, une très 'joyeuse' bande.  
  
Je serais prêt à parier mon insigne de Préfet que les descendants de Josh Potter auront une vie assez semblable à leur prédécesseur. Et quelle vie, nom d'une chauve-souris ! Quand on sait que Potter a protégé l'école de l'attaque de l'un des Mages Noirs les plus en vue du moment, Marcellus Grindelwald (un type remarquable, dont je reparlerai en temps voulu), l'année dernière; qu'il a sauvé la petite KC Prewett des griffes d'un loup- garou, il y a deux ans; et bien d'autres choses qui me seraient trop pénibles d'énoncer.  
  
Bref, j'imagine que la lignée des Potter sera probablement digne de figurer dans des livres tels que 'Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain' ou 'Les grands sorciers du XXe siècle'. Mais cela porterait un grand coup à la communauté magique, étant donné le peu d'intérêt que cette famille porte à l'honneur du sang, puisque tout le monde sait pertinemment que la mère de Josh, Gallia Potter-Hemingway, n'est qu'une racaille de Sang-de-Bourbe (étrangement, sa grande s?ur, Arabella Figg-Hemingway est dans la même situation; et malgré mon manque d'intérêt pour les Sang-de-Bourbe, je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment très étrange, et même très rare, que deux Moldus d'une même famille soient tous deux détenteurs de sang sorcier).  
  
En parlant d'honneur du sang. cela me rappelle cruellement que Poudlard comte un nombre incalculable de Sang-de-Bourbe et de moitié-moitié. Rien que d'y penser, je suis saisi de tremblements terribles qui feraient se retourner ma mère dans sa tombe.  
  
Ma mère.  
  
Amertume, tristesse, ranc?ur, chagrin et détresse, mais aussi honte, animosité, rancune, colère et haine.  
  
Pourquoi la mort me l'a-t-elle prise si tôt ? Pourquoi son mari - mon "père" - n'était pas à ses côtés lorsqu'elle endurait cette si dure épreuve ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vécu avec lui, mais dans un vulgaire orphelinat Moldu ? Et pourquoi diable Dippet refuse-t-il de m'expliquer ?  
  
Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. C'est vital pour moi. Je connais ma mère par c?ur, mais mon père me fait l'effet d'une fumée grisâtre qui n'est que l'ombre de moi-même. Une ombre qui ne reflète pas la partie la plus parfaite de mon être, maintenant que j'y pense.  
  
Mon père.  
  
Un monstre ? Un homme au c?ur de pierre ? Peut-être bien.  
  
Mais bon, je m'égare, là. Revenons plutôt au sang et au terrible fléau engendré par ces mariages irrationnels entre Moldus et sorciers. Je ne sais pas qui à eu l'audace outrancière d'inventer le concept, mais je lancerais très volontiers sur lui une armée de Trolls des montagnes - et ce ne sont pas les plus gentilles créatures de leur espèce, pour l'information.  
  
Je ne parviens pas à croire que Dippet s'abaisse à laisser entrer cette vermine dans une école aussi prestigieuse que Poudlard, lui qui fut pourtant élève à Serpentard. Mais peut-on s'en prendre à lui ? Non, je ne crois pas. La raison de cette humiliation vient de plus haut. Surtout lorsque l'on sait que l'ancien Ministre - Marc Powell - et son successeur - Blair Davis - sont tous deux moitié-moitié. Il ne manque plus qu'un Sang-de- Bourbe ou un Cracmol au tableau. Mais si cela devait être le cas, la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers ne s'en relèverait jamais.  
  
Tout cela me fait penser que la noble tâche entreprise par le grand Salazar Serpentard - à savoir, chasser la racaille de Poudlard - mérite d'être perpétuée par une personne compétente et déterminée. Je fais bien sûr allusion à son héritier légitime. En d'autres termes, moi.  
  
Et bien, oui ! Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard par ma défunte mère, et, ironie du sort - 'jeux du sort', même - , il se trouve que je suis moitié- moitié. Mais cela ne devrait pas interférer dans les plans de mon aïeul, car ses intentions étaient d'expulser plus particulièrement les Sang-de- Bourbe.  
  
En fait, ce sont mes appartenances génétiques qui m'ont conduites à conserver mes mémoires dans ce journal.  
  
Je veux pouvoir transmettre mon savoir à mes successeurs, afin qu'à leur tour ils puissent poursuivre le remarquable travail de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
Mais écrire les chroniques d'un jeune sorcier assoiffé de pouvoir sur des rouleaux de parchemin ne me semblait pas une idée remarquable. J'ai alors fait la chose la plus contradictoire qu'il ne me soit jamais donnée d'accomplir : je suis retourné à Londres, sur Vauxhall Road, et je suis entré dans une boutique Moldue pour y acheter un simple et discret petit agenda relié de cuir noir.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que tout à commencer."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Je pose ma plume et range le précieux carnet dans mon sac. Depuis le banc voisin, Chester me regarde avec étonnement, mais je ne lui donne aucune explication. C'est mon affaire, il n'a pas à s'en mêler.  
  
-. c'est en août que Manfric le Mauvais et Ulfric l'Usurpateur, les deux illustres révolutionnaires Gobelins du XIème siècle ont entrepris de déposer un acte d'indépendance devant le Conseil Suprême, dirigé à cette époque par Didoguic le Dangereux, leur ennemi en puissance.  
  
Ca y est, je ne peux réprimer un incroyable bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, qui réveille Romulus en sursaut. Binns cesse soudain sa tirade pour me jeter un regard mauvais de ses deux petits yeux noirs et inquisiteurs.  
  
-Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Mr Jedusor ?  
  
Il me fixe, mais je ne cille pas et je plante un regard impassible dans le sien. Il détourne la tête et moi, je me félicite intérieurement. Ce que je peux être machiavélique parfois ! En tous cas, Binns est très désappointé, et cela se fait ressentir dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il reprend son monologue. A côté de moi, Romulus ronfle à nouveau.  
  
Que de monotonie.  
  
Déjà que l'Histoire de la Magie n'est pas le plus passionnant des cours, il a en plus fallu qu'on nous colle le professeur le plus ennuyeux de Poudlard. Si le cours était donné par un fantôme, on ne verrait pas la différence, comme me le fait si souvent remarquer Peter.  
  
  
  
Je quitte enfin la salle de Binns, Romulus, Chester, Peter et Henri sur mes talons. Ils sont tous quatre plongés dans une conversation dénuée de tout intérêt. Moi, je ne leur prête pas attention, car toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers Ellie.  
  
Elle est là, au milieu du couloir, en train de se disputer âprement avec Sassia Fletcher. Elle ne me jette aucun regard, trop absorbée par son tête- à-tête avec la Miss en question. Et pendant ce temps, je fais tout pour m'empêcher de rougir.  
  
-Je crois que tu ne saisis pas l'importance ni même la gravité des choses, Prewett ! Mais si tu veux que tout tourne exclusivement autour de toi, c'est ton affaire.  
  
J'ai de la peine à capter ce qu'elles se disent, car la foule grouille dans le corridor.  
  
-Ferme-la, Fletcher ! Tu oublies que tu étais la première à m'approuver quand on était en troisième !  
  
-Oui, réplique cette dernière, mais c'était avant que Quigley ne meurt !  
  
Ellie vire au rouge, puis au violet. Et maintenant, elle est toute pâle. Je parviens presque à voir à travers elle.  
  
Un claquement sec retentit dans le couloir, faisant cessé immédiatement toute conversation. Si Ellie est toujours aussi pâle, Sassia, au contraire, a le teint cramoisi et se frotte la joue gauche avec la paume de la main.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se toisent un instant et, alors que Sassia s'apprête à sauter sur Ellie, Kim, sa s?ur, l'attrape par l'épaule. Étant muette, elle se contente de faire signe à Sassia de s'éloigner d'Ellie. Sassia obéit et elle tourne le dos à son adversaire, alors que les causeries reprennent de leur entrain. Après s'être écartée de quelques mètres, Sassia se ravise et elle fait volte-face.  
  
-Oh, j'oubliais, Prewett : j'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle pour violence envers un supérieur.  
  
-Envers un supérieur, Fletcher ? Je suis ton égal, je te rappelle, réplique Ellie en désignant l'insigne de Préfète épinglée à sa poitrine.  
  
-Mon 'égal', Prewett ? Tu te surestimes ou je rêve ? Sache que je ne serais jamais l'égal d'une criminelle !  
  
Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne en compagnie de Kim.  
  
Ellie semble perdue à présent. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes et sa poitrine est secouée de sanglots silencieux. Je m'approche d'elle lentement, m'éloignant des autres Serpentard, et je lui pose gentiment la main sur l'épaule.  
  
« N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, elle est trop stupide. »  
  
-Non, Tom, c'est moi qui suis trop stupide. Laisse-moi, maintenant !  
  
Son ton est catégorique. Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais elle me lance un regard glacial, puis se détourne de moi. Elle me tourne obstinément le dos, mais je sais qu'elle pleure. Elle veut rester fière et froide, mais elle laisse trop transparaître ses sentiments. Une faiblesse ? Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, du moins selon mon opinion personnelle.  
  
Pauvre Ellie. Depuis le début de la première année, les choses sont allées de mal en pis pour elle. Il y a d'abord eu sa maladie mystérieuse, qui a duré les premières semaines d'école; ensuite, elle a failli perdre la vie lors d'une balade nocturne avec Marius Wright, en deuxième année; et enfin, il y a eu la mort d'Ambre Quigley. Ca s'est passé à Halloween, en troisième année. Ellie avait eu l'idée d'organiser une petite fête spéciale pour quelques élèves des quatre Maisons. Malgré les réticences de Sassia, elle était parvenue à emmener une vingtaine d'élèves, dont moi, dans la Forêt Interdite. Ambre, une camarade de Serpentard, qui n'était pas de la partie, nous a vu filer au beau milieu du banquet et elle nous a suivis en se cachant derrière les buissons. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la clairière où devaient se dérouler les festivités, Ellie a entendu des bruissements de feuilles, et, croyant qu'un danger menaçait, elle a jeté un sort de défense en direction des bruits. Et lorsqu'elle a écarté les branches d'un arbrisseau pour examiner le cadavre de la bête, elle s'est retrouvée face au corps inanimé et froid d'Ambre.  
  
Plus tard, elle a dû comparaître devant le tribunal de la Justice Magique. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, car j'y ai témoigné en compagnie des dix-huit autres élèves qui étaient présents sur les lieux de l'homicide. Bartemius Croupton et Armando Dippet voulait la renvoyer de Poudlard, mais Dumbledore leur a parlé en privé, et, pour une raison que j'ignore, Ellie a été acquittée et elle a pu continuer à suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
Mais depuis lors, elle semble complètement vidée de toute vitalité et de tout optimisme. Et elle est devenue la fille la plus détestée et la plus rejetée de l'école. La pauvre n'a plus aucune arme pour se défendre, car chaque fois qu'elle ne reste pas à sa place, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler rudement cette fameuse nuit.  
  
  
  
La salle commune est bondée. J'ai à peine le temps de m'installer dans un fauteuil qu'Olive me saute littéralement dessus.  
  
« Lâche-moi, Olive ! Je suis hyper fatigué, alors j'aimerais bien pouvoir respirer un peu. »  
  
Elle fait légèrement la moue. Elle déteste que je la rabroue de la sorte, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle est amoureuse de moi depuis le soir de notre répartition, mais elle feint le contraire sans vraiment y parvenir. Cela me fait de la peine pour elle, mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir de l'attirance pour une harpie hystérique et lunatique qui s'en prend sans cesse aux plus faibles qu'elle - Mimi Trelawney de Poufsouffle, en l'occurrence.  
  
-T'es pas très gentil avec moi, Tom ! qu'elle me fait.  
  
« Ah bon ? J'avais vraiment pas remarqué. » l'ironie pointe légèrement dans le ton de ma voix et cela l'irrite de plus en plus. « Excuse-moi, Olive, mais j'ai eu une journée difficile. »  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu dire, mais Olive abandonne soudainement ses manières offensées et elle s'active soudain.  
  
-Attends-moi, ici, Tommy ! Je vais aller te concocter une petite potion qui te revigorera.  
  
Oh, non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. En deux mots, c'est la 'solution Hornby' : elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire ingurgiter des infusions en tout genre à tout le monde dès le moindre petit truc anormal. J'avoue qu'elle est douée en Potions, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de nous bousiller la santé avec ses mixtures infectes.  
  
Je la regarde disparaître dans l'entrebâillement du mur, et Romulus en profite pour s'affaler dans un fauteuil, à côté de moi.  
  
« Bien dormi, Romulus ? »  
  
-Ne m'en parle pas ! Binns est vraiment trop ennuyeux. mais ça ne me dérange pas trop, parce que j'ai quelques nuits de sommeil à rattraper.  
  
Il me fait un clin d'?il et désigne Ella Wilkinson, qui est sa petite amie depuis maintenant quatre ans, d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Oh, je vois. »  
  
Ella surprend mon regard et s'approche de nous en nous lançant des regards suspicieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore, tous les deux ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Romulus.  
  
-Mais rien du tout, ma jolie, la rassure Romulus en la berçant amoureusement. On parlait du cours de Binns.  
  
-Et tu lui racontais ton rêve, je suppose ? fait Ella le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
Romulus pouffe de rire et il attire Ella contre sa poitrine, avant de lui embrasser le front. Elle fait semblant de se débattre, puis se laisse aller à cet élan de tendresse. Ce que je les envie, parfois !  
  
Chester profite de ce moment d'inattention pour se glisser discrètement dans un fauteuil voisin.  
  
Il se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence ce qui fait sursauter les amoureux et moi, par la même occasion.  
  
-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerais vous posez quelque questions sur le devoir qu'on doit rendre à Ollivander, demain.  
  
-Dit toujours, fait Ella exaspérée.  
  
-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est exactement la différence entre un Spectre de la Mort et un Sinistros ?  
  
-Tu peux toujours demander à Ellie, soupire Romulus avec sarcasme.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »  
  
-Allons, Tommy, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait le rapprochement entre Ellie et le Spectre de la Mort ?  
  
« Non, j'ai déjà entendu des gens faire la comparaison , mais je ne sais pas réellement ce que peut-être un Spectre de la Mort. »  
  
-Et bien, commence Ella, c'est ce qu'Ollivander s'appliquera à nous expliquer demain, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que le Spectre de la Mort est représenté par une grande femme pâle aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges. La seule chose qui différencie Ellie de la créature.  
  
-C'est les yeux, termine Romulus. Mais comme elle est jeune, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas achevé sa métamorphose ?  
  
« Arrêtez cinq minutes ! Ellie, un Spectre de la Mort ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ? »  
  
-Pourquoi rigolerait-t-on ? s'étonne Ella. Il y a pas mal d'élèves qui ne sont pas vraiment à leur place ici. Et puis, il y a un bon nombre d'année, lorsque ma mère était encore étudiante à Poudlard, ils ont découvert que l'un des élèves étaient un vampire, alors il faut croire que rien est improbable.  
  
-Ouais, mais ils se trompent peut-être, intervient Chester. Après tout, Nathan Weasley a bien accusé Romulus d'être un loup-garou, je vous rappelle.  
  
Romulus grogne à ce pénible souvenir qui lui avait valu de passer une semaine en observation devant les membres de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses.  
  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, s'impatiente Chester, mais je vous ferais remarquer que ce que je veux savoir c'est la différence entre les Sinistros et les.  
  
-Le Sinistros présage la mort de la personne qui le voit, tandis que le Spectre de la Mort annoncent la mort d'un proche de l'individu auquel il se présente, le coupe Henri qui vient de se joindre à nous.  
  
-Ah lala, Henri, Henri ! Tu formerais un très beau couple avec Sassia Fletcher, le raille Romulus.  
  
-La ferme, Lupin !  
  
-Oh ! Tout doux, Henri ! l'apaise Ella. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
-Rien du tout, dit ce dernier d'un ton neutre.  
  
« Rien du tout ? Vraiment ? » insisté-je.  
  
-Bon, je veux bien vous le dire : je me suis pris de bec avec Weasley, tout à l'heure.  
  
-A cause de Sassia ? se risque Chester.  
  
-Un seul mot, Fairway, et je t'arrache les yeux, c'est compris ?!?  
  
Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu arriver Olive. Elle se plante devant moi, un gobelet fumant dans sa main droite. Elle nous regarde les uns et les autres avec étonnement, puis se rapproche de moi.  
  
-Bois ça ! s'exclame-t-elle en me tendant le gobelet d'un geste brusque.  
  
J'attrape le récipient en essayant de ne pas m'ébouillanter.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Chester et Henri ont stoppé leur querelle et me regardent maintenant avec grande attention, ainsi qu'Ella et Romulus.  
  
J'avale le liquide répugnant et poisseux en luttant pour ne pas faire la grimace. Eêêêrk ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant, mais je me force à boire pour ne pas vexer Olive.  
  
A peine ai-je vidé le contenu du verre, qu'Olive me l'arrache des mains, visiblement très satisfaite.  
  
-Tu vas voir, Tommy, tu vas tout de suite te sentir beaucoup mieux.  
  
J'aimerais bien pouvoir répliquer que je vais tout de suite déverser le contenu de mon estomac sur le tapis, mais Romulus me lance un regard significatif et j'adresse un sourire crispé à Olive.  
  
Malheureusement pour moi - et pour Olive - , mes intestins ses contractent douloureusement et je suis pris d'une nausée terrible. D'après le regard affolé que me lance Henri, je dois avoir viré au vert épinard. N'y tenant plus, je me lève précipitamment, bousculant la pauvre Olive au passage, et je fonce vers les escaliers en colimaçon pour atteindre le plus rapidement la salle de bain.  
  
Lorsque je redescends, quelques minutes plus tard, je trouve une Olive déconfite et un Romulus et une Ella tout à fait désolés pour elle, alors qu'Henri et Chester se sont retournés pour cacher leur fou rire.  
  
« Hé, Olive » fais-je d'une voix douce « ce n'est pas ta potion qui m'a mis dans cet état, rassure-toi. Je ne me sentais déjà pas bien la semaine passée. Je crois que j'ai un peu la grippe. »  
  
Olive, qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil pendant que j'étais aux toilettes, saute sur ses pieds. Son teint a repris son habituel couleur rose pâle et ses yeux sont emplis d'inquiétude.  
  
-Assieds-toi seulement, mon pauvre Tommynouchet, je coure te préparer une infusion qui te fera le plus grand bien.  
  
Je veux rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle est déjà loin. Ella et Romulus éclatent de rire, et cela me vexe un peu.  
  
-Alors comme ça tu es malade, mon pauvre Tommynouchet ? me fait Romulus en battant des paupières et en faisant une moue tristounette.  
  
Ella est prise d'un fou rire terrible dont elle a le secret, et moi je boude un peu. Romulus, Chester et Henri ne tardent pas à l'imiter.  
  
Alertée par les éclats de rire, Audrey s'approche de nous et s'installe à son tour dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Vous en faites du raffus ! On s'entend même plus crier.  
  
Romulus se fait une joie de raconter les récents événements en détail, et bientôt, Audrey est à son tour écroulée de rire. Moi, je les fusille du regard, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter leur hilarité. Mais je me force à garder mon air renfrogné et je croise les bras.  
  
Je joue la comédie, bien évidemment, mais j'aime tellement les voir rire. Ils sont tellement insouciants, tellement naïfs. Ils ne veulent peut-être pas l'admettre, mais, malgré leurs quinze ans, ils ne sont que des enfants. Et ils en ont de la chance ! Moi, j'ai laissé mon enfance au détour d'un couloir, un mois après être arrivé à Poudlard pour la première fois. C'est dur à endurer, alors je me voile la face et je joue à leur jeu, même si tout se consume à l'intérieur de mon être. J'aimerais pouvoir crier, hurler, leur dire qui je suis vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. Pourraient-ils le comprendre ? Non, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Et puis comment leur expliquer ça ? 'Oui, bonjour, je suis Voldemort - anagramme de Tom Elvis Jedusor - , je suis l'héritier légitime de Salazar Serpentard et j'envisage de tuer les Sang-de-Bourbe qui pullulent dans cette école.' Ce n'est pas génial comme plan.  
  
Les rires cessent et je comprends vite pourquoi : Olive vient de faire son entrée dans la salle commune. Les cinq lascars font leur possible pour retenir leur fou rire, alors qu'Olive me tend un petit bol remplit d'un liquide verdâtre et visqueux. Elle me fait un grand sourire et je lui prends le bol des mains. Je le vide d'une lampée en retenant ma respiration pour atténuer le goût répugnant du liquide gluant. Les traits de mon visage se contorsionnent en une grimace, mais Olive parle avec Ella et ne me voit pas. Romulus me désigne du regard pour qu'Olive voie que j'ai terminé de boire et je lui rends le récipient.  
  
« Délicieux, Olive, je suis sûr que je vais aller mieux maintenant. »  
  
-Tant mieux, Tommynouchet. Si jamais tu es encore malade, surtout dis-le moi, d'accord ?  
  
Je lance un coup d'?il aux autres et mes pensées sont vite confirmées : Romulus se tient douloureusement les côtes et Ella tente tant bien que mal de le cacher aux yeux d'Olive, elle même secouée de spasmes; Audrey s'est carrément enfoncé le poing dans la bouche pour étouffer son fou rire; quant à Henri et Chester, ils ont tous deux disparus derrière un fauteuil.  
  
« Oui, oui, Olive. Je te ferais signe, tu peux me croire. »  
  
-Ah oui, au fait, j'ai croisé une fille dans le couloir. Elle m'a demandé de te prier d'aller la rejoindre. C'est Prewett je crois, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte où pointe la jalousie.  
  
« Quoi ?!? » m'exclamé-je en me projetant hors du fauteuil. « Et tu me dis ça seulement maintenant ?!? »  
  
Olive hausse les épaules en fronçant les sourcils. Je me précipite en direction du mur d'entrée en la bousculant au passage. Je l'entends tomber à terre, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je croise les doigts en espérant qu'Ellie ne soit pas déjà partie.  
  
J'arrive à proximité du passage et je pousse violemment le pan du mur qui bascule légèrement sur la droite, me permettant de déboucher sur le couloir principal qui mène aux cachots. Je tombe nez à nez avec Silver Malfoy, un type blond au visage pâle et aux yeux bleu délavé qui est en quatrième année.  
  
-Oh ! Du calme, Jedusor ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? On dirait que tu as vu un Basilic !  
  
Je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque stupide. Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche, mais aucune trace d'Ellie. En désespoir de cause, je me retourne vers Silver.  
  
« Dis, Malfoy, t'aurais pas vu une fille aux cheveux blonds assez mignonne et à l'air soucieux qui traînait par ici ? »  
  
-Si tu fais allusion à Prewett, je l'ai croisée dans les escaliers. Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Je murmure un vague 'merci', puis je reprends ma course folle. Je galope à travers le corridor et je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, je me dirige vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Mais alors que je m'apprête à y entrer, le professeur Diggory vient à ma rencontre.  
  
Toujours aussi souriant et joyeux, il me fait un signe amical de la main.  
  
-Tiens, bonjour Mr Jedusor ! qu'il me lance. Vous descendez de bonne heure, il me semble. Le dîner ne sera prêt que dans une demi-heure. Et puis, où sont vos camarades ?  
  
« Ils sont encore dans la salle commune. Mais je ne viens pas ici par plaisir. » là, je mens un peu. « Je suis à la recherche d'Ellie. Je crois qu'elle veut me parler. »  
  
Diggory à l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il se racle la gorge et se passe frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux. Je ne bronche pas, car je suis habitué à ce genre de réaction : les gens de Poudlard, que ce soient les élèves ou les professeurs, ont toujours des tics nerveux quand ils entendent parler d'Ellie - enfin. sauf Dumbledore, mais ce type est vraiment très spécial.  
  
-Oh ! La Miss Prewett. rhmm. euh. tiens, la voilà justement !  
  
Je me retourne brusquement et je me retrouve face à Ellie. Apparemment, elle vient de sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle m'adresse un faible sourire et me fait un signe de main.  
  
-Euh. je vais vous laisser, bredouille Diggory, j'ai à faire. Bonne soirée.  
  
-Merci, professeur, dit Ellie.  
  
« Oui, merci, à vous aussi. »  
  
Diggory se détourne de nous et prend la direction des escaliers de marbre. Ellie le regarde s'éloigner en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis elle se tourne vers moi.  
  
-Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc ?  
  
J'acquiesce et nous sortons du château. Dès le moment où nous foulons le gazon, Ellie se détend un peu.  
  
-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dans le couloir. Tu voulais être gentil avec moi, et je t'ai un peu envoyé balader. Il faut dire que Sassia m'a vraiment mise hors de moi.  
  
« Je ne t'en veux pas, Ellie. Je pense que j'aurais eu exactement la même réaction que toi. »  
  
J'ai dit cela d'un ton très convaincu tout en la fixant. Je la scrute du regard et je commence à me demander si elle n'a pas rechuté : elle est d'une pâleur de plus en plus terrifiante et ses yeux, qui avaient été d'un vert éclatant, étaient maintenant fades et délavés. Ses cheveux aussi semblaient avoir subit des changements considérables : leur habituelle couleur or commençait à viré sur le blanc. Certains se souscrivent à la comparer au Spectre de la Mort, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être absolument magnifique.  
  
Je ne sais pas si elle a lu mon admiration éperdue dans mon regard, mais Ellie semble soudain un peu gênée et ses joues rosissent légèrement. Elle baisse les yeux et se concentre sur ses pieds. C'est une bonne chose, car je me suis mis, moi aussi, à rougir.  
  
Nous marchons un moment en silence, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous arrivons à proximité du terrain de Quidditch. Des clameurs retentissent et des traînées bleu roi sillonnent le ciel : l'équipe de Serdaigle est en plein entraînement. Ellie jette un coup d'?il en direction des gradins. J'approuve son idée d'un hochement de tête et nous grimpons les marches, avant de nous installer confortablement sur un banc de bois.  
  
Les joueurs ne semblent pas faire attention à nous et ils continuent leurs activités. Il faut avouer que l'équipe de Serdaigle est excellente. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle gagnait la Coupe avant que Gryffondor ne remporte la finale, l'année dernière.  
  
Je ne suis pas un inconditionnel de Quidditch, mais il faut avouer que Serdaigle a une très bonne technique. Lorsque je m'entendais encore bien avec Josh, il m'avait expliqué que le succès des Serdaigle était dû au fait qu'ils privilégiaient la défense par rapport à l'attaque. Cette conclusion semble être juste, puisqu'elle a permis à Gryffondor de leur mettre soixante-dix buts à dix, avant que Josh n'attrape le Vif d'Or.  
  
Ah, ce Potter ! Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui, ou je sens que je vais encore m'énerver !  
  
Swoooosh ! Un balais atterrit près de nous. Il est monté par Marius Wright, l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle. C'est un grand type de sixième aux cheveux roux, au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et aux yeux gris.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, 'celui-là' ? demande-t-il à Ellie en me désignant du regard comme si j'étais moins qu'un Poufsouffle.  
  
« Content de te voir aussi, Wright ! »  
  
Wright ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Il s'approche d'Ellie et lui dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Je serre la mâchoire et les poings sous le coup de la colère. Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr ! Il sait très bien que j'aime Ellie et il fait tout pour me faire cruellement remarquer que c'est à lui qu'elle appartient.  
  
Ellie et Wright sont ensemble depuis deux ans déjà, et la mort d'Ambre ne les a aucunement séparés. Marius Wright et un gars dans le genre très gentil et tout autant compréhensif, mais je ne me suis jamais entendu avec lui. D'habitude, le taux d'affinité entre les Serpentard et les Serdaigle est assez élevé, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous supporter.  
  
-On se promenait, Tom et moi, répond Ellie. On a profité d'être dans les parages pour venir vous voir vous entraîner.  
  
« A propos, tu ne dois pas continuer tes exercices ? »  
  
Mais à peine ai-je prononcé ces mots qu'un coup de sifflet retentit.  
  
-L'entraînement est terminé ! Tous aux vestiaires ! s'écrie Balthus Black, le capitaine.  
  
-Tu m'attends ici, Ellie chérie ?  
  
-Ben, oui, pas de problème. Mais dépêche-toi un peu, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Tom.  
  
-Oh, il n'a qu'à déjà y aller. J'aimerais rester un moment seul avec toi.  
  
Wright me lance un regard entendu et je me plie à sa volonté. Que puis-je bien faire d'autre, après tout ? J'aurais vraiment l'air malin de lui envoyer un coup de poing ou de l'insulter férocement.  
  
« Oui, oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. D'ailleurs, le dîner sera servit d'ici une dizaine de minutes. »  
  
-D'accord, Tom. On se voit tout à l'heure.  
  
Je m'éloigne avec amertume, laissant les amoureux à leurs affaires. Dans ces moments là, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de sortir ma baguette et de foudroyer Wright.  
  
Arrivé vers l'entrée, je me ravise et je fais demi-tour. Je ne veux pas rejoindre les autres : j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude.  
  
J'erre un instant sans but précis, puis j'atteins la rive du lac. Je m'assieds par terre en ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je passe mes bras autour de mes tibias et je me balance d'avant en arrière. C'est un tic qui me prends souvent quand je suis triste ou en détresse, et c'est le cas actuellement.  
  
Il faut que je me décide à avouer à Ellie les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle, nom d'une chauve-souris ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas Wright ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est tellement, tellement quoi ? Oui : tellement 'parfait' ? Il a à peu près les mêmes qualités que Potter, mis à part qu'elles sont liées à la sauce Serdaigle. Ouais, bref, c'est vraiment le genre que j'adore !  
  
Je sors ma baguette de la poche de ma cape et je la brandis devant moi.  
  
« 'Orbis Nebulae' ! »  
  
Des cercles de fumée verte jaillissent à son extrémité et viennent se stopper à quelques centimètres de la baguette.  
  
« 'Convertere' phénix ! »  
  
Les fumerolles verdâtres se déforment et se contorsionnent, avant de s'associer et de former la silhouette d'un magnifique phénix qui est la réplique parfaite de Tallis. Et voilà, je sens que Diggory va encore être content de moi : c'était le devoir à préparer. J'ai toujours eu un don inné pour les enchantements et maléfices en tout genre, et je dois avouer que les Sortilèges ont toujours été ma matière de prédilection.  
  
Mais alors que le phénix de fumée se désagrège lentement, mon crâne commence à brûler. Non, pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît ! Mais mes supplications silencieuses ne servent à rien : les cris résonnent déjà à mes oreilles, couverts par le rire sadique. Des éclats verts, des éclats verts partout ! Et des pleures. Et des cris. Et des rires démoniaques. Stop, par pitié !  
  
Pendant que tout mes muscles sont secoués de spasmes de douleur et que mon sang bout dans mes veines, je la vois plus nettement que jamais : la Marque. Les flashs de lumière continuent d'étinceler tout autour de moi, mais les hurlements ont cessé. Tout est noir dans mon esprit, mis à part la Marque qui luit devant mes yeux. C'est une tête de mort. Une gigantesque tête de mort composée d'étincelles émeraude, et de sa bouche sort un serpent en guise de langue. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à la détailler dans sa totalité.  
  
Mais à peine mon cerveau a-t-il assimilé les informations que ma vision se dissipe aussi soudainement qu'elle m'est apparue.  
  
Je réouvre les yeux et je me retrouve par terre en position f?tale et le visage barbouillé de larmes. Je mets quelques instants à revenir totalement à moi et je me rassieds face au lac, dans ma position initiale. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et je m'essuie les yeux. Mon corps tremble encore, mais mes pensées sont claires à présent.  
  
Je suis habitué à ce genre d'accès maintenant, car j'en ai déjà eu quatre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et toujours pendant la même période. La base est toujours la même - c'est à dire des hurlements, des pleures, des rires cruels et des éclats de lumière verte - , mais à chaque crise, de nouveaux éléments s'y ajoutent.  
  
La Marque a commencé à m'apparaître dès ma troisième crise. Mais je ne l'avais jamais distinguée de façon aussi nette que cette fois-ci.  
  
Je réfléchis un instant. Que peut bien vouloir dire la Marque ? Il y a forcément une signification logique. Après tout, j'ai rapidement découvert que 'Voldemort' était un anagramme de mon nom, alors sûrement que la Marque a un rapport direct avec moi. Encore un mystère de plus à élucider, ma foi !  
  
Oh, non ! A quoi ressemble la Marque déjà ? Je commence, malgré moi, à en oublier les contours. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution. Je récupère ma baguette magique, qui est tombée à terre pendant ma crise et je la tends à nouveau devant moi.  
  
« 'Orbis Nebulae' ! 'Convertere' Marque ! »  
  
A nouveau les cercles de fumées verte se meuvent et s'associent, mais cette fois-ci c'est pour reconstituer la tête de mort à la langue de serpent.  
  
Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Maintenant que je suis capable de la maîtriser, je vais pouvoir plus facilement me pencher sur le sujet. Il faudra que je demande à Diggory de me donner l'autorisation d'aller faire quelques petites recherches dans la Réserve.  
  
Des pas feutrés sur ma droite. Puis un miaulement. C'est Pattenrond.  
  
« Salut Pattou ! »  
  
Mais le chat ne semble pas d'humeur amical. Il fixe la Marque de ses yeux fauves et, sans que je ne m'y attende, il saute littéralement sur les volutes de fumées et les disperse à coups de pattes. Il retombe à terre et me fixe avec un regard qui semble accusateur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, Pattenrond ? » le mécontentement pointe dans ma voix et pour toute réponse, le chat se met à feuler.  
  
Ses poils se dresse sur son échine et il crachote comme une vieille tondeuse à gazon Moldue.  
  
Des rires, maintenant. Je me retourne vivement et je le regrette aussitôt. Au loin, au-dessus de terrain de Quidditch, Wright est à califourchon sur son balais, Ellie accrochée à ses épaules, derrière lui. Pattenrond laisse de côté ses manières de lion enragé et il court souplement et silencieusement en direction du stade.  
  
Je n'en peux plus. Encore secoué par le choque de la crise et les poings serrés par la colère, je me lève et range ma baguette dans ma cape. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le château en évitant de me retourner, alors que le fou rire des deux amoureux me vrillent les tympans. J'en connais deux qui ne seront pas au dîner ce soir !  
  
J'arrive sur le seuil de l'entrée et je pousse les lourdes portes de chêne. Je m'engouffre dans le hall où je tombe nez à nez avec Mr Regardez-Moi- Comme-Je-Suis-Fort-Comme-Je-Suis-Courageux-Comme-Je-Suis-Pathétique.  
  
-Alors, Jedusor, tes amis t'ont abandonné ? ironise-t-il, alors qu'un rictus barre son visage lisse.  
  
« Est-ce que je te parle, Potter ? Non ! Alors laisse-moi deux secondes de paix ! »  
  
-Holà ! Calme-toi, mon vieux ! Pardon, Mr Je-Suis-Solitaire-Et-Secret-C'Est- Dans-Ma-Nature-Désolé. Je ne voulais en tous cas pas t'offenser de la sorte.  
  
Il n'est pas désolé du tout et il commence sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles.  
  
« C'est bon, t'as fini ? Parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller manger, là. Non pas qu'être en ta présence me gêne, bien au contraire, Mr Je-Suis-Un- Héros-Et-J'Ai-Pas-Peur-De-l'Admettre-Et-Je-Suis-Soyez-En-Sur-Très-Très-Fier- De-L'Etre.  
  
-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Jedusor. Parce que sache que tu commences très sérieusement à m'énerver !  
  
« Holà ! Calme-toi, mon vieux ! Pardon, Mr Potter. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser de la sorte. » lui fais-je en l'imitant.  
  
Apparemment il n'a pas aimé et je le vois qui s'apprête à sortir sa baguette. Mais je me tiens prêt à l'offensive. Qu'il attaque donc ! Je suis de toute façon sûr de l'emporter. Je sais qu'il le sait pertinemment. Le voilà d'ailleurs qui se ravise.  
  
« Potter, où sont donc passées tes tripes ? Je te croyais plus têtu que ça. Vraiment tu me déçois beaucoup ! »  
  
-Ne rêve pas, Jedusor. Ce n'est pas par manque de courage, c'est plutôt par respect envers mes camarades. Je ne voudrais pas faire perdre des points 'inutilement' à Gryffondor.  
  
« Oh ! Inutilement, vraiment ? Pauvre petit Potter, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates. »  
  
Je le vois dans son regard qu'il meurt d'envie de me jeter un sort. Mais il n'a pas les tripes pour le faire.  
  
« Toujours aussi pathétique, Potter. Tu crois que tu vas me faire si facilement gober cette histoire de points ? Avoue plutôt que tu ne veux pas assumer la honte d'une défaite contre moi ! » j'observe le résultat et je constate qu'il est rouge de colère et que ses poings sont crispé. « Ca alors ! On dirait bien que j'ai touché ton point faible, Potter. Mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, voyons. Le rouge ne te vas vraiment pas au teint. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils diront quand il te verront dans cette déconfitures, tes 'admirateurs' ? Et que vont-ils bien penser en sachant que tu as été trop lâche pour me défier ?  
  
Ouïe ! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort, là ! Potter ne prend même pas le temps d'empoigner sa baguette. Il me saute sauvagement dessus et je ploie sous son poids. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, oh non ! J'admets que je suis très doué en duels, mais les corps à corps sont du ressort de Potter.  
  
Aoutch ! Le goût du sang emplit ma bouche. Potter me rue de coups et je suis incapable de riposter. A moins que.  
  
Potter commence à se fatiguer et je profite de sa faiblesse pour empoigner ma baguette.  
  
« 'Impedimenta' ! »  
  
Potter est figé dans son élan et le crochet de gauche qu'il s'apprêtait à m'assener reste suspendu en l'air.  
  
Le Sortilège d'Entrave que j'ai jeté à Potter me permets de me relever et d'essuyer les minces filets de sang qui coulent aux commissures de mes lèvres. Je me débarrasse de la poussière qui s'est déposée sur mes vêtements et c'est seulement à ce moment que je prends conscience qu'une foule de badauds s'est amassée tout autour de nous. Mais je ne leur prête aucune attention, car Potter vient d'être libéré du maléfice et son poing vient percuté le dallage.  
  
Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive, je vois se dessiner sur son visage une expression d'effarement. Il se relève et me toise intensément. Mais j'agite ma baguette en signe d'avertissement.  
  
Des pas précipités retentissent dans le hall d'entrée et je vois la foule s'écarter pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Et il se trouve que ce quelqu'un n'est autre qu'Ange Ollivander.  
  
-Messieurs ! s'écrie-t-elle. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
  
Aucun de nous ne réponds et je vois que les yeux d'Ollivander papillonnent de l'un à l'autre en un rapide constat de la situation. Si je pouvais être à sa place, voilà ce que je verrais : deux adolescents ébouriffés et couverts de poussière, l'un égratigné, ecchymosé et sanglant tenant une baguette à la main, l'autre encore tremblant à cause de l'effet récent d'un sortilège et les poings meurtris par les coups assenés.  
  
-Oh, je vois ! fit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez de vous deux, Messieurs. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous conduire chez le Directeur.  
  
Ca, décidément, c'est vraiment une manie. Il me semble qu'à chaque fois que je suis en période de crise, je passe toujours dans le bureau de Dippet d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et toujours par la faute de Potter, et toujours emmené par Ollivander, Dumbledore ou les deux à la fois.  
  
  
  
-Mr Potter, il va falloir mettre un sérieux freins à vos débordements de violence. Quant à vous, Mr Jedusor, vous avez la baguette un peu trop facile. Je crois qu'il est temps que vous trouviez un compromis et que vous fassiez une trêve.  
  
Dippet nous lance des regards mauvais et Dumbledore et Ollivander restent derrière lui et approuvent ses paroles par des hochements de tête frénétiques. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'exaspérer ces deux-là !  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur le Directeur. »  
  
Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase, car Dumbledore me coupe dans mon élan :  
  
-J'espère bien que vous l'êtes, Mr Jedusor ! Car en temps que Préfet, cette attitude est totalement déplacée et inconvenante !  
  
Et ça y est, maintenant ma position de Préfet joue en ma défaveur. Mais faites taire ce vieux fou, par pitié ! Je parie mille Gallions que ses propos vont avoir un impact sur les décisions de Dippet et que les actions de Potter vont être minimisées. C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Surtout que c'est moi qui me suis fait éclater la figure. Lui n'a seulement reçu qu'un petit Maléfice d'Entrave. Ce Potter, je sens qu'il finira par avoir ma peau !  
  
-Albus a totalement raison, commence Dippet, en temps que Préfet, vous me décevez beaucoup, Mr Jedusor. Et c'est pourquoi.  
  
« Monsieur le Directeur, je vous en prie ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous laissez influencé par le professeur Dumbledore ? »  
  
-Taisez-vous, Jedusor ! me lance Dumbledore d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Mon garçon, continue Dippet sans se laisser décontenancer par les précédentes interventions, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous mettre en observation pour un moment.  
  
Nom d'une chauve-souris, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Me prend-t- il pour quelqu'un de dérangé mentalement - ce qui n'est pas totalement faux - ou autre chose du genre ? Je me mords la lèvre sous l'effet de l'appréhension et de l'incompréhension.  
  
Devant l'expression de mon visage, Dippet a un sourire en coin et il reprend :  
  
-Ce que j'entends par 'observation', c'est que vous serez mis à l'épreuve pendant plusieurs semaines. Et si vous ne parvenez pas à vous contenir et à vous comporter de façon correct, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous retirez votre badge et de vous relevez de vos fonctions de Préfet. Me fais- je bien comprendre ?  
  
Je déglutit bruyamment et je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mon c?ur bat la chamade : perdre ma fonction de Préfet aurait été dévastateur dans mes plans d'extermination des Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais le défi que me lance Dippet me laisse un sursis. Il faudra que je révise vraiment mon défaut de vouloir sans cesse provoquer Potter.  
  
Alors que je pense cela, je vois ce dernier me lancer des regards railleurs. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer !  
  
-Quant à vous, Mr Potter, dit Dippet à mon plus grand plaisir, vous écoperez d'une retenue. Et je vous demande très sérieusement de garder vos poings dans vos poches lorsqu'on s'amuse stupidement à vous inciter de vous en servir.  
  
Il me lance un regard en coin lorsqu'il prononce sa dernière remarque et je feins l'innocence la plus totale, ce fait apparaître sur son visage un sourire en coin. Je l'impressionne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce type est vraiment fasciné par moi. C'est pour cela qu'il me trouve toujours des circonstances atténuantes et qu'il minimise toujours mes actions lorsqu'elles sont un peu trop graves. Et c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore me hait tellement.  
  
-Je crois que tout a été dit, conclut Dippet. Vous pouvez vous retirez à présent. Non, j'allais oublié : vous serez informé de la nature de votre punition demain matin, Mr Potter. Et pour Mr Jedusor : je vous conseille d'être très très vigilant, car vous serez soumis à un examen constant à partir de demain. Que ceci vous servent de leçon à tous les deux.  
  
  
  
Je marche dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle et Josh marche à mes côtés. Il est très en colère, autant contre lui-même que contre moi.  
  
-Jedusor, je peux te promettre que je mettrai tout en ?uvre pour que tu perdes ton insigne de Préfet ! Tu peux me croire !  
  
« J'ai hâte de voir ça, Potter. Je suis même prêt à te proposer un pari. Hmmm. laisse-moi réfléchir. Si tu ne parviens pas à me faire perdre mon grade, tu devras te désister à la dernière minute du prochain match de Quidditch.  
  
Je sais que Potter y perdrait tout son honneur si pareille chose devait se produire. Je vois d'ailleurs sa mâchoire se contracter sous le coup de la haine qu'il me voue pour ses mots. Mais je vois aussi dans ses yeux qu'il est face à un terrible compromis : c'est sa fierté contre son honneur. C'est un choix très difficile.  
  
D'après la pâleur que prend son teint, il a choisi la fierté. Pathétique Potter, toujours le même.  
  
-C'est d'accord, je relève le défi. Mais si je gagne, voilà ce que tu devras faire : tu devras prononcer un discours officiel devant toute l'école réunie, où tu énonceras tout ce que je voudrais entendre et où tu bafoueras le pouvoir de Salazar Serpentard et l'honneur qu'il attachait au sang pur.  
  
C'est à mon tour de contracter la mâchoire et de faire face au même compromis que Potter. Et je choisis bien évidemment la fierté. Par le grand Spectre de la Mort, suis-je en train de me rabaisser à l'état d'un vulgaire Gryffondor ?!?  
  
« Alors que le meilleur gagne ! » que je lui fait du ton le plus carnassier possible.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Ce que je peux retirer de tout cela ? Difficile à dire vraiment. Disons que je pourrais dire que cette année, l'animosité entre les élèves est à son comble : d'abord il y a Ellie et Fletcher, ensuite viennent Wright et Angus Pettigrow (un Serpentard de sixième année dont j'aurais bientôt l'occasion de reparler), il y a toujours Ella et Landry, Henri et Weasley, et bien sûr Dippet et Dumbledore, sans oublier Potter et moi. Et ce ne sont que les principaux antagonistes qui me viennent à l'esprit, car il y en a bien plus.  
  
Ce que je peux vraiment retirer de tout ça ? Une seule idée me vient réellement à l'esprit :  
  
Le temps des rivalités a commencé." 


	7. Chapitre 6 --- Découvertes

Titre : Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : les quatre tomes parus  
  
Nouveaux personnages : Ivar Jansen et Ambar.  
  
Rappel des persos :  
  
Henri Nott : Serpentard de cinquième année, fils de l'un des instigateurs de la Cellule Secrète et ennemi juré de Nathan Weasley.  
  
Chester Fairway : Serpentard de cinquième année, fils de l'ancien Chef de la Brigade, Luke Fairway.  
  
Romulus Lupin : Serpentard de cinquième année, éternel comique de la petite bande et petit ami de la jolie Ella Wilkinson.  
  
Peter Spinnet : Serpentard de cinquième année, élément pessimiste de la pair de drôles qu'il forme avec Romulus.  
  
Ella Wilkinson : Serpentard de cinquième année, petite amie de Romulus et meilleure amie d'Audrey Fletcher.  
  
Olive Hornby : Serpentard de cinquième année, harpie folle furieuse qui fait ingurgiter toute sorte de mixtures infectes à ses camarades. Ennemie jurée de Mimi Trelawney de Poufsouffle.  
  
Ambre Quigley : elle fut élève à Serpentard, mais a malencontreusement perdu la vie de la main d'Ellie en troisième année.  
  
Clara O'Brien : Serpentard de cinquième année, meilleure amie d'Ambre Quigley.  
  
Silver Malfoy : Serpentard de quatrième année, il a tendance à exaspéré Tom à ses heures.  
  
Angus Pettigrow : Serpentard de sixième année, ennemi juré de Marius Wright.  
  
Marius Wright : Serdaigle de sixième année, Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et petit ami d'Ellie.  
  
Balthus Black : Serdaigle de cinquième année, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.  
  
Nathan Weasley : Gryffondor de cinquième année, meilleur ami de Josh Potter.  
  
Argus Rusard : Gryffondor de cinquième année, pot de col et sac à catastrophe qui traîne toujours derrière la triplette que forme Sassia, Josh et Nathan. Il est presque Cracmol.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid : Gryffondor de troisième année, très très grand type (presque deux mètres) qui suit lui aussi sans arrêt la triplette du pathétisme et qui est un grand fanatique de Josh.  
  
Résumé général : Après quelques investigations dans la Réserve, Tom découvre un étrange livret blanc qui recèle d'une magie peu commode.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mrs J. K. Rowling, et ça on ne s'en serait vraiment jamais douté.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 --- Découvertes  
  
------------------------------  
  
La bibliothèque ne grouille pas de monde, et ce n'est pas très étonnant : seul les élèves studieux ou organisateurs de mauvais coups s'accordent à venir flâner entre les rayons bien rangés de cette pièce vaste et froide du château. Mais moi, je suis ici pour faire des recherches. Des recherches sur la Marque. Car je dois découvrir le lien, il le faut. Il y a forcément un rapport direct avec moi ou avec ce nom, 'Voldemort'.  
  
Madame Lovegood m'aperçoit et elle s'approche de moi.  
  
-Ah ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. Mr Jedusor, je désespérai de vous revoir ici un jour ! Et dire que je croyais faire un boulot ou le contact humain était considérable, je me suis bien trompée. Mais trêve de blabla, dites-moi plutôt en quoi puis-je vous être utile.  
  
« Euh. je dois faire des recherches dans la Réserve. » j'essaie tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon malaise à la bibliothécaire, mais ce n'est décidément pas une réussite. « Mr Diggory m'en a donné l'autorisation. »  
  
Et sans plus de cérémonie, je lui colle le mot de Diggory devant les yeux. Mon mouvement a dû être un peu brusque, car Madame Lovegood sursaute. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est la nervosité, je suppose.  
  
-Rhmm. euh. bien sûr, je vais vous ouvrir la porte.  
  
Elle m'emmène à travers les rayonnages multicolores et poussiéreux jusqu'à une petite porte vitrée close au dessus de laquelle le mot 'Réserve' est gravé en lettres dorées. Elle fait glisser soigneusement le verrou et m'ouvre grand la porte.  
  
-Voilà, l'accès vous est permis pendant une heure au grand maximum. Au fait, vous n'allez pas déjeuner avec vos camarades ?  
  
« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Et de plus, je n'ai pas d'autre moment de libre pour venir mener mes recherches avant au moins un mois.  
  
-Oh !  
  
Visiblement mon mensonge n'a pas pris. Probablement parce que le ton de ma voix laisse beaucoup trop transparaître mon embarras. Elle me fait entrer dans la pièce, avant de refermer consciencieusement la porte derrière moi au cas où un petit voyou serait pris de l'idée de s'engouffrer dans les lieux à son insu.  
  
Ma mâchoire inférieure pend lamentablement et mes yeux sont ronds comme des billes de loto. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi fascinant. Tout n'est qu'obscurité, silence, secret et surtout magie. Une magie terrible et noire qui emplit cette petite pièce pourvue de deux étagères qui font presque la longueur de la pièce exiguë. Et au centre des lieux se tient une simple petite table poussiéreuse pourvue d'une chaise et d'une unique chandelle altérée par le temps.  
  
Craintivement, je m'approche de la table et je m'apprête à saisir la bougie. A peine mes  
  
doigts se referment-ils sur l'objet qu'une lumière diffuse et innée s'en échappe soudainement, éclairant la salle dans sa totalité, n'épargnant aucun recoin, aucun interstice. Ca risque de me faciliter beaucoup la tâche. Je n'aurais aucun mal à faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots.  
  
Le premier livre dont je m'empare est titré 'Empreintes du Mal et Marques des Ombres'. Je vais déjà essayé avec ça et on verra ce que ça donnera. Je m'affale sur la petite chaise qui craque sous mon poids et je pose l'épais livre noir dans un bruit sourd, ce qui a pour effet de balayer la poussière grisâtre qui recouvre la table. Je fixe la chandelle dans son bougeoir et j'ouvre l'épaisse couverture de cuir du bouquin. Je commence la lecture :  
  
'Les Empreintes du Mal et les Marques des Ombres sont deux sujets fondamentalement différents en tout point de vue.  
  
D'abord sur le plan physique :  
  
Les Empreintes du Mal sont des signes maléfiques visibles qui signalent la présence de mauvais sorts très puissants ayant été détournés par une forme de magie ancienne. Le seul cas recensé est celui d'un jeune sorcier du XIIIème siècle ayant été soumis au sortilège Doloris. Sa fiancée s'étant sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie, une protection s'est déposée sur le jeune homme, lui permettant de ne rien ressentir des effets du Sortilège Impardonnable de la douleur. Le sort a comme 'rebondi' sur le bouclier invisible et s'est retourné contre son auteur. Mais l'affaire n'a pas pu être réellement étudiée, car le mage auteur du maléfice a su contrecarré le retour du sort, puis il a achevé son adversaire en utilisant le Sortilège Impardonnable de la mort. Mais néanmoins, lorsque le cadavre du jeune homme a été retrouvé, les Médicomages ont dénoté qu'une légère cicatrice en forme d'accent circonflexe était apparue sur la pommette gauche du sorcier.  
  
Les Marques des Ombres sont au contraire des signes créés de toute pièce par leur concepteur. Elles servent généralement de signature que les Mages Noires laissent sur les lieux de leurs crimes pour narguer les Aurors et les Brigadiers. Mais elles peuvent également servir de sceaux ou de signes de reconnaissance pour des associations de Sorciers Noirs.'  
  
Le reste des écrits continue sur des théories de la magie et des exemples très célèbres d'utilisation d'Empreintes du Mal et de Marques des Ombres. Avec tout cela, je ne suis vraiment pas avancé, malheureusement.  
  
Je referme le livre et je vais le reposer où je l'ai trouvé. Je m'apprête à en saisir un autre dont le titre me semble intéressant ('Signes Noirs : malédiction ou mise en garde ?), lorsqu'un tout petit livre blanc attire mon regard. Il est coincé entre deux énormes bouquins aux titres peu avenants ('Maléfices de mort lente' et 'Sortilèges de mutilation') et je ne sais pas par quel miracle je suis parvenu à le voir. Je m'en empare à grand- peine et je le feuillette rapidement. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un livre traitant des Arts Noirs.  
  
La première pages est noircie de runes anciennes qui semblent avoir été marquées de la main pressée d'une personne terrorisée.  
  
Heureusement que j'ai choisi Étude des Runes comme branche à option ! Divination m'attirait au début, mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait d'hésiter. Encore un jeu du sort qui tourne en ma faveur.  
  
Voyons ce qui est écrit. L'écriture est trop précipitée, j'ai de la peine à déchiffrer. Une chose est sûre, ces notes n'ont pas été rédigées par l'auteur. On dirait plutôt que c'est un élève ayant lu le livre.  
  
'Toi qui lit ces lignes, prends garde à toi !'  
  
On peut vraiment dire que ça commence bien.  
  
'Comme toi, j'étais avide de pouvoir. Comme toi j'ai cherché des explications. Mais les explications n'existent pas. Elles n'existent PAS ! Ce livre t'apprendra l'essentiel, mais jamais la solution. Tu dois savoir que l'enjeu est déjà maudit. Et comme l'enjeu est une énigme, il ne te mènera qu'à une autre énigme et ainsi de suite. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Mais maintenant que je sais, je te mets en garde.'  
  
Mais que veut dire ce type, nom d'une chauve-souris ! Soit ses idées n'étaient pas clairs, soit je ne suis pas doué pour la traduction des runes. Mais je suis plutôt pour la première solution.  
  
'Tourne les pages, mais cherche le sens caché de ce qui y est inscrit. La vérité se trouve au-delà des pages, au-delà des lettres, au-delà de l'encre.'  
  
Le texte s'arrête là. C'est étrange, mais je ne parviens pas à saisir ce qu'essaie, ou plutôt ce qu'essayait, de me faire comprendre ce type. Pourtant, je suis certain que ses paroles sont à prendre au premier degré.  
  
Je tourne les pages et je suis soulagé de voir que plus aucun commentaire runique n'est écrit. Mais à ma plus grande stupéfaction, le livre est complètement blanc. Pas une seule ligne, pas une seule note. Le vide le plus total.  
  
Un coup donné contre la porte me fait sursauter.  
  
-Il est temps de sortir, Mr Jedusor.  
  
« J'a. j'arrive, Madame Lovegood. »  
  
Les pensées se bousculent dans mon esprit. Le temps ne peut pas avoir filé si vite : j'ai mis environ un quart d'heure à trouver et lire le bouquin parlant des Empreintes et des Marques. C'est comme si le fait d'avoir ouvert le petit livret blanc ait fait avancé le temps ou m'ait carrément coupé du monde réel. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais au lieu de reposer le livre immaculé où je l'ai trouvé, je le glisse dans la poche de ma cape. Mes mouvements sont lents, saccadés et totalement indépendants de ma volonté.  
  
-Mr Jedusor, vous êtes coincé sous un tas de livres, ou quoi ? Dépêchez- vous !  
  
Je me précipite vers la sortie et Madame Lovegood referme la porte en me lançant des regards suspicieux. Mais je coupe court à toute tentative de discussion en tournant le dos à la sorcière et en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ! Pourquoi je tremble ? Pourquoi mes mains sont elles moites ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir commis la plus belle erreur de ma vie ?  
  
-Hey ! Tom ! Par ici !  
  
Je suis arrivé dans le hall d'entrée et Audrey vient à ma rencontre. Je me dirige vers elle et je vois que ses yeux s'emplissent d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle voit l'état dans lequel je me trouve.  
  
-Ben ça alors, Tom ! Qu'est-ce que t'as, mon vieux ? C'est les potions d'Olive qui t'ont mis dans cet état ?  
  
Elle rigole à sa bonne blague, mais elle se reprend en voyant que je ne trouve pas ça très drôle.  
  
-Rhmm. euh. Romulus et les autres doivent déjà être arrivés en classe. On a Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
« Merci, je suis encore au courant de mes horaires, Audrey. »  
  
-Oh, excuse-moi ! Faut pas t'énerver pour si peu. Mais au fait, où t'étais, on t'a pas vu au déjeuner.  
  
« Je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque. »  
  
-Alors comme ça, tu te la joues studieux maintenant ?  
  
« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi cinq minutes ? »  
  
-Mais calme-toi ! Ce que tu peux être nerveux quand tu t'y mets ! Dépêche- toi maintenant ! A moins que tu veuilles arriver en retard au cours d'Ollivander. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que tu es à l'épreuve à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
  
« Nom d'une chauve-souris ! Tu es déjà au courant ? »  
  
-C'est que les nouvelles vont bon train à Poudlard, tu te rappelles ?  
  
« Tu es désespérante. »  
  
Elle ne répond rien à cela et nous montons les escaliers de marbre, en direction de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Nous entrons dans la classe et nous nous séparons, elle pour aller s'installer à côté d'Olive, et moi pour rejoindre Romulus à ma place habituelle.  
  
-Les recherches étaient fructueuses ? me demande Romulus.  
  
« Pas vraiment. »  
  
-Tu cherchais quoi au juste ?  
  
« Un livre de théorie sur les sortilèges de conversion, pour préparer le prochain examen de Diggory. »  
  
La réponse semble le satisfaire et il ne cherche pas plus loin, ce qui a pour effet de me soulager. Je déteste lui mentir, mais que puis-je faire d'autre.  
  
Miss Ollivander choisit ce moment précis pour pénétrer en coup de vent dans la pièce ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde. Elle se place face à nous, les bras croisés, et elle nous toise de son pénétrant regard vert.  
  
-Je suppose que très peu d'entre vous se sont donnés la peine de trouver une réponse à la question que vous aviez à préparer pour aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui auraient 'oublié', je rappelle que vous deviez me trouver la principale différence qu'il y a entre un Sinistros et un Spectre de la Mort.  
  
-Moi, je sais madame, fait Romulus.  
  
-Je vous écoute, Mr Lupin.  
  
-Le Sinistros est un chien et le Spectre de la Mort un humain, c'est évident.  
  
Les ricanements fusent dans la salle et le visage de Miss Ollivander s'assombrit.  
  
-Mr Lupin, je vous demande de laisser votre humour très 'spirituel' dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la prochaine fois.  
  
Chester lève la main, et le professeur lui lance un regard étonné. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas du genre de Chester de connaître les réponses aux devoirs.  
  
-Oui, Mr Fairway.  
  
-Le Sinistros présage la mort de la personne qui le voit, tandis que le Spectre de la Mort annonce la mort d'un proche de l'individu auquel il se présente.  
  
-C'est tout à fait ça, Mr Fairway, fait Miss Ollivander de plus en plus étonnée. J'accorde donc cinq points à Serpentard pour cette excellente réponse.  
  
-Oui, commence Romulus, bravo à notre nouveau Mr Je-Sais-Tout. On applaudit bien.  
  
-Taisez-vous, Mr Lupin ! s'énerve-t-elle. Ce cours portera sur le Spectre de la Mort et je vous conseille de bien noter tout ce qui sera dit sur le sujet, car je comte en faire un examen écrit.  
  
Une vague de murmures désapprobateurs parcourt la classe et Miss Ollivander se renfrogne d'avantage.  
  
-Je pense qu'on devrait demander à Ellie de venir servir de cobaye, lance discrètement Romulus à Peter et Chester qui sont assis derrière nous.  
  
Mais visiblement ce n'était pas assez discret, car les yeux de Miss Ollivander dardent Romulus d'éclairs.  
  
-Mr Lupin, vous n'êtes pas le premier idiot à faire cette remarque stupide. Et je peux vous assurer que Miss Prewett est encore moins Spectre de la Mort que vous n'êtes loup-garou.  
  
L'ironie pointe dans sa voix et elle semble satisfaite de l'effet que sa remarque produit sur Romulus : ce dernier a le teint cramoisi et les poings serrés.  
  
-Bon, il est temps de commencer le travail sérieux, déclare Miss Ollivander. Prenez vos livres à la page.  
  
-Attendez, la coupe Clara O'Brien, je ne suis pas sûre que votre affirmation quant à la nature d'Ellie soit fondée.  
  
-Ah oui, Miss O'Brien ? s'étonne le professeur. Contestez-vous mes propos ? Croyez-vous que je manque d'expérience en la matière.  
  
Clara déglutit bruyamment et elle perd toute contenance.  
  
-Euh. ce. ce n'est p. pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutie-t-elle. Mais j'ai des raisons personnelles de penser qu'Ellie puisse être l'une de ses créatures.  
  
-Je suis impatiente de savoir ça, Miss O'Brien. Je vous en prie, continuez.  
  
-Et bien, voilà : j'appartiens à la lignée O'Brien qui est une très vieille famille irlandaise. Et comme vous le savez, la plupart des vieilles familles irlandaises ont leur Spectre de la Mort attiré. Et comme le Spectre annonce la mort d'un proche, j'ai toute les raisons de croire qu'Ellie en est un, parce qu'Ambre est décédée et que c'était ma meilleure amie.  
  
-C'est vrai que les détails peuvent concorder, déclare Miss Ollivander pensive, mais vous oubliez un léger détail : Miss Prewett a 'tué' Miss Quigley, elle n'a pas prédit sa mort. Et je vous ferais remarqué que le Spectre de la Mort rattaché à la famille O'Brien se nomme Aibhill. Et de plus, Miss Quigley était votre amie, mais elle ne faisait pas partie intégrante de votre famille. Et les Spectres sont annonciateurs de la mort prochaine d'un parent ou de quelqu'un rattaché par des liens de sang à la famille concernée. Donc je le redis : Miss Prewett n'est pas un Spectre de la Mort. Et rassurez-vous, Mr Dippet ne laisserait jamais des créatures à caractère non humain étudier à Poudlard.  
  
Je passe le reste du cours à prendre des notes et à poser des questions. Mais j'ai de la peine à ramener mon attention sur la leçon, parce que le petit livre blanc de la Réserve m'obsède. Je le sens dans ma poche et j'ai la rude impression qu'il me nargue. Nom d'une chauve-souris, je deviens complètement débile ! Me faire narguer par un vulgaire carnet, non mais oh ! Je vais pas bien là. Debout, Tom ! T'est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, alors tu vas quand même pas t'inquiéter pour un livre qui de plus est totalement vide ?  
  
  
  
-Ollivander est folle ! gémit Peter. Un examen écrit sur 'ça', c'est de la torture à proprement parlé !  
  
« Du calme, Peter, on en a vu pire. »  
  
-Peut-être, réplique-t-il, mais est-ce que tu te rappelles du nom du Roi de je-sais-plus-quelle-époque qui avait vu un Spectre de la Mort ? La prof parlait tellement vite que je n'ai pas réussi à noter son nom.  
  
-C'est Brian Boru et ça c'est passé en 1014, répond machinalement Henri d'une voix exaspérée.  
  
-Merci, sanglote Peter.  
  
-Eh ! Mais c'est que t'es un gros bébé, s'exclame Romulus. Faut te reprendre mon gars, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir dans la vie.  
  
Nous marchons dans le parc, en direction des abords de la Forêt Interdite, où se déroule le cour de Soin au Créatures Magiques. Les Gryffondor, avec qui nous avons cours commun, sont déjà là et ils nous toisent d'un air supérieur.  
  
-Oh, non ! Pas eux ! souffle Chester à mon oreille.  
  
-Tiens, mais le petit Peter est en larme à ce que je vois, s'exclame Nathan Weasley ce qui déclenche immédiatement les hostilités.  
  
-La ferme, Weasley ! tonne Henri qui a déjà sortit sa baguette et qui la brandit devant lui comme une épée.  
  
-Tu cherches la bagarre, Nott ?  
  
Weasley sort également sa baguette, mais le professeur Jansen - Ivar de son prénom - , un petit vieillard rondouillard au crâne dégarnit et aux yeux pâles dont l'un est barré d'une cicatrice terrible qui l'a rendu borgne, fait son arrivée, ce qui empêche à Henri et Weasley d'en découdre.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton bourru.  
  
Il nous fixe les uns après les autres de son ?il valide, puis il nous fait signe de le suivre. Il nous emmène devant un petit enclos remplit de sable où une étrange créature se meut. C'est une sorte de serpent grenat à la peau extrêmement brillante, sauf que sa tête est double et qu'il possède six petites pattes griffues. Jennifer Landry étouffe un cri d'horreur et elle est vite imitée par les autres filles, excepté Sassia Fletcher qui reste impassible, comme à son habitude. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule élève du groupe, Serpentard et Gryffondor confondus, à ne manifester aucune crainte et aucun étonnement pour la bestiole.  
  
-C'est une Sordonne, fait-elle d'un ton détaché. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de toutes ses simagrées.  
  
« Une quoi ? » m'exclamé-je en même temps que tout le monde.  
  
-Une Sor-don-ne ! Un démon des sables, si vous préférez.  
  
-Oui, en effet, intervient Jansen. J'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor. Mais vous semblez montrer peu d'appréhension envers cette créature qui pourtant effraie plus d'un de vos camarades, Miss Sassia (les professeur ont tendance à appeler les triplés Fletcher par leur prénom pour ne pas prêter à confusion). Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?  
  
-Pour la simple et bonne raison que la Sordonne ici présente n'a aucune raison de nous attaquer puisqu'elle n'est pas en présence d'un danger imminent. Et puis si elle venait à le faire, elle n'y parviendrait pas, puisque nous sommes protégés par les barrières de l'enclos.  
  
-Mais admettons qu'il n'y ait pas d'enclos et qu'elle vous attaquait, que feriez-vous, l'interroge Jansen admiratif qui semble avoir oublié que dans cette classe il n'y a pas qu'une élève.  
  
-Et bien je pense que je lancerais un sortilège de défense tel qu'un Maléfice d'Entrave ou un sort de stupéfixion. Mais je suis certaine qu'avec un simple sortilège de répulsion, je serais capable de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
  
-Arrête de crâner, Fletcher ! s'exclame Romulus. On sait que t'es une fayotte de Miss Je-Sais-Tout !  
  
-Vous me semblez bien sûre de vous, Miss Sassia, fait remarquer Mr Jansen sans prêter attention à Romulus. Mais peut-être êtes-vous justement 'trop' sûre de vous. Vous ne mettriez probablement pas en doute que je suis un expert en créatures magiques et que j'ai affronté bien des monstres ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non, professeur, répond Sassia ce qui fait ricaner Romulus.  
  
-Et bien vous vous trompez !  
  
Un silence de mort tombe soudain et personne n'ose se regarder. La plus secouée, c'est Sassia : elle reste bouche bée et ses yeux sont exorbités.  
  
-Et bien ! Ne faites pas cette tête-là, mes enfants ! Que croyiez-vous, que je n'avais jamais failli devant aucune menace ? Regardez donc ma cicatrice. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je m'étais fait cela en tombant d'un balai ?  
  
En effet, il est irrationnel de penser que la cicatrice de Jansen fût causée par un petit accident banal. On dirait plutôt une séquelle due à un combat. Elle barre son ?il gauche de l'arcade sourcilière à la pommette en une horrible traînée rougeâtre, le défigurant affreusement. Cela lui donne un air rude et sévère, et pourtant il est encore plus gentil et plus doux que le professeur Ichneumon, et ce n'est pas peu dire.  
  
-Mais alors, comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? demande Josh.  
  
Tiens, je m'étonnais de ne pas encore l'avoir entendu, celui-là. Mais c'est maintenant chose faite.  
  
-J'étais encore jeune et insouciant lorsque c'est arrivé, répond Jansen. Je sortais tout juste de Poudlard et je partais à la découverte du monde de la sorcellerie dans toute sa grandeur et sa diversité. Je suis allé en Égypte pour étudier les Dragons des Sables et apprendre à les neutraliser. Parce que, comme tout le monde le sait, les Dragons des Sables se confondent parfaitement dans les dunes, grâce à leur couleur sablée, et il causent de terribles dégâts dans les tribus Moldues et sorcières qui peuplent les déserts du monde. Le groupe de recherches auquel j'étais affilié avait établi un campement pour effectuer des investigations sur la plaine où nous nous trouvions. Et un soir, je me suis éloigné du secteur sécurisé pour tromper l'insomnie qui m'avait gagnée. Et c'est alors que j'ai vu une Sordonne pour la toute première fois. Je ne l'ai pas remarquée immédiatement, à cause de l'obscurité, mais les reflets de sa peau écarlate ont attirés mon attention. Elle s'est arrêtée à quelques pas de moi et elle m'a fixé de ses deux pairs d'yeux jaunes et faméliques. Étonné, et surtout très inconscient, j'ai approché la main de l'étrange créature qui m'était apparue. Elle a pris mon geste pour une tentative d'agression et elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a plaqué au sol, ses deux gueules emplies de dents acérées ne cessant de claquer à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
  
Jansen fait une pause et nous le fixons tous intensément, le souffle coupé.  
  
-Continuez professeur ! Je vous en prie ! s'exclame Ella.  
  
-Du calme, Miss Wilkinson. Je vais reprendre, mais laissez-moi le temps de souffler.  
  
Tout le monde est excité et tendu. Moi aussi, je dois l'avouer. Avec tout cela, j' ai tout oublié du livre blanc, qui est toujours dans la poche de ma cape, à la Marque, en passant par ma mission d'extermination des Sang-de- Bourbe et les remarques de Dippet sur mon comportement de Préfet. La seule chose qui compte pour moi maintenant, c'est de connaître l'issue du combat entre la Sordonne et le professeur Jansen.  
  
-Comme vous, Miss Sassia, je pensais pouvoir venir très facilement à bout de la Sordonne. L'adrénaline avait gagné les moindres partie de mon corps, et elle m'a donné la force de repousser le démon des sables qui a été projeté à plusieurs mètres de moi, me laissant le temps de sortir ma baguette magique. La Sordonne se préparait à l'offensive et j'en ai profité pour lui jeter un Maléfice d'Entrave. Mais aucun effet. Puis un sortilège de stupéfixion. Mais c'était encore moins réussi que le précédent sort. La créature a bondi et j'ai tenté un sort de répulsion. Mais rien ne semblait avoir d'effet sur la Sordonne. Elle m'a atteint au visage, m'arrachant l'?il de l'une de ses gueules et me déchirant le côté gauche de la face à l'aide de ses griffes. Je suis à nouveau parvenu à l'éloigner de moi en la repoussant et je l'ai foudroyé à l'aide du Sortilège Impardonnable de la mort. Cette fois-ci, le maléfice a opéré et la Sordonne est morte sur le coup.  
  
-Le Sortilège Impardonnable de la mort ? Et vous n'avez pas été puni pour l'avoir utilisé, demande stupidement Josh.  
  
-Non, j'étais en cas de légitime défense, explique Jansen.  
  
-En tous cas, elle est terrifiante votre histoire ! s'exclame Romulus béat d'admiration.  
  
-Merci, je suis content que cela vous ait plus, Mr Lupin. Mais cela m'amène à vous poser une question : pourquoi les charmes utilisés avant le Sortilège Impardonnable de la mort ont été inopérants ?  
  
-Parce que les lois magiques qui régissent en Afrique ne sont pas les mêmes qu'en Europe, répond Henri ce qui a pour effet de renfrogner Sassia. Mais le Sortilège Impardonnable de la mort étant universel, la Sordonne a succombé.  
  
-C'est parfait ! J'accorde cinq points à Serpentard.  
  
-Oui, mais professeur, interrompt timidement Chester en levant le doigt.  
  
-Je vous en prie, Mr Fairway.  
  
-Si les sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas en Égypte, ils doivent par contre fonctionner ici. Donc nous serions capable de venir facilement à bout de la Sordonne qui est dans cet enclos.  
  
-C'est exact, Mr Fairway. Vous possédez un très bon sens de l'observation. Mais je vous ai amené ce spécimen pour que vous puissiez étudier ses comportements et ses habitudes, afin que vous soyez capables de vous en tirer si vous étiez un jour amenés à en croiser un dans son environnement naturel. Je vais également vous enseigner les sorts africains qui vous permettront de tenir un démon des sables à l'écart de votre personne. Mais sachez que cela recèle plus de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal que du Soin au Créatures Magiques. C'est d'ailleurs à la demande de Miss Ollivander que je vous ai amené cette créature. Mais pour que le cours restent dans les règles de l'art, je vais également tout vous apprendre sur la vie et l'habitat de la Sordonne, ainsi que comment la domestiquer.  
  
-Ca risque d'être très passionnant, me souffle Audrey à l'oreille.  
  
« Tu es sérieuse ? »  
  
-Et bien oui, les créatures du désert sont parmi les plus fascinantes du monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Je m'étonne de voir Audrey s'intéresser de cette manière à des créatures magiques : d'habitude elle se contente de pousser une grimace et de gémir.  
  
Tout le monde part maintenant dans de grandes théories et Jansen se racle bruyamment la gorge pour obtenir un silence plus ou moins relatif, avant de reprendre :  
  
-Je vais séparé la classe en trois groupes de cinq et un groupe de quatre. Un tournus sera organisé : le premier poste sera avec moi, pour la théorie; le second permettra aux membres du groupe de se consulter et d'apprendre les sorts africains; le troisième consistera à observer les comportements de la Sordonne; et le dernier se passera dans l'enclos où chacun de vous tentera de maîtriser la Sordonne en utilisant un minimum de sorts - et des sorts bien de chez nous, évidemment, car les sortilèges africains n'ont pas cours ici.  
  
Je vais maintenant former les groupes : Aidan Fudge, Patsy Cameron, Orlando Murray, Clara O'Brien et Peter Spinnet, vous formerez le groupe A. Le groupe B sera composé d'Ewan Lovegood, Jennifer Landry, Romulus Lupin, Olive Hornby et Audrey Fletcher. Mary Bones, Sassia Fletcher, Alicia Faucett, Chester Fairway et Ella Wilkinson, vous serez le groupe C. Et enfin le groupe D comptera Nathan Weasley, Joshua Potter, Henri Nott et Tom Jedusor.  
  
Il y eut bon nombre de protestations, mais cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Jansen. En deux trois moulinets de baguette, il fit apparaître un tableau sur lequel il inscrivit les formules africaines et leurs équivalents européens.  
  
-Voilà, maintenant la répartition : le groupe A est dans l'enclos avec la Sordonne, le groupe B avec moi pour la théorie, le groupe C prépare les formules et le groupe D observe la réaction du démon des sables face aux élèves du groupe A. Dans un quart d'heure vous passez au poste suivant. C'est partit.  
  
Et nous voilà, Henri et moi, assis en tailleur sur l'herbe en compagnie de nos pires ennemis à observer le groupe A tenter de dompter la salle bête. pardon. je voulais dire la Sordonne.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé noter ? demande Nathan pour la dixième fois.  
  
-J'en sais pas plus que toi, répond Josh pour la dixième fois également.  
  
Contrairement à eux, Henri griffonne plein de choses sur son parchemin et moi de même.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?  
  
-C'est trop subtile pour que ton cerveau puisse capter, Weasley, fait Henri, alors laisse tomber. Tu pourrais te griller un neurone à essayer de comprendre.  
  
-La ferme, Nott ! enrage Josh.  
  
« Calme-toi, 'Joshua' ! »  
  
-Commence pas, Tom 'Elvis' ! Oublie pas que tu ne dois pas essayer de perdre ton grade.  
  
« Et toi, n'oublie pas que tu dois essayer de me le faire perdre. »  
  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'y applique.  
  
« C'est fou comme c'est flagrant. Bravo, Potter. »  
  
-Sois patient, Jedusor. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.  
  
« Je suis très patient, mais n'oublie pas : qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête. »  
  
-Changement ! tonne la voix de Jansen.  
  
Nous nous levons tous quatre et entrons dans l'enclos. Je croise un Peter en nage qui s'empresse de s'éloigner de la créature.  
  
-Bonne chance ! me souffle-t-il tout tremblant.  
  
Je pénètre dans l'espace sablonneux et je reste en retrait, comme les autres, pour que la Sordonne ne se sente pas menacée.  
  
-J'y vais le premier, dit Josh. Couvrez-moi, si jamais elle devenait trop violente.  
  
« Faut pas trembler comme ça, Potter. C'est juste un serpent avec deux têtes, des dents acérées et des pattes griffues, rien de plus. »  
  
Josh me jette un regard glacial, puis il avance au centre de l'enclos. Il tient fermement sa baguette face à lui et lance des regards inquiets vers la bestiole puis vers la sortie. La Sordonne le scrute de ses yeux jaunes et globuleux, mais elle semble aussi inoffensive qu'un lézard se dorant au soleil. Du moins, selon les apparences. Mais faut-il se fier aux apparences ? Bien sûr que non !  
  
Le démon des sables saute soudain, faisant sursauter Josh. Le connaissant, il va se servir d'un sort de répulsion.  
  
-'Arcere' ! s'écrie Josh.  
  
La Sordonne est stoppée dans son élan, puis repoussée loin de Josh qui tremble comme une feuille morte. Mais l'horrible serpent n'est pas décidé à laisser Josh s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle bondit en direction de celui- ci, mais elle retombe stupéfixée.  
  
-Tu l'a mal joué sur ce coup là, Potter, le raille Henri. Laisse donc faire le maître.  
  
Il s'avance à son tour et la Sordonne l'attaque presque immédiatement :  
  
-'Maneo Interuallum' ! déclare calmement Henri en abaissant sa baguette.  
  
La créature se fige, mais pas de la même manière que si Henri lui avait jeté un Maléfice d'Entrave. Elle reste à terre, loin d'Henri et elle le regarde intensément, alors que ses deux têtes vont deux gauches à droite, dans un mouvement de balancier. Puis, lentement, elle ferme les paupières et je jurerai que si je collais mon oreille contre son dos, je l'entendrais ronronner.  
  
Henri revient triomphalement vers nous et me fait signe que c'est à mon tour.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort que tu as utilisé, lui demande suspicieusement Weasley.  
  
-Un sortilège de distance, explique Henri.  
  
-Mais, on a jamais appris ça avec Diggory, fait remarquer Potter.  
  
-Non, en effet, répond Henri. Je l'ai appris seul pendant l'été, grâce à des notes que m'a laissé mon père avant de mourir, ou plutôt, avant que ton papounet ne l'envoie droit chez les Détraqueurs, Potter.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu me reproches ça ? s'exclame Potter.  
  
-Je ne te blâme en aucun cas pour ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est à ton père que j'en veux.  
  
-Mais attends ! Mon père est Auror, ton père était l'un des membres de la Cellule Secrète, que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Qu'il le laisse continuer de s'en prendre à des innocents ?  
  
-Je crois, Potter, qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Quand ton père a arrêté le mien, c'était il y a quinze ans, environ, peu après ma naissance. Donc, il était bien loin le temps de la Cellule Secrète. Et mon père n'était plus un dangereux criminel : il était juste mari et père.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour tenter vainement de changer le passé. »  
  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Weasley.  
  
Les discussions cessent et j'avance vers la Sordonne, qui a maintenant cessé de 'ronronner'. Elle semble à nouveau irritée et n'a pas l'air contente que je me sois permis de m'approcher d'elle. Mais moi, j'ai la situation bien en main. Je sais que je n'aurai besoin d'aucun sortilège, juste ma bouche et mes paroles. Un des avantages premiers à être l'héritier de Serpentard, c'est de posséder le rare don de parler Fourchelang. Et comme la Sordonne est un reptile, je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à en user sur elle.  
  
Les trois autres ont recommencé à discuter et le ton monte de plus en plus. Ca va probablement se terminer par une bagarre, mais en ce moment, ça m'arrange beaucoup, car il ne m'entendront pas siffler et crachoter.  
  
« Reste tranquille, petite Sordonne, je ne te veux aucun mal. »  
  
Le démon des sables me regarde avec étonnement.  
  
-Tu parle la Langue des Serpents ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi.  
  
« Je le pense bien, les Fourchelang sont très rares. Je suis probablement le seul que tu ne verras jamais dans ta vie. »  
  
La Sordonne semble beaucoup plus confiante et elle s'approche de moi. Je m'assieds à terre, comme pour l'inviter à venir discuter avec moi.  
  
-Si tu parles la Langue des Serpents, tu es un mauvais sorcier.  
  
« Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre ? »  
  
-Parce que nous sommes des créatures maudites. Tout le monde sait ça.  
  
Je voudrais répliquer, mais des exclamations de stupéfaction m'obligent à me retourner. Tous les élèves du cours, ainsi que Jansen, sont autour de l'enclos à me regarder faire. Pour faire un peu le malin j'approche ma main des deux têtes de l'animal.  
  
« Laisse-toi faire, ma jolie. »  
  
Et me voilà en train de caresser la salle bestiole et tout le monde en train de s'extasier comme si je venais de marcher sur l'eau.  
  
Je ressors ensuite de l'enclos et Jansen accorde dix points à Serpentard. Il ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, et cela me rassure. Je crois que je ne serais pas parvenu à inventer un mensonge, s'il l'avait fait.  
  
  
  
Le plafond de la Grande Salle est d'un indigo profond et les étoiles qui le constellent brillent de tout leur feu.  
  
Je suis attablé autour d'un délicieux dîner et je m'applique à manger le plus de pommes de terre sautées possible. A côté de moi, Romulus tente de faire passer une arrête avalée de travers en buvant du jus de citrouille et Olive est en train d'écrire la recette d'une potion de son invention qui, selon elle, serait capable de faire revenir des gens ayant été pétrifiés.  
  
Quelques hiboux s'engouffrent dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer les exemplaires du 'Sorcier du Soir' aux élèves qui y sont abonnés.  
  
Le hibou de Peter, Arabesque, atterrit près de son maître et lui tend sa petite patte où est enroulé le journal. Peter décharge le petit volatile au plumage crème et aux yeux ambrés, et lui tend quelques biscuits.  
  
-Journal du matin, chagrin; journal du soir, espoir, dit philosophiquement Peter en l'ouvrant.  
  
-T'es trop débile ! souffle Audrey entre deux bouchées.  
  
Moment de silence pendant lequel nous mangeons, buvons, lisons, digérons, puis soudain des exclamations, des cris, des gémissements et des pleurs s'élèvent un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Nom d'une Sordonne ! s'exclame Peter. Lisez-moi ça.  
  
Il me tend le journal que j'attrape et que je lis à voix haute, pour que les autres puissent entendre :  
  
'Kenmare Kestrels vs Pride of Portree  
  
Cet après-midi se déroulait la demi-finale de la Coupe de la Ligue qui voyait s'affronter les Kennmare Kestrels et les Pride of Portree. Un millier de mages et sorcières étaient au rendez-vous, dont quelques membres du Ministère.  
  
Le match de Quidditch se déroulait normalement et dans les règles, jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange homme encapuchonné et vêtu d'une cape noire ne transplane au beau milieu du terrain. Il s'est alors mis à jeter une volée d'Imperium sur les joueurs et les a obligé à fondre sur le public et à leur jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnable de la douleur et même de la mort, pour certains.  
  
La situation a été rétablie assez rapidement, car le public comptait dans ses rangs le Chef de la Brigade et Oubliator, Gallia Potter, ainsi que plusieurs Aurors, dont l'illustre Alastor Maugrey.  
  
Le nombre de morts s'élève à vingt-cinq personnes, dont l'Auror Owen Potter et sa fille aînée, Daïra Potter, qui était Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Kenmare Kestrels.'  
  
Le reste de l'article continue sur l'énumération des victimes et leurs fonctions, mais je ne veux pas savoir qui a succombé. Je donne le journal aux autres, si ça les intéresse de connaître l'identité des morts.  
  
Je regarde vers la table des Gryffondor et je vois Potter en larmes, serrant le journal de toutes ses forces dans son poing gauche. En ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de le détester. J'ai envie de compatir à sa douleur et de le réconforter, comme les autres. Mais je ne le ferai pas, j'y perdrais trop d'amour-propre.  
  
Je suis étonné de voir que KC Prewett pleure aussi. Peut-être a-t-elle perdu quelqu'un de proche dans l'attaque ?  
  
-La mère des Prewett est morte, commente Romulus.  
  
Je tourne immédiatement la tête vers la table des Serdaigle pour voir comment va Ellie, mais elle n'est pas là. Elle est probablement en train d'errer dans le parc pour pleurer tout son soûl, loin des autres.  
  
Je me lève de table et je me dirige vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.  
  
-Où tu vas ? me lance Chester.  
  
« Promener. »  
  
Je débouche dans le grand hall et je sors dans le parc. J'avance en direction du lac et elle est là. Assise sur la grève, les pieds dans l'eau, elle fixe un point au loin et je l'entends sangloter.  
  
« Ellie, tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule. »  
  
Elle sursaute et se retourne vivement. Son visage est noyé de larmes et elles sont. bleues ! Ses joues son zébrées de traînées d'un bleu profond et glacé ! C'est impressionnant. J'en reste bouche bée.  
  
-Vas-t-en ! s'écrie-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
« Mais Ellie, tes larmes. »  
  
-Ne regarde pas ! Je t'interdis de regarder !  
  
Elle plonge son visage dans ses bras.  
  
-Pars ! hurle-t-elle.  
  
Apparemment, je ne peux rien faire pour elle, alors mieux vaut faire ce qu'elle m'ordonne.  
  
Je fais sens inverse en effectuant un détour par le terrain de Quidditch. Je m'installe sur les gradins et je fais de la lumière avec ma baguette.  
  
Et alors, pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je sors le livret blanc de ma poche. Je le scrute un moment, comme s'il allait éclaté d'un instant à l'autre et je l'ouvre. Les runes de mise en garde ont disparue. Je parie mon insigne de Préfet que ce livre est relié et scellé par la Magie Noire. Je le feuillette un instant et soudain, des lignes apparaissent lentement sur la première pages. Elles ne sont pas écrites en runes, cette fois. C'est du bon Anglais bien de chez nous :  
  
'Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Nous pensions que tu viendrais nous voir plus vite. Sache que nous avons le pouvoir de te révéler des tas de choses qui te seront très utiles dans ta quête du pouvoir.'  
  
Je referme brusquement le livre. Mes mains tremblent et tout mon corps est glacé. Je ne sais pas si je ne ferais pas mieux de brûler ce livre. Mais je n'ai pas le temps à la réflexion, car des éclats de voix viennent dans ma direction. Je fourre le livre dans ma poche et je me glisse doucement par terre pour me cacher à la vue des nouveaux arrivants. Ils sont deux. Je vois leurs silhouettes grimper les gradins et venir s'installer un peu plus bas que moi. Il ne m'ont pas repéré.  
  
-Elle n'aurait pas dû venir à Poudlard, entonne une voix douce et grave que j'identifie comme celle de Dumbledore. Ange, le processus est lancé, maintenant.  
  
-Mais Albus, qui est exactement cette Femme ? questionne la voix tremblante de Miss Ollivander.  
  
-Elle appartient à un ordre très ancien qui est considéré comme l'ancêtre de la sorcellerie. Les personnes qui en font partie ne sont pas des mages à proprement parlé. Ils savent maîtriser la magie, mais Ils dominent aussi des puissances plus grande encore. Des puissances telles que la Lune, le Sang, les Larmes, les Éléments et même les Esprits. Ils sont très peu nombreux sur Terre à faire partie de cet ordre : une centaine tout au plus.  
  
-Mais que vient-Elle faire ici ? Elle ne vient tout de même pas chercher la petite ?  
  
-Non, la petite n'est d'aucune manière capable de suivre sa Mère. Mais le fait que la Femme soit arrivée si tôt signifie que le Mal progresse de jour en jour et que le temps nous est compté.  
  
-Il faudra se battre alors, déclare fermement Miss Ollivander.  
  
-Cela ne suffira malheureusement pas. Seule la petite a le pouvoir de terrasser le Mal.  
  
-Alors où est le problème, Albus.  
  
-Le problème est que la petite n'a pas encore le pouvoir. Elle doit le trouver. Et quand elle l'aura récupérer, elle ne pourra pas s'en servir, elle devra le transmettre à un sorcier aux pouvoirs immenses.  
  
-Je suis sûre que c'est à vous qu'elle le donnera.  
  
-Je suis flatté, Ange, mais il ne peut s'agir de moi.  
  
-Mais pourquoi donc ?  
  
-Parce que le sorcier digne de recevoir ce pouvoir n'est pas encore né, et ce n'est pas de la petite qu'il recevra le pouvoir.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas. Et qu'est-ce que la Femme vient faire dans cette histoire ?  
  
-Elle a malheureusement tout à y faire : la dernière fois qu'Elle est venue, c'était pour enterré son ancienne Fille, Elléahrra. Ce qui fait à peu près un siècle, jour pour jour.  
  
-Alors vous voulez dire que.  
  
-Que si Ambar est revenue, cela signifie que la petite Ellijandra va mourir, termine Dumbledore.  
  
Miss Ollivander se met à sangloter et je vois Dumbledore tenter de la réconforter.  
  
-Mais en êtes-vous sûr ? N'est-t-Elle pas venue uniquement dans le but d'initier la petite ?  
  
-Non, Ambar ne vient qu'en de rares occasions à Poudlard. Et depuis que Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard ont fondé cette école, Ambar n'est venue que pour ensevelir le corps de ses Filles.  
  
-Quelle horrible créature ! Pourquoi prend-t-elle si facilement la vie de ses Filles ? Quel genre de Mère est-ce ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas Elle qui Les tue, Elle n'est ici que pour Les mener à Leur repos éternel. Croyez-moi, c'est très douloureux pour Elle de perdre ses Filles. Et Elle les a vu défiler, je peux vous l'assurer. Il y a eu Ellimanthra et Ellémanthra, Elliloptra et Elléloptra, Ellicyambra et Ellécyambra, Elliahrra et Elléahrra, qui sont les plus récentes : je ne me souviens plus des noms des anciennes.  
  
-Mais Albus, le jour de la mort d'Ellijandra est-il déjà fixé ?  
  
-Non, mais je crains qu'elle ne sera pas des nôtres au banquet de fin d'année.  
  
-Quand je pense, quand je pense qu'elle est sur le point de mourir et que tous ces camarades l'ignorent, la compare au Spectre de la Mort et la traitent de tueuse. S'ils pouvaient savoir qu'elle est bien au-dessus d'eux et que d'un geste de la main elle pourrait tous les envoyer au tapis, s'ils savaient cela il la respecterait et il la craindrait.  
  
-Je vous en prie, Ange, vous vous laissez emporter.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi, Albus, mais le comportement des élèves me répugne. Je suis pour la justice et contre la discrimination.  
  
-Je vous comprends, Ange. Mais il faut s'en aller maintenant, Ambar tient à nous parler. Et il va falloir être forts pour annoncer tout cela à Ellijandra.  
  
Les deux professeurs se relèvent et disparaissent de ma vue. Je suis totalement hébété.  
  
  
  
J'avance dans le grand hall en direction de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs professeurs sont amassés dans le couloir, dont Diggory, Ichneumon, Jansen, Dumbledore et Miss Ollivander. Dippet est aussi là et il discute véhémentement avec une femme. C'est une inconnue. Mais pas pour moi, je sais que c'est la fameuse Ambar. Elle est frêle et longue avec une peau très pâle et des yeux d'un bleu glacé et profond. Ses cheveux sont blancs avec des reflets mauves et Ses lèvres sont de carmin. Elle est vêtue d'une longue et légère robe blanche, mais Ses épaules et Ses bras sont dénudés. Son visage est sans âge et il n'est pas difficile à deviner qu'Elle à traverser les siècles et peut-être même les millénaires.  
  
Je passe à côté d'eux, mais personne ne fait attention à moi. Je retourne dans la Grande Salle qui est presque déserte maintenant. Je m'assieds à la table des Serpentard où les autres sont toujours installés et occupés à discuter du drame qui s'est produit.  
  
Mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide et un goût d'amertume empli ma gorge. Mes pensées dérivent en des lieux insoupçonnés et je n'entends même pas Olive qui s'évertue à me demander comment je vais. Je vois ses lèvres bouger et ses yeux s'emplir d'inquiétude, mais le son n'atteint pas mon cerveau. Et alors que je ne m'y attends pas, elle me gifle. Je sors soudain de ma transe et les bruits alentours me vrillent les tympans.  
  
-Tu m'entends ? me demande Olive.  
  
Je suis encore secoué par le choc, mais je hoche tout de même la tête.  
  
-Tu m'as fait une belle peur, dis-donc ! Tu veux une potion ?  
  
« Non. non. merci. Ca. ça va aller. »  
  
-Tu as raté plein de choses ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
  
« Ah oui ? Et je peux te demander quoi ? »  
  
-Tout le monde discutait, mangeait, pleurait, et tout ça, et d'un coup une femme est entrée. Une femme blanche aux cheveux mauves. Elle portait un grand sceptre d'or à la main et elle a demandé à parler aux professeurs. C'était étonnant.  
  
« Ouais, je connais » ai-je marmonné. « Mais tu dis qu'Elle avait un sceptre, je ne l'ai pas vu. »  
  
-Ah bon. C'est étrange, pourtant il était de taille impressionnante. Mais au fait, tu étais où ?  
  
« J'étais dehors. J'essayais de consoler Ellie. »  
  
-Apparemment ça n'a pas marché, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Non, elle m'a dit de partir. Je crois que perdre sa mère l'a vraiment secouée. »  
  
-Et c'est très compréhensible, c'est toujours difficile de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille. Même si on ne le connaissait pas vraiment.  
  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »  
  
-Mais regarde-toi ! Et regarde Henri. Tu n'as pas connu ta mère et il a à peine connu son père, et cela ne vous empêche pas d'être rongé de l'intérieur.  
  
« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »  
  
-Est-ce que les dragons crachent du feu ? Bien sûr que ça se voit. Ca crève les yeux, même.  
  
Je ne trouve rien à répliquer à cela et je préfère m'intéresser aux arabesques que dessinent les rainures du bois de la table.  
  
Les autres lâchent enfin le journal et semblent remarquer ma présence.  
  
-Tu es là, toi ? s'étonne Chester.  
  
-Ca fait au moins dix minutes qu'il est là, lui fait remarquer Olive.  
  
-Ben je l'avais pas vu, scuse-moi.  
  
Je tente de manger une pomme, mais mon estomac se soulève. Je ne peux rien avaler : dès que j'approche le fruit de mes lèvres, des images furtives d'Ellie étendue raide morte sur les dalles du couloir me traversent l'esprit.  
  
« Je vais me coucher. »  
  
-Déjà, s'étonne Audrey, mais tu viens à peine d'arriver.  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
-Je peux venir avec toi, propose Olive.  
  
« Oui, si ça te fait plaisir. »  
  
Je dis rapidement bonne nuit aux autres, puis, en compagnie d'Olive, je quitte la Grande Salle. Les professeurs et Ambar ne sont plus dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
En arrivant au sommet des escaliers qui mènent aux cachots, je me rappelle soudain de quelque chose.  
  
« Attends, Olive. »  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
« Vas-y déjà, j'ai quelque chose à faire au deuxième étage. »  
  
-Et je ne peux pas t'accompagner ?  
  
« Non. »  
  
Elle est surprise par toute la désinvolture que j'ai mise dans le ton de ma voix.  
  
-Euh. ben dans ce cas tant pis. Je suppose qu'on se reverra demain matin. Bonne nuit.  
  
« Bonne nuit. »  
  
Elle disparaît dans l'escalier et moi, je gravis rapidement les marches qui mènent au premier étage, puis celles qui mènent aux deuxième. Et ensuite je me dirige en direction des toilettes des filles. J'ai quelques petites vérifications à y faire.  
  
Mais alors que je m'apprête à pousser la porte, une voix féminine grave, légère et douce m'interpelle :  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu vas au bon endroit ?  
  
Je me retourne vivement pour me retrouver face à Ambar. Elle est encore plus impressionnante que la première fois que je l'ai vue. Mais je ne vois toujours pas Son sceptre, peut-être qu'Olive a rêvé ?  
  
« Euh. je. je. ne. » Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement. Ressaisis-toi, bon sang !  
  
-Oui, je vous écoute.  
  
« Je me suis trompé de porte. » dis-je plus confiant.  
  
-Vous me haïssez, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je suis surpris par Sa question et mes yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup de l'étonnement.  
  
« Je. je vous demande pardon ? »  
  
-Vous me haïssez. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous aimeriez me tuer. Me tuer de façon atroce et douloureuse.  
  
« Voyons Madame, comment pourrais-je souhaiter de pareilles choses ? »  
  
-Parce que vous l'aimez. Vous aimez ma Fille et vous ne voulez pas qu'elle meurt.  
  
Nom d'une chauve-souris ! Elle sait que je sais. Je ne sais pas comment Elle s'y prend, mais cette Femme lit dans mon esprit comme dans un livre.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas fouiller dans vos petits secrets. Je ne lis en vous que ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Que ce qui m'est utile, mais jamais ce qui peut vous détruire. Je ne suis pas une créature du Mal, je ne suis qu'une Mère endeuillée qui a vu mourir ses Filles les unes après les autres sans pouvoir les aimer.  
  
Que puis-je bien répondre à cela ? Que puis-je bien répliquer à une mage de mille ans ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas mage, ni sorcière. Et j'ai bien plus de mille ans, croyez- moi.  
  
« Cessez de lire mes pensées, c'est très gênant, vous savez ? »  
  
-Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? Auriez-vous peur que je découvre quelque chose qui vous trahirait ? Un cadavre dans le placard, peut-être ?  
  
« Si il y a quelqu'un qui possède un cadavre dans son placard, c'est votre Fille. » répliqué-je sèchement.  
  
-Ah oui ? Vraiment ?  
  
« Oui, elle s'appelait Ambre Quigley. »  
  
Je Lui raconte l'histoire d'Halloween en troisième année et ce qui en a résulté : c'est-à-dire le fait qu'Ellie soit comparé à un Spectre de la Mort et que tout le monde l'évite sans arrêt.  
  
-Ma pauvre petite. Je ne savais pas tout cela. Comment va-t-elle en ce moment ?  
  
« Très mal. Elle vient de perdre sa mère. Enfin. je veux dire sa mère d'adoption où je sais pas comment vous appelez ça. »  
  
-Vous pouvez dire sa mère. Ellijandra est née du corps de cette femme, mais c'est de mes gênes qu'elle est constituée.  
  
« Mais comment. »  
  
-Pchhhht ! Aucune question, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, jeune homme. Je vais vous laissez , maintenant.  
  
Sans un mot, d'une démarche aussi légère que les plumes qui composent Sa robe, Elle s'éloigne de moi et disparaît de mon champ de vision.  
  
Je lance des regards furtifs autour de moi, puis je pénètre dans les toilettes des filles. Il n'y a personne. C'est logique, tous ont dû réintégrer leur salle commune à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
Je traverse la pièce humide en longeant les lavabos de porcelaine fixés sur toute la longueur du mur. Lorsque j'arrive devant le dernier, celui qui est hors d'usage, je me baisse et scrute le tuyau. Rien du tout. Pourtant l'entrée est ici. Je me relève et je regarde dans le lavabo, mais rien non plus. Soudain, mon regard est attiré par quelque chose d'étrange. Ah ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé. Sur l'un des robinets est gravé un minuscule serpent. Je me concentre pour me donner l'illusion que le reptile est réel. Quand j'en suis tout à fait convaincu, je murmure 'Ouvre-toi !' et au lieux des mots habituels, c'est un sifflement glacial qui sort de ma bouche.  
  
Le robinet se met à luire d'une étrange lueur blanchâtre et il pivote. Le lavabo bascule en avant et disparaît, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau où je peux sans mal me glisser.  
  
A peine suis-je entré dans le conduit cylindrique que le lavabo reprend sa position initiale et que je suis projeté en avant. C'est le début d'une glissade sans fin dans les entrailles de Poudlard. C'est excitant, comme si je dévalais un toboggan, et effrayant, comme si j'étais avalé par un animal gigantesque.  
  
L'arrivée est rude : je suis projeté hors du tuyau à l'horizontal et je me retrouve étalé sur le sol vaseux d'une espèce de tunnel. Je me relève, m'époussette un peu et je commence la traversée du long couloir humide.  
  
Je marche depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes et je ne parviens pas à voir la sortie de ce tunnel sans fin. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé de chemin. Selon les indications que j'ai réussi à récolter pendant toutes ces années, je dois me diriger droit dans la salle secrète construite jadis par le grand Salazar Serpentard pour y cacher un monstre capable de rayer les Sang-de-Bourbe de la carte de Poudlard. Mais peut-être que j'ai été mal renseigné ? Peut-être que je vais déboucher dans l'antre d'un dragon ou dans un nid de Sordonnes, qui sait ?  
  
Tiens, j'aperçois quelque chose au fond. Une porte. Je m'en approche et je la détaille du regard : c'est une sorte de mur sur lequel sont gravés deux serpents entrelacés. A la place des yeux, il y a des émeraudes.  
  
« Ouvrez ! »  
  
Un crachotement sort de ma bouche et les deux serpents se séparent presque immédiatement et les deux pans du mur sur lesquels il étaient gravés s'écartent dans un bruit sourd.  
  
Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets. 


	8. Chapitre 7 --- Le cimetière

Titre : Les Mémoires de Tom Jedusor  
  
Auteur : Katounette  
  
E-mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : les quatre tomes parus  
  
Nouveaux personnages : Elsa et Artus Rookwood, Claudio-Alano Avery, Dahra Kersh, Gallan McKinnon et Kerria Logan.  
  
Rappel des persos :  
  
Tara Greeth : Serdaigle de cinquième année. Mandy Brooks : Serdaigle de cinquième année. Annie Watson : Serdaigle de cinquième année. Mary Connelly : Serdaigle de cinquième année. Balthus Black : Serdaigle de cinquième année, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Marius Wright : Serdaigle de sixième année, Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison et petit ami d'Ellie.  
  
Henri Nott : Serpentard de cinquième année, fils de l'un des instigateurs de la Cellule Secrète et ennemi juré de Nathan Weasley. Chester Fairway : Serpentard de cinquième année, fils de l'ancien Chef de la Brigade, Luke Fairway. Romulus Lupin : Serpentard de cinquième année, éternel comique de la petite bande et petit ami de la jolie Ella Wilkinson. Peter Spinnet : Serpentard de cinquième année, élément pessimiste de la pair de drôles qu'il forme avec Romulus. Ella Wilkinson : Serpentard de cinquième année, petite amie de Romulus et meilleure amie d'Audrey Fletcher. Olive Hornby : Serpentard de cinquième année, harpie folle furieuse qui fait ingurgiter toute sorte de mixtures infectes à ses camarades. Ennemie jurée de Mimi Trelawney de Poufsouffle. Audrey Fletcher : Serpentard de cinquième année, s?ur de Sassia, Kim, Jake et Jamie, et meilleure amie d'Ella Wilkinson. Silver Malfoy : Serpentard de quatrième année, il a tendance à exaspéré Tom à ses heures. Angus Pettigrow : Serpentard de sixième année, ennemi juré de Marius Wright.  
  
Josh Potter : Gryffondor de cinquième année, grand ennemi de Tom Jedusor et Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. Rubeus Hagrid : Gryffondor de troisième année, très très grand type (presque deux mètres) qui est un grand fanatique de Josh. KC Prewett : Gryffondor de troisième année et petite s?ur d'Ellie. Elle désespère que Josh s'intéresse un jour à elle.  
  
Ivar Jansen : Professeur de Soin au Créatures Magiques. Il est l'un des professeurs les plus appréciés de Poudlard, mais il suscite tout de même un peu de dégoût à sa élève, car son visage est barré d'un énorme cicatrice qui le défigure affreusement. Genius Ichneumon : Professeur de Potions et directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Marlon Diggory : Professeur de Sortilèges, directeur de la Maison Serdaigle et directeur-adjoint de Poudlard. Ambar : Membre d'un ordre étrange aux pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux des sorciers. Elle est la véritable mère d'Ellie et à fait son apparition à Poudlard pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles aux professeurs.  
  
NDLA : Le point de vue bascule du côté d'Ellie pour ce chapitre, et le prologue débile commence enfin à agir sur l'histoire.  
  
Résumé général : Une journée de dimanche riche en évènements pour Ellie, ainsi que des investigations très fructueuses dans la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mrs J. K. Rowling. Ah bon ?!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 --- Le cimetière  
  
On pourrait définir le matin par le lever du jour, la mort de la lune, l'éclosion des fleurs, l'évaporation de la rosée, le réveil des oiseaux et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais c'est la définition pour toute personne normale et pour les lâches. Pour moi, le matin signifie quitter les doux rêves de la nuit qui sont si apaisants, ouvrir mes yeux sur un monde cruel et sans pitié, me lever pour une nouvelle journée de galère, m'exposer aux railleries et aux méchancetés des autres élèves de Poudlard. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis bientôt deux ans, je suis heureuse de m'éveiller. Je cligne des yeux et je vois le décor se dessiner tout autour de moi : les plis de mon duvet, les ondulations des tentures bleu roi du lit à baldaquin sous la fraîche brise qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre ouverte, les contours de mon réveil posé sur la table de nuit, et le tout zébré par les mèches de cheveux blonds qui me tombent devant les yeux.  
  
Je tire les draps et je m'assieds en tailleur au bord de mon lit. Les autres dorment encore, noyées dans l'océan de leurs rêves. Elle ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller et c'est pour cela que je dois quitter au plus vite le dortoir. Je fais cela depuis deux ans, chaque matin, car je sais que si j'ai le malheur d'être ici quand elles se réveilleront, j'aurai droit à leur remarques désagréables. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Les choses ont changé et je ne fuirai pas comme une lâche. Non, je vais rester campée sur mes positions et je ferai front à cette bande de pimbêches.  
  
Un bruissement léger se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête. C'est Pattenrond qui frôle les tentures du lit à baldaquin. Il s'approche de moi et vient se prélasser sur mes jambes. Je le gratouille et le papouille et le voilà qui se met à ronronner.  
  
« Bonjour Pattou ! »  
  
-Miaou !  
  
« Bien dormi ? »  
  
-Maraou !  
  
« Dans une semaine c'est Halloween. Tu te rends compte, Pattou ? Ca va faire deux ans qu'elle est morte ! Et le plus étrange, c'est que je m'en fiche. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans je me sens inattaquable. »  
  
-Maôôw !  
  
Je pousse légèrement Pattenrond et je me lève. Je m'approche de l'armoire et je l'ouvre. Mon costume est là, fin prêt pour le grand soir. J'ai hâte de le porter et de me trémousser dedans sur le rythme des dernières chansons à la mode. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer dans l'esprit tordu et vieux jeu de Dippet, mais il a organisé un bal costumé pour la fête d'Halloween. L'année passée, j'aurais grimacé à cette idée et j'aurais évité d'aller me mélanger avec les autres, mais tout est différent maintenant. Je fouille dans l'armoire et j'attrape ma robe préférée, celle que je porte les week-ends pour être à l'aise, parce que l'uniforme de Poudlard n'est vraiment pas génial. C'est un vêtement vert foncé, ample et léger avec de longues manches évasées et un col large. Je l'enfile rapidement et je me chausse. Je me regarde dans le miroir accroché à la porte de l'armoire et j'évalue les dégâts de la nuit. Aïe ! Il me semble que mes cheveux ont encore blanchi et que mes lèvres se sont encore assombries : elles virent gentiment sur le grenat. Un doute soudain m'envahit : que pense Marius de tout cela ? Il ne m'a jamais fait de remarques sur mon physique, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Je commence à m'inquiéter de l'image de moi que je lui reflète, car ces temps-ci il est de plus en plus distant à mon égard et ne semble plus sortir avec moi que par principe.  
  
DRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG ! Les quatre réveils s'enclenchent en même temps me tirant de mes inquiétudes. Une à une, les têtes échevelées de Tara Greeth, Mandy Brooks, Mary Connelly et Annie Watson émergent des lits à baldaquins. Elles se lèvent et entament leur toilette machinalement avec des mouvements lents et mécaniques. Ce spectacle étonnant s'arrête soudainement lorsque Tara étouffe un cri en remarquant ma présence dans la pièce.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, 'toi' ? siffle méchamment Mandy.  
  
Je lance un regard farouche à la petite noiraude grassouillette.  
  
« Je prépare un crime dont tu es la victime. Réfléchis, idiote : je me prépare, ça ne se voit pas ?! »  
  
Elle ne sait quoi répondre. Elle se contente de me fixer avec ses gros yeux marron exorbités et elle ouvre et ferme la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau.  
  
-Tu. tu. tu.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, achève Annie.  
  
« Écoute Watson, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Et j'entends bien ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds par vous quatre. »  
  
-Dis-donc, c'est la révolution ou je rêve ? demande Mary d'un ton railleur.  
  
« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que je me réveille d'un long cauchemar et que j'ai décidé de ne plus y replonger. »  
  
-Ca me paraît rationnel comme explication. Mais si tu veux reprendre ta place dans les rangs, il faudra que tu te montres à la hauteur de la tâche.  
  
-Mary, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'écrie Tara. Tu ne veux tout de même pas l'intégrer à notre groupe ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas, Tara ? Disons que je ne l'intègre pas directement, ce serait plutôt que je lui donne une chance de faire ses preuves. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle aurait pu être un bon élément, mais disons qu'elle a toujours été trop introvertie et marginale.  
  
« Je suis prête à faire des efforts, mais il faudra que vous me rendiez la pareille dans ce cas. »  
  
-C'est faisable, dit Mary pensive. Qu'en pensez-vous les filles.  
  
-C'est toi la chef, on te fait confiance, grogne Mandy.  
  
Les deux autres approuvent d'un rapide signe de la tête et Mary semble satisfaite. Du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, avec sa crinière flamboyante et ses yeux gris, Mary a vraiment tout pour être la leader d'un groupe. Elle a l'esprit vif et sait toujours parer à toutes les éventualités. Annie, Tara et Mandy se sont toujours rangées bien sagement derrière elle et j'ai toujours été la seule 'rivale' potentielle de Mary, car je n'ai jamais ployé devant sa supériorité. De plus, le fait d'être Préfète me donne un certain pouvoir sur elle, ce qu'elle a de la peine à supporter.  
  
La salle commune de Serdaigle est une vaste pièce aux murs de crépi bleu, recouverts de tableaux représentant toutes les sortes d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables allant du phénix à l'augurey en passant par le vivet doré et le jobarbille. Au centre se tient une grande table bordée de chaises où les Serdaigle s'installent pour faire leur devoirs, jouer, discuter ou même manger, parfois; et au fond de la pièce se trouve une immense cheminée au manteau de marbre noir gravé de runes étranges. Des fauteuils de velours turquoise un peu râpé sont installés tout autour de l'âtre, posés sur un gigantesque tapis bleu roi enjolivé de figures noires évoquant des scènes du passé, qui fait toute la longueur de la salle.  
  
Marius est installé dans l'un des fauteuils, occupé à lire un livre Moldu de sa collection. Je m'approche doucement de lui et je pose les paumes de mes mains contre ses yeux. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, il lâche son bouquin et m'attrape les poignets. Il me les tord et je réprime un cri. Il semble se moquer de ma douleur et se contente de tourner sa tête vers moi et de me lancer un sourire un peu trop forcé à mon goût.  
  
-Bonjour Ellie ! Bien dormi ? demande-t-il d'un ton morne  
  
« Ouais. Et toi ? »  
  
-Je me fais du souci pour mes parents.  
  
« Ah oui ? Pourtant ils ne t'ont pas dit que tout allait bien pour eux ? »  
  
-Oui, je sais, mais il y a eu ce satané attentat il y a trois semaines et j'ai de plus en plus peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Grindelwald se mettait dans l'idée de faire un petit tour par Édimbourg.  
  
« Allons, Marius. Tes parents sont des Moldus, pourquoi Grindelwald voudrait s'en prendre à eux ? Il n'a tué que des sorciers dans la dernière attaque. »  
  
-Oui, mais tu oublies l'hécatombe de Glasgow en 38, le massacre de Gloucester en 40, la tuerie à Londres côté Moldu en 41 et j'en passe et des meilleures.  
  
« Ne te casse pas la tête avec ça. Plus tu seras obsédé par cette crainte, plus elle aura des chances de se réaliser. »  
  
-Merci, je suis rassuré maintenant, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
« Tu es désespérant, tu sais ? Aller, viens maintenant, j'ai faim. »  
  
Marius se lève à contrec?ur et me suit. Je lui prends la main pour l'encourager, mais cela le fait tiquer. Je l'entraîne de force hors de la salle commune pour le mener jusqu'à la Grande Salle, mais dans les escaliers du deuxième étage, nous croisons un Tom essoufflé.  
  
« Hé, ça va Tommy ? »  
  
-Pas le temps. faut que je file.  
  
Et le voilà qui repart à toute vitesse en direction du hall d'entrée.  
  
-Ce type est fou, si tu veux mon avis, fait remarquer Marius.  
  
« Mais non. Enfin. si. peut-être un peu. »  
  
-Au fait, il est toujours Préfet ?  
  
« Ouais, pour l'instant du moins. Je crois qu'il lui reste encore deux ou trois jours avant que son examen ne se termine. En tous cas Josh n'a pas été à la hauteur de la tâche. »  
  
-Le pauvre, tu crois qu'il s'inclinera s'il perd ? Parce que le premier match de Quidditch se déroulera dimanche prochain. Ca m'étonnerait que Potter accepte de se désister : Gryffondor contre Serpentard.  
  
Nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle. Un brouhaha infernal y règne. Je m'assieds à la table des Serdaigle, entre Marius et Mary, qui a bien voulu s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
  
« Pourquoi tout ce cirque, Mary ? D'habitude il sont tous amorphes le dimanche. »  
  
-Le bal, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tout le monde se demande qui ira avec qui et tout ça. Sans parler des demandes, des refus et tout ce qui précède un bal, quoi ! Au fait, toi t'y vas avec qui ?  
  
« Marius, bien évidemment. »  
  
-Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter, fait-elle déçue.  
  
« T'aurais voulu que j'y aille avec qui ? »  
  
-Avec Tom.  
  
-Jedusor ?! s'exclame Marius la bouche pleine de poulet.  
  
-Ben oui, réplique Mary, j'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux-là feraient un très beau couple.  
  
-Ellie, je t'en prie, dis-lui de se taire ou je l'étrangle ! m'ordonne-t-il en riant. Jedusor. ah là, là. Ma pauvre Mary, tu as de ses idées.  
  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, le provoque-t-elle.  
  
-Dis pas de bêtises. Moi, jaloux d'un p'tit de cinquième ?  
  
-Eh ! Ferme-là ! Je suis aussi une 'p'tite' de cinquième !  
  
-Tout doux, Mary, je voulais pas te blesser dans ton amour propre.  
  
-Ellie, je t'en prie, dis-lui de se taire ou je l'étrangle !  
  
« Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. » dis-je d'un ton détaché.  
  
-Ok, on change de sujet, dit Marius. Dis-moi, Mary, et toi, avec qui t'y vas, au bal ?  
  
-Avec Balthus.  
  
-Black ?! s'écrie Marius d'un air dégoûté.  
  
A ce moment là, Balthus Black s'assied à côté de Mary et fusille Marius du regard.  
  
-En personne, Wright. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?  
  
-Non, aucunement. C'est juste que je pensais que tu choisirais quelqu'un de plus exceptionnel pour te mettre en valeur.  
  
-Quoi ? s'exclame Mary. Mais je suis assez exceptionnelle !  
  
Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Un déjeuner des plus normal à la table des Serdaigle. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être solitaire. Je n'en peux plus de les écouter se disputer pour des inepties, alors je termine rapidement mon assiette de purée et je me lève. Personne ne semble me voir, même pas Marius. Avec le temps, j'ai même réussi à devenir transparente à ses yeux, à moins que ce soit lui qui ne veuille plus faire attention à moi. Peut-être que je suis avec lui depuis trop de temps. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'avec le temps la passion s'affaiblit ? C'est peut- être vrai.  
  
Je sors dans le hall d'entrée qui est désert et là j'hésite : est-ce que je sors dans le parc ou est-ce que je réintègre la salle commune ? Où serais- je le plus tranquille ? Dans le parc, évidemment. C'est donc là que je me dirige. Dehors le soleil brille anormalement pour un jour d'octobre, mais il ne parvient pas à réchauffer le froid qui embaume l'air. Au loin, les arbres de la Forêt Interdites émerveillent les sens par leurs couleurs or et pourpres. Je suis soudainement envahie d'une vague de nostalgie. Les paroles d'Ambar me reviennent à l'esprit : 'Lorsque les feuilles seront d'or et que le froid te piquera les yeux, alors seulement tu accompliras la tâche dont tu es investie.' Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je murmure quelque chose dans une langue inconnue.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
  
Je sursaute et me retourne vivement.  
  
« Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
-Je t'ai vu sortir, alors je t'ai suivie.  
  
« Et tu veux quoi ? Tu ne m'as sûrement pas suivie sans raison. »  
  
Mon ton est un peu cassant, je lui en veut de m'avoir surpris comme ça. Déjà qu'il m'a vu pleurer il y'a trois semaines et que depuis cela je passe mon temps à éluder ses questions gênantes.  
  
-Ben, disons que je voulais te parler. Mais tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un endroit plus discret, ce serait mieux.  
  
J'acquiesce, en espérant qu'il ne m'interroge pas sur la couleur de mes larmes, et il m'emmène à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, à mi-chemin entre les serres et la cabane du garde-chasse. Il regarde de tous côtés, s'assurant que personne ne peut nous entendre, puis il tourne son visage vers moi. Un étrange sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillent étrangement, fuyant sans arrêt mon regard. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandé-je inquiète.  
  
-Je. c'est difficile à dire. Je. je suppose que tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal. Wright, n'est-ce pas.  
  
Je ne parviens pas à articuler un seul mot. Je suis totalement tétanisée et mon c?ur cogne douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Tom Jedusor, essaierait-il de m'inviter au bal ? Je baisse les yeux et il semble comprendre que c'est le cas.  
  
-Oui, je m'en doutais bien. Mais tu sais, c'est pas ça l'important. Ce. ce que je voulais te dire c'est que. que. Ellie, je.  
  
Il n'arrive pas à le dire, mais j'ai déjà compris. Du moins c'est ce que je crois.  
  
-Voilà, je. je voulais te dire que de. depuis qu'on est en première. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Bon, je vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Ellie, je. et bien. je t. je t'aime, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me stupéfixée à l'instant. Je m'y attendais et je m'étais préparée à cela, mais pourtant cela ne m'a pas permis de minimiser l'impact des mots sur mon métabolisme : mes joues s'empourprent, mes pupilles se dilatent, mon c?ur tente de s'arracher à ma poitrine, ma respiration s'accélère et tout mon corps est comme électrisé. La main de Tom se pose tout doucement sur ma joue et il approche son visage du mien. Je suis incapable de réagir, incapable de le repousser, d'empêcher ce qui va se produire dans quelques secondes. Mes paupières se ferment, dominées par une volonté qui ne m'est pas propre et je sens le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur mon visage. Lorsque ses lèvres fraîches se déposent sur les miennes dans un tendre baiser, je reprends soudainement conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Je réouvre les yeux suffisamment rapidement pour voir son visage s'éloigner du mien. Je veux dire quelque chose, mais à peine mes lèvres s'entrouvrent-elles qu'il s'enfuit en courant et disparaît derrière les serres.  
  
  
  
-Ellie, tu es sûre que ça va ? me demande Marius pour la dixième fois.  
  
Je suis assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et je me réchauffe devant l'âtre. Je suis incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et je me contente d'opiner de la tête. Tout est brouillé dans mon esprit. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, mais à chaque fois l'expression qu'affichait Tom en me disant qu'il m'aimait repousse toutes mes pensées. Ai-je rêvé ? C'est l'impression que j'ai. Tout à été trop rapide, trop soudain pour que mon esprit puisse assimilé ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Soudain, un sentiment nouveau envahit tout mon être. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Je. je brûle d'amour ?! Est-ce que j'aime Tom ? C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'aurait jamais pu en être autrement. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me lève du fauteuil. Je me retourne vers Marius et je plante mon regard droit dans le sien. Il me regarde suspicieusement, mais je reste totalement impassible.  
  
« Marius, je ne peux pas aller au bal avec toi. »  
  
-Pardon ? Recommence, s'il te plaît, je crois que j'avais quelque chose dans l'oreille.  
  
« J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas aller au bal avec toi. Je suis désolée, mais. Non ! Non, en fait je ne suis pas désolée du tout. Et ce n'est pas que je ne 'peux' pas, c'est plutôt que je ne 'veux' pas. »  
  
Ses yeux s'agrandissent sur le coup de la stupeur et il éclate soudain de rire.  
  
-Arrête ça, Ellie. Ok, c'était très drôle, mais maintenant ça suffit.  
  
« Mais je ne rigole pas, Marius. Je ne vais pas avec toi, c'est tout. » -Ellie, je veux bien admettre que tu es très fatiguée ces dernier temps, vu que tu as perdu ta mère et tout ça. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui t'arrive maintenant.  
  
« C'est pourtant très clair. D'ailleurs tu devrais être content. Tu ne m'aime plus, avoue-le. Ou du moins plus autant qu'avant. »  
  
Il baisse les yeux et fixe ses chaussures. J'avais vu juste.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est plus autant rose qu'au début, mais c'est de ta faute !  
  
« Ma faute ? »  
  
-Ben oui, avec tout tes mystères tu m'effraies. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire. Et puis, regarde-toi : tu as l'air d'une morte- vivante, d'un. d'un Spectre. Ce n'est pas que j'accorde grande importance à l'aspect physique, mais. mais.  
  
« Inutile de te justifier, Marius. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, loin de là. Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
  
-Ben, je n'osais pas t'en parler, mais puisque tu en parles et ben oui, je préférerais.  
  
Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire. Je me sens totalement soulagée. Maintenant, pas une minute à perdre, il faut que je trouve Tom au plus vite. Je me précipite hors de la salle commune en bousculant tout le monde au passage. Une fois dans le couloir, je me rappelle soudain que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver Tom en ce moment. Pas le temps de réfléchir, je fais un petit saut chez Serpentard et s'il n'y est pas, j'aviserai.  
  
Les cachots sont toujours aussi froids et aussi visqueux. La salle commune des Serpentard doit se trouver par là, mais impossible de différencier l'entrée de la salle commune du mur, et le couloir est désert, donc il n'y a aucune chance que je trouve quelqu'un pour aller chercher Tom. Alors que je suis au bord du désespoir, un pan de mur gris glisse soudain, laissant apparaître Silver Malfoy.  
  
-Prewett, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ?  
  
« Contente de te voir aussi, Malfoy. Euh, disons que je me demandais si tu pouvais pas aller chercher Tom pour moi. »  
  
-Ouais, attends ici.  
  
Il disparaît de ma vue et j'attends tranquillement son retour. Je me balance sur mes jambes pour me réchauffer un peu et je plisse les paupières, car la pénombre commence à envahir les cachots. Il doit être environ quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi, maintenant. Le mur bascule à nouveau et c'est un Malfoy bredouille qui en sort.  
  
-Désolé, il est pas là. Romulus m'a dit qu'il était partit il y a plus d'une heure.  
  
« Merci quand même. »  
  
-Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Prewett : j'ai été bien gentil aujourd'hui, mais il faut que je t'avertisse : ce sont les quartiers de Serpentard, alors merci de rester bien sagement dans ta tour et de ne plus venir rôder par ici. Je te dis ça en ami, car j'en connais certains qui se feraient un grand plaisir d'amocher ton joli petit minois, s'ils venaient à te croiser.  
  
« C'est. c'est d'accord » dis-je en déglutissant bruyamment.  
  
Malfoy m'accompagne jusque dans le hall d'entrée où nous nous séparons : lui pour aller dans le parc, et moi pour monter au deuxième étage. J'ai souvent vu Tom traîner par là, alors je suppose qu'il y est probablement. Je suis encore toute retournée par ce que m'a dit Malfoy. Apparemment les Serpentard préparent quelque chose de pas très net si même l'accès de leur couloir nous est maintenant interdit. Il faudra que je mène ma petite enquête. Je fais rapidement le tour de l'étage, mais aucun signe de Tom. Et soudain j'entends un bruit provenant des toilettes des filles. Je m'approche doucement et j'entre. Il n'y a personne. J'ai dû entendre le bruit des robinets qui gouttaient. Mais soudain une chasse d'eau est tirée et la porte de la cabine du fond s'ouvre. C'est Mimi Trelawney. Elle s'approche de moi suspicieusement, battant des paupières derrière ses grosses lunettes. Ses cheveux noirs et gras tombent sur son visage pâle couvert de boutons, lui donnant un air de zombie. Ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes et elle ne cesse de renifler.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ton étage, je te ferais remarquer, dit-elle la voix tremblante.  
  
« Excuse-moi, Mimi, je. j'ai cru que tu étais Tom. »  
  
-Tom ? s'exclame-t-elle. Allons, tu es folle ou quoi ? C'est des toilettes de filles ici, je te signale. Et en plus ici c'est l'étage des Poufsouffle.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, suis-je bête. Rhmm ! Euh. je ferais mieux d'y aller... Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète, Mimi, mais pourquoi tu pleures ? »  
  
Elle éclate soudainement en sanglots et elle se blottit contre moi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je lui passe les bras autour du cou et je tente de l'apaiser en chantonnant doucement. Mimi se dégage finalement de mon étreinte et sèche ses larmes. Elle me jette un regard où se mélange l'étonnement, l'admiration et le soupçon.  
  
-C'est beau ce que tu chantes, mais c'est en quelle langue ?  
  
Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai chanté dans la langue d'Ambar. Je me donne mentalement une gifle pour m'être laissée aller à ce point.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, je. je crois que c'est une langue. euh. celtique. »  
  
La lueur qui s'allume dans ses yeux noirs me confirme qu'elle ne m'a pas crue. Mais elle ne me cherche pas querelles.  
  
-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je pleurais, et bien disons que c'est à cause.  
  
« D'Hornby » achevé-je  
  
-Oui, elle m'a encore ridiculisée devant tout le monde, il y'a une demi- heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre moi, mais c'est toujours pareil. Elle s'était calmée un moment, mais depuis avant-hier, elle a redoublé ses attaques.  
  
« Laisse-moi réfléchir. Avant-hier, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as demandé de l'accompagner au bal ? »  
  
-Oui.  
  
« Et ce quelqu'un, est-ce qu'il ne s'appellerait pas Tomas Dubois, par le plus grand des hasards ? »  
  
-Exactement, il est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle.  
  
« Je sais, on a cours commun de botanique, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le voir. Un très beau garçon en vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Mimi vire au cramoisi.  
  
« Et bien, cette chère Hornby a des vues sur Tomas. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle recommence à t'emm. à t'embêter. Alors je te conseille de te servir de cette faille et de l'exploiter. Fait bien comprendre à Hornby que Tomas est avec toi et qu'elle n'a aucune chance face à toi. Il faut qu'elle ait mal et qu'elle soit profondément blessée dans son amour propre.  
  
-Tu dois être Serpentard dans l'âme, c'est sûr, souffle Mimi comme pour elle-même avec une pointe de dégoût dans le ton. Mais il me semblait qu'elle s'était entichée de Jedusor ?  
  
« C'était encore vrai il y'a quelques semaines, mais je crois qu'il lui a mis les points sur les 'i' et qu'elle cessé de creuser de ce côté. »  
  
-Ouais peut-être, mais jamais j'oserais faire ça à Hornby. Tu sais vraiment pas comment elle est.  
  
« Tu fais comme tu veux, Mimi, mais c'est ton unique chance, alors ne la laisse pas passer. Allez, j'y vais maintenant. Au revoir Mimi. »  
  
Je lui fais un signe de la main et quitte les toilettes des filles et je me dirige dans le hall d'entrée pour poursuivre mes recherches. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, un souvenir m'assaille soudain. 'Tu dois être Serpentard dans l'âme' m'a dit Mimi. Et bien voilà ce que m'a dit le Choixpeau lors de la Répartition :  
  
'Prewett ? Est-tu sûre que c'est bien ton nom. Je ne vois pas en toi la fille de Linda et de Jack. Mais peu importe. C'est intéressant. très intéressant. Secrète, ambitieuse, introvertie, studieuse et même audacieuse. Difficile de te répartir, certes. Avec une aura et une détermination comme les tiennes, tu aurais tout à fait ta place chez Serpentard. Oui, tu es exactement le genre de personne que Salazar Serpentard aimait compter dans ses rangs. Mais néanmoins, avec une soif d'apprentissage pareille, ce serait un crime que de ne pas t'envoyer à SERDAIGLE !'  
  
La Grande Salle est pratiquement déserte maintenant. Malheureusement pour moi, Tom n'est pas plus ici que dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je soupire d'exaspération et je m'assieds sur un banc, sans prendre la peine de savoir si c'est ma table ou non.  
  
-Ellie !  
  
C'est KC, elle est installée en bout de table avec Rubeus Hagrid, son meilleur ami. Je me lève et vais m'installer à leurs côtés.  
  
« Salut soeurette, salut Rubeus. »  
  
-Tu vas bien ? s'enquière KC.  
  
« Ouais. je cherche Tom, vous l'avez pas vu ? »  
  
-Nan, pas vu, répondent-ils en c?ur.  
  
-Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? me demande KC en me tendant un verre.  
  
« Non merci, je vais y aller. »  
  
-Oh non ! Je t'en prie, reste avec nous !  
  
Je soupire, puis je hoche lentement la tête ce qui fait apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de ma petite s?ur.  
  
-Tu vas avec qui au bal ? me demande Hagrid pour lancer la conversation.  
  
« Euh. ben c'est pour ça que je cherche Tom, en fait. Pour répondre oui à sa proposition. enfin. à sa sorte de proposition. »  
  
-Ohoh ! Avec Tom. c'est nouveau ça. Et qu'en pense Wright, demande KC.  
  
« J'en ai fini avec lui. On a tout arrêté aujourd'hui. »  
  
Un sourire malicieux et satisfait passe rapidement sur les lèvres de KC. Elle n'a jamais tellement aimé Marius et le fait que je ne sois plus sa petite amie semble l'emplir d'une joie malsaine.  
  
-Ca ne me plaît pas tellement. fait-elle pensive.  
  
-Quoi ça ? s'étonne Hagrid.  
  
-Ben qu'Ellie aille avec Tom. Je n'aime pas tellement ce type. D'ailleurs je n'aime aucun Serpentard de sa petite bande.  
  
« Voyez-vous ça, je t'en prie, explique nous pourquoi. »  
  
-Ok, je vais vous faire mon exposé, qui est assez long, donc accrochez vous : D'abord Jedusor, vu que c'est le chef de cette joyeuse bande : lui c'est le profil type du véritable Serpentard. Il est froid, intelligent, distant, direct, méthodique et machiavélique. Il en connaît probablement un bon rayon sur les Forces Obscures et il en sait beaucoup plus sur la magie que ce qu'il veut bien laisser paraître. Lupin, c'est le ver dans le fruit: il est beaucoup trop sociale, comique et audacieux pour être un bon Serpentard, mais toutefois il est beaucoup trop ambitieux pour faire un Gryffondor acceptable. Wilkinson est un peu dans le même cas, sauf qu'elle est partagée entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, ce qui l'a rend très assidue à tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Ensuite vient Fairway : alors lui c'est le musclé sans cervelle. Il a un caractère malsain, ce qui lui donne droit à sa place chez Serpentard, mais son QI fait tout de même un peu honte à sa Maison. Hornby est cruelle et intelligente, ce qui lui permet de frapper là où ça fait mal : il suffit de regarder Mimi Trelawney pour se faire une idée concrète de ce que je dis. Elle est passée maître dans l'art des Potions et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle ne concocte pas uniquement des infusions relaxantes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Maintenant, Spinnet : pathétique, hypocrite, coincé, pessimiste mais tout de même intelligent et ambitieux, il préfère se cacher dans l'ombre des autres, et au moindre problème, ce serait le premier à lâcher ses camarades. Il aurait parfaitement eu sa place chez Poufsouffle, mais il semblerait que le destin en ait décidé autrement. Audrey Fletcher, c'est la rebelle. Son caractère fort et persévérant pourrait laisser penser qu'elle est faite pour gouverner la bande, mais face à Jedusor elle n'est qu'un petit grain de poussière parmi tant d'autres. Elle est orgueilleuse et fière à un tel point qu'elle serait prête à sacrifier ses frères et s?urs plutôt que de perdre son honneur. Je passe maintenant à Silver Malfoy : c'est le plus jeune, étant donné qu'il est en quatrième, et il n'a pas encore réussi à imposer parfaitement sa présence au sein du groupe. Elsa Rookwood est une sixième année à la froide intelligence et c'est une experte en métamorphose - je la soupçonne d'ailleurs d'être un Animagi non- déclaré. Son point faible est qu'elle se prend sans arrêt pour plus que ce qu'elle n'est, car son frère n'est autre que le grand Artus Rookwood qui enseigne la Nécromancie à l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang. Un autre sixième année : Angus Pettigrow. Je ne le connais pas des plus, mais je crois savoir que sa matière de prédilection est la Divination, ce qui est très étrange de la part d'un Serpentard. Il y a aussi Claudio-Alano Avery, le Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard. C'est l'aîné de la bande, sans pour autant en être le leader, et je sais de source sûre qu'il est passé expert dans la pratique des Arts Sombres. Et enfin, le plus intéressant de tous, j'ai nommé Henri Nott : il est aussi le profil type du parfait petit Serpentard, et pourtant il se différencie par son sang froid et son impassibilité à toute épreuve. Peu de chose sont aptes à le démonter et il a toujours une bonne réplique cinglante à assener à quiconque lui cherches des noises. Il est très fidèle et c'est le plus fervent membres de la petite bande. Il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Jedusor et encore moins à celle d'Avery du point de vue Magie Noire, bien qu'il puisse se vanter d'en savoir bien plus que nécessaire sur certains sortilèges, mais il n'en est pas pour autant moins respecté. C'est sûrement dû à son appartenance à la famille Nott qui égale facilement celle des Malfoy et des Rogue qui sont très craintes dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Bref, c'est le parfait Mangemort, comme dirait Sassia.  
  
« Mangequoi ? » m'écrié-je en m'étouffant avec le jus de citrouille que j'ai fini par boire.  
  
-'Mangemort'. C'est comme ça que Sassia surnomme les amis de Jedusor. Elle se plaît à dire que c'est lui le 'maître' de la bande et que les autres sont en quelque sorte ses 'partisans'. Alors elle leur a dégoté ce sobriquet. J'avoue qu'il y a de l'idée.  
  
-T'es vraiment trop drôle, KC, s'esclaffe Hagrid. Tu es hyper douée pour nous décrire la bande à Jedusor, mais tu es incapable de rendre une dissertation présentable en Histoire de la Magie.  
  
« Ouais, ça c'est bien vrai. En tous cas, merci pour l'explication, KC. Euh. et puis vous deux, vous y allez avec qui au bal. » dis-je pour détourner la conversation qui commence à me mettre sérieusement mal à l'aise.  
  
Ils rougissent tous les deux et baissent les yeux.  
  
-Je n'y vais avec personne, répond Hagrid déconfit.  
  
-Et moi j'y vais avec Josh, dit KC qui a maintenant le teint cramoisi.  
  
« Oh, alors il s'est enfin décidé à te porter un peu d'attention ?! Il en a mis du temps. Mais toi, Rubeus, pourquoi tu n'y vas avec personne ?  
  
-Ben j'ai essayé de demander à Dahra Kersh, mais elle y va avec Gallan McKinnon, et aussi à Kerria Logan, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller avec moi à cause de. à cause de.  
  
Les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge et des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux.  
  
« Je sais pourquoi, Rubeus. Mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour cette petite imbécile. Ne fais pas attention au jugement que les gens portent sur ta taille. euh. démesurée. Ils ne voient que ce que leurs petits yeux crétins veulent bien voir et ils ne prennent pas conscience de ce qu'ils ratent. »  
  
Hagrid se passe rapidement la main sur les yeux et KC me lance un regard plein de gratitude. Je reprends le verre de jus de citrouille et je le sirote lentement. Un silence s'installe et tout le monde semble perdu dans ses pensées. Mais soudain KC s'agite et un sourire radieux fend son visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle regarde Hagrid avec insistance, mais celui-ci ne semble pas percevoir le message muet qu'elle lui lance.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandé-je suspicieusement.  
  
-Rubeus, tu crois qu'on peut lui montrer ?  
  
-Non, répond fermement ce dernier.  
  
-Oh, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !  
  
Devant son air de chien battu, Hagrid lève les yeux au ciel et soupire d'exaspération.  
  
-Ouais, je veux bien. Mais il faudra qu'elle promette de se taire.  
  
-Promets-le, Ellie.  
  
« Euh. je le promets. Mais que. »  
  
-Allez, viens ! On va te montrer.  
  
Elle saute littéralement sur ses pieds et me tire par le bras pour que j'en fasse autant. Hagrid se lève lui aussi et KC nous presse de la suivre. A ma plus grande horreur, elle prend la direction des cachots. Je veux l'arrêter, mais elle est déjà en bas de l'escalier.  
  
« KC ! KC ! Attends ! »  
  
Elle se retourne pour nous attendre et me lance un regard interrogateur.  
  
« On ne peut pas venir par ici. Malfoy m'a dit d'éviter l'endroit autant que possible. »  
  
-Ne me dis tout de même pas que tu vas t'abaisser devant les menaces d'un Serpentard, ricane-t-elle le ton plein de désinvolture.  
  
« Non, mais tu sais comment ils sont. »  
  
Je me sens soudain très stupide. Je me racle la gorge pour me redonner un peu de contenance et je fais signe à KC de reprendre sa route. Lorsque nous arrivons à la hauteur de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle bifurque dans un couloir adjacent que je connais fort bien : c'est le chemin qui mène au cachot n° 8, où se déroulent les cours de Potions. KC se retourne et nous fais signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Nous traversons le couloir comme des voleurs en passant à pas de loup devant la porte de la salle de classe, au cas ou Ichneumon serait à l'intérieur en train de corriger je ne sais quel devoir. Au fond du corridor, nous prenons un nouvel embranchement qui nous mène devant. un placard. Un simple placard à la grande porte de chêne encastré dans le mur.  
  
-A toi l'honneur, me fait KC en me lançant un clin d'?il malicieux.  
  
Je m'approche de la porte et je tire la poignée. Elle est fermée, évidemment. Je sors ma baguette qui est coincée dans le cordon de ma robe et je tapote la serrure en murmurant 'Alohomora', mais rien ne se produit et le loquet reste bloqué. Je réessaie en y mettant un peu plus de conviction, mais toujours rien. Derrière moi, KC se met à pouffer de rire et Hagrid tente tant bien que mal de réprimer son fou rire. J'essaie de les ignorer et je tente le nouveau sortilège que nous a appris Diggory, la semaine passée :  
  
« 'Nuntiare Foramen' ! »  
  
Un jet orangé en forme de clé jaillit de l'extrémité de ma baguette et s'insinue dans le verrou. Je me retourne et voit que les deux autres ont cessé de rire : ils regardent avec appréhension la serrure. Un tintement retentit et je reporte mon attention sur le verrou. La clé de fumée est soudainement projetée hors du loquet et vient me frapper en pleine poitrine, me projetant contre le mur opposé. KC s'écroule tant elle rigole, alors qu'Hagrid m'aide à me relever entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
« OK, dites-moi quel est ce sortilège. » demandé-je vexée en me massant le bas du dos encore endolori par le choc.  
  
-On a scellé la serrure à l'aide d'un maléfice de verrouillage qu'on a trouvé dans l'un des livres de Diggory, m'explique fièrement KC.  
  
« Ah, parce que vous avez accès aux grimoires de Diggory, vous deux ? »  
  
Ma remarque produit l'effet escompté : ma s?ur pâlit dangereusement et Hagrid déglutit difficilement.  
  
-Ben. euh. c'est-à-dire, commence Hagrid.  
  
-Qu'on les lui a emprunté, termine précipitamment KC.  
  
« En tant que Préfète, je me devrait d'informer le directeur de ma Maison que vous piquez ses bouquins. » fais-je remarqué en essayant de rester le plus sérieuse possible devant leurs têtes d'enterrement. « Mais après tout vous êtes des Gryffondor : c'est dans votre nature d'enfreindre le règlement, alors est-ce que je peux aller contre des siècles de tradition ? Non, c'est pas mon genre. »  
  
-Bref, reprend KC soulagée, on a trouvé une super formule de verrouillage capable de résister même aux 'Alohomora' les plus persistants.  
  
« Oui, c'est très bien, mais j'aimerais bien que vous ouvriez cette porte, si c'est possible. »  
  
KC fait signe à Hagrid de s'exécuter et il sort sa baguette, avant de s'approcher de la porte à son tour.  
  
-Le maléfice ne peut se briser qu'à l'aide d'un seul et unique sort, m'explique-t-il. 'Licentiae Aditum' !  
  
Une petite bulle argentée s'échappe alors de sa baguette et va se glisser dans le trou de la serrure. Il ne se passe rien pendant un moment, puis la bulle éclate, ce qui a pour effet de déverrouillé la porte qui s'entrebâille légèrement. L'embrasure s'élargit de plus en plus et Hagrid empoigne la poignée avec force pour ouvrir la porte en grand. J'étouffe un cri ou se mêle la stupeur et l'admiration. Sur le fond de la penderie est étendue une étoffe en fourrure d'Olyga - étrange croisement entre un Fwooper et un Jarvet (ne me demandez surtout pas qui a eu l'idée de croiser un oiseau et un mammifère, je serais incapable de vous répondre), possédant un pelage aux propriétés magiques étonnantes : il produit de la chaleur lorsque le froid est insupportable et inversement lorsque la chaleur est trop élevée (cet animal est en voie d'extinction, car il est très recherché pour la fabrication de vêtements) - et dans le fouillis des longs poils grenats est emmitouflé un énorme ?uf gris au reflets argentés.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
-Un ?uf, répond KC.  
  
« Oui, ça j'ai vu que c'est un ?uf, bécasse. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il contient.  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Hagrid. Je l'ai acheté à un type au Chaudron Baveur cet été. Il ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était.  
  
« Oh, c'est vraiment malin. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, si c'est un dragon ? »  
  
-Un dragon ? s'étonne Hagrid avec une joie non dissimulée. Ce serait bien : c'est mon rêve d'avoir un dragon.  
  
« Oui, mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de mettre la vie des autres élèves en danger à cause de ton grand rêve » répliqué-je sèchement. « Il faut que j'avertisse le directeur. »  
  
-Oh non, Ellie, je t'en prie ! supplie KC. Tu as promis que tu garderais le secret. Et puis on est même pas sûrs que c'est bien un dragon. Attendons qu'il ait éclos et si c'est une créature inoffensive ou maîtrisable, on s'en occupera nous-mêmes, Hagrid et moi.  
  
« Bon c'est d'accord. » concédé-je. « Mais soyez très discrets et ne vous laissez surprendre par personne. Et surtout faites attention aux allées et venues des Serpentard, car ils ne seraient pas aussi indulgents que moi sur la question. »  
  
Hagrid referme précautionneusement la porte de la penderie, puis tapote le verrou avec sa baguette en murmurant 'Vetare Aditum'. Cette fois-ci, une petit bulle dorée se forme à l'intérieur même de la serrure et s'en extrait pour venir regagner la baguette d'Hagrid.  
  
« C'est un sort d'auto-reconnaissance. » fais-je impressionnée.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, me demande KC.  
  
« C'est-à-dire que seule la personne ayant ensorcelé la serrure est capable de conjurer le sort. As-tu déjà ouvert la porte KC ?  
  
-Non, ce n'est que Hagrid qui en a le pouvoir : c'est lui qui a scellé le verrou.  
  
« J'espère pour vous deux que personne ne remarquera quelque chose d'anormal. Parce que même si vous avez utilisé un maléfice de cette catégorie, un professeur le brisera facilement en rompant le lien magique.  
  
-Un peu comme la formule 'Finite Incantatem' ? demande Hagrid.  
  
« Oui, c'est exactement ce genre de sortilèges dont il faut se méfier. Alors j'espère pour vous que lorsque l'?uf aura éclos, la créature ne se montrera pas trop turbulente. »  
  
-On y veillera, répond évasivement KC.  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis prends la direction opposée avec la ferme intention de retourner dans la Grande Salle. L'heure avance inexorablement et la pénombre qui se fait de plus en plus persistante me laisse présager que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.  
  
-Tu fais quoi maintenant, Ellie, me demande KC en me rattrapant.  
  
« Je réintègre la Grande Salle. Il est tard maintenant, alors j'aimerais bien me mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac avant d'aller dormir. »  
  
Hagrid nous rejoint à son tour. Un mauvais pressentiment m'assaille soudain, alors je presse le pas. Nous passons devant le cachot n° 8 et, au moment où nous bifurquons pour rejoindre le couloir principal, une voix nous hèle. Je me retourne brusquement, en même temps que les deux autres. La porte de la salle de Potions est ouverte et le professeur Ichneumon se tient bras croisés dans le couloir.  
  
-Venez par ici, nous ordonne-t-il d'une voix cassante - ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.  
  
Il nous fais entrer dans son bureau et nous intime de nous asseoir en faisant un signe de la main.  
  
-Puis-je savoir, dit-il en articulant les mots, ce qui amène deux jeunes élèves de Gryffondor et la Préfète de Serdaigle dans les cachots, une demi- heure avant le couvre-feu ?  
  
-Monsieur, nous. nous. faisions une petite ballade, répond stupidement KC.  
  
-Tiens, tiens ! Une petite 'balade'. C'est vrai que c'est une vraie promenade de santé que de rôder dans les couloirs sombres des cachots.  
  
« En fait, j'étais venue chercher Tom. » dis-je. « KC et Rubeus m'ont proposé de m'accompagner et j'ai accepter. Mais comme aucun de nous ne connaissait l'emplacement de la salle commune de Serpentard, on a erré un peu au hasard pour trouver quelqu'un susceptible de nous aider. »  
  
-C'est bon Miss Prewett, inutile de vous mettre d'avantage dans le pétrin, réplique-t-il froidement.  
  
« Je crains de ne pas saisir. »  
  
A l'expression qu'affichent Hagrid et KC, ils n'ont pas compris non plus.  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas je vais éclairer vos lanternes à tous les trois : c'est bien joli de se 'balader' dans les cachots, mais il ne faut pas oublier d'omettre le fait que vous soyez passés en catimini devant mon bureau. Surtout qu'il aurait été bien plus sage et réfléchi de votre part de venir frapper à la porte et de demander au directeur de Serpentard en personne de vous donner accès à la salle commune de sa Maison, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Touché ! Rhâ, pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichneumon peut-être aussi rusé et mauvais que gentil et étourdi ?  
  
-Évidemment, ne connaissant pas la raison précise de vos investigations mystérieuses, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous sanctionner. Mais je ne manquerai pas d'aviser les professeurs Dumbledore et Diggory de ce regrettable incident.  
  
C'est bien ma veine : Diggory ne me porte pas dans son c?ur et il se fera un réel plaisir de me donner une retenue pour se venger des cent-huit pour cent de bonnes réponses que j'ai eu à son dernier examen. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Dumbledore interviendra en ma faveur, qui sait ? Ichneumon laisse tomber ses manières de professeur sévère et son visage redevient doux et serein.  
  
-Maintenant filez vite si vous voulez pouvoir manger avant le couvre-feu, nous presse-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en nous décochant un sourire jovial.  
  
Personne ne se risque à demander son reste et nous quittons tous trois les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Je prends la tête du groupe et je cours presque dans les couloirs glacés qui mènent aux escaliers. Mais en passant devant l'endroit que j'identifie comme l'emplacement de l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, je croise Malfoy. Je fonce tête baissée sans lui accorder un seul regard. Hagrid et KC suivent et ne lui disent rien non plus. La voix de Malfoy résonne derrière moi :  
  
-Tu joues avec le feu, Ellie ! Si tu continues sur la lancée, n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte !  
  
Je ne prête pas attention aux protestations virulentes que lui lancent les deux autres et je gravis les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'est plus question que je redescende dans les quartiers des Serpentard, sauf pour les cours de Potions, évidemment.  
  
Pas le moindre bruit ne vient troublé le silence parfait qui règne dans la salle commune. Dans l'âtre, les dernière cendres rougeoyante luisent dans les ténèbres. Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Minuit, une heure, peut-être plus. Je fais silencieusement glisser le tableau qui bouche l'entrée des lieux et je me glisse par l'entrebâillement. Le couloir est désert et plongé dans la pénombre. Je referme le passage et je m'engage prudemment dans le corridor en prenant soin de ne pas faire résonner mes pas. La crainte me noue la gorge et je ne cesse de me tordre les doigts sous l'effet de la nervosité.  
  
L'herbe scintille sous la lumière vive de la lune parfaitement incurvée qui brille de mille éclats. Je traverse le parc à pas de loup en me cachant derrière les bosquets. Plus la barrière noire et spectrale de la Forêt Interdite se rapproche et plus mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Soudain je m'arrête : je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le faire. et pourtant il le faut ! Ressaisis-toi Ellie ! Je ravale ma salive et je prends un air déterminé avant de reprendre ma course.  
  
J'aperçois le sentier. Je m'y dirige en tremblant avant de pénétrer lentement dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite. Si je me rappelle bien les paroles d'Ambar, je dois suivre le chemin jusqu'à une clairière, puis je dois le quitter et prendre la direction du nord. C'est pas très compliqué. Enfin, disons que ce serait moins compliqué si les branches d'arbres ne me fouettaient pas sans cesse le visage, ralentissant ma progression. Plus j'avance et plus les feuillages s'épaississent, à un tel point que je me demande s'il y a vraiment une clairière dans les environs. A moins que je l'ai déjà dépassée ? Oh non ! Je crois que je suis perdue ! Il ne faut pas que je panique. J'attrape ma baguette, je la pose à plat sur ma main.  
  
« 'Pointe au nord' ! »  
  
La baguette tourne un moment sur elle même, puis s'immobilise pour désigner la gauche. Je marche dans cette direction, malgré que je doive quitter le sentier. La progression est encore plus difficile qu'avant, mais au moins les arbres sont plus clairsemés et une légère lumière blanche s'y infiltre. Je marche ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure et je débouche finalement dans une minuscule clairière. J'avance jusqu'à son centre et reste immobile. L'aura puissante qui embaume ce lieu me fait deviner que c'est ici qu'Ambar voulait que je vienne. Mais pourtant je ne vois rien. Seulement un terrain bossué et sombre, ainsi que quelques petits cailloux. Je regarde le ciel. Les étoiles brillent de mille feu, mais la lune reste obstinément cachée derrière un gros nuage. Ce dernier finit par s'écarter et je la vois enfin. Lumineuse comme jamais dans son infini beauté. Alors que la pâle lumière froide pénètre la clairière, quelque chose d'étrange attire mon attention : des formes floues commencent à apparaître tout autour de moi. Très lentement, elles se matérialisent dans l'espace stérile et leur contour se fait de plus en plus net. Ca alors ! C'est un cimetière ! Des tombes, des tombes partout. Mais que ne sont elles pas magnifiques ! D'un fin marbre blanc striés de lignes sombres, les stèles sont toutes identiques. Je m'approche de l'une d'entre elle pour lire l'inscription dorées qui brille sous les rayons de lune : Ellémanthra - Auror. Je me relève et examine plusieurs tombes : Ellicyambra - professeur de Potions, Elléahrra - écrivain, Elliloptra - élève de septième année, Ellébora - astrologue, etc.  
  
Mes 's?urs', ce sont toutes mes défuntes s?urs. J'en suis toute retournée. Ambar m'a parlé de ce cimetière - seule chose dont elle m'ait parlé, d'ailleurs - mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cela. Un bruissement de feuille près de moi, je sursaute.  
  
« Qui est là ? »  
  
Pas de réponses et plus aucun bruit. Mais soudain une lumière, puis quelqu'un qui pénètre dans la clairière, baguette à la main. C'est le professeur Jansen. Il me fixe de son oeil valide et me lance un sourire avenant.  
  
-Une nuit bien fraîche, me dit-il d'une façon trop naturelle.  
  
« Oui, mais que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
Il me fait un sourire mais ne me répond pas. Ma vision se brouille, il me semble que ça cicatrice disparaît. Mais non je ne rêve pas. Son visage est parfaitement pur et. et il n'a presque plus de rides. Ses cheveux poussent à une vitesse folle et se teintent d'or et de blanc argenté, sa silhouette s'affine et s'allonge, son visage change et prend une couleur extrêmement pâle et enfin ses lèvres se colorent et prennent une teinte bleue électrique. Je m'accroche à une stèle pour ne pas m'écrouler à terre, ébranlée par ce subit changement. Je ferme les yeux et respire trois grande goulée d'air frais. Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, sa métamorphose est parfaitement achevée et le 'professeur Jansen' est maintenant vêtu d'une simple robe de laine couleur sable serrée par une corde brune à la taille.  
  
-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? lâche-t-il d'une voix douce et chantante.  
  
Je ne dis rien, je me contente d'ouvrir et de fermer ma bouche sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote.  
  
-Bien plus seyant que le pauvre corps courbaturé et meurtri de ce bon vieux professeur Jansen, continue-t-il sans prêter attention à mon état de stupeur.  
  
« Qui. qui êtes-vous ? » finis-je par articuler.  
  
-Je suis Ivar, car je ne porte en réalité de ton professeur que le prénom, le nom étant fictif et nécessaire uniquement pour la bonne forme.  
  
Il a dit cela comme s'il m'annonçait qu'il allait acheter quelques affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui me décontenance encore plus.  
  
« Vous êtes un envoyé d'Ambar ? »  
  
-Non, je ne travaille pas pour elle en particulier. Mon rôle est très simple : je suis leur contact à Poudlard.  
  
« Le contact de qui ? »  
  
-Et bien celui d'Ambar et des autres. Mais j'ai l'impression que ta mère ne s'est pas beaucoup étendue sur le sujet avec toi.  
  
« Non, elle n'est pas restée bien longtemps. Elle m'a seulement parlé du cimetière et donné l'ordre de m'y rendre aujourd'hui. »  
  
-Oui, je comprends bien. Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps, mais tu ne lui inspire pas beaucoup de confiance et d'amour.  
  
« Comment cela ? »  
  
-Et bien disons qu'Ambar ne te porte pas beaucoup dans son c?ur. Comme moi et comme les autres.  
  
Il n'y aucune trace de culpabilité dans sa voix et cela me frustre atrocement. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi on ne m'aime pas, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.  
  
-Je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'étendre des heures sur le sujet et répondre à tes questions, donc je vais essayer de t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir le plus simplement possible. La première chose à savoir est que tu n'es pas.  
  
« Attendez, stop, stop, stop ! Je veux vous poser une seule question, une question d'ordre pratique. »  
  
-Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
« Vous, vous êtes un de ses types comme. comme moi, mais vous étiez métamorphosé en un sorcier 'normal', le professeur Jansen en l'occurrence. » Ivar hocha la tête. « Mais quelque chose me chiffonne : il est impossible de tenir le lien magique sur une aussi longue durée, à moins que vous n'ayez pris du Polynectar ou que quelqu'un d'autre que vous se soit occupé de la métamorphose. Mais je ne pense pas que l'un de ces deux moyens ait été utilisé, je me trompe ? »  
  
-Non tu ne te trompes pas, et j'avoue que ta question est très pertinente. En effet, c'est moi qui tenait la métamorphose, de jour comme de nuit, et jamais je n'ai eu besoin de renouveler la puissance du lien magique. La raison en est très simple : les sorciers sont pareils à des aimants et ils attirent continuellement la magie en eux. Lorsqu'ils sont des petits enfants, ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour le faire, et lorsqu'il sont vieux, ils sont trop faibles. C'est pourquoi un sorcier est en pleine puissance d'environ dix ans à 130 ans, ensuite la magie s'éteint totalement en eux et ils finissent par mourir, à quelques rares exceptions près. Pour nous, c'est le contraire. La magie prend source au c?ur de nos êtres et elle s'échappe sans cesse de notre corps pour ne pas créer de 'bouchons'. C'est pour cela que notre puissance est supérieure a celle des sorciers et que nous pouvons vivre éternellement.  
  
« Donc » l'interromps-je « si je comprends bien, les sorciers concentrent la magie en eux, alors que nous la diffusons ? »  
  
-C'est exact, je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. C'est pour cela que je peux tenir le lien magique. La magie étant constante en moins, je ne me fatigue pas. Tandis qu'un sorcier normalement constitué ne pourra pas tenir le sortilège actif suffisamment longtemps, car la magie utilisée s'épuisera et aura besoin d'être renouvelée.  
  
« Mais quel nom portons nous, si nous ne sommes pas des sorciers ? »  
  
-Et bien, nous n'avons pas de nom. Nous sommes considérés comme un ordre de grands prêtres de la sorcellerie. Dans certains pays, on nous nommes les Gardiens de la Magie. C'est tout à fait notre rôle, puisque c'est la magie qui émane de nous qui est concentrée dans les sorciers. Du moins, la plus grande partie. Si nous mourrions, les sorciers existeraient encore, mais leur force serait fortement diminuée. Pour un exemple plus concret et bien je vais t'expliquer quelque chose : selon le rapport du Ministère de la Magie, tous les élèves diplômés de Poudlard qui ont fait leur entrée dans la vie active ces cinq dernières années étaient extrêmement brillants et puissants. Pourquoi cela ? Pour la simple raison que tu es arrivée à Poudlard il y a cinq ans et que leur proximité avec toi les a rempli d'une magie pure et puissante. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
  
Je suis toute retournée par tout ce que mon esprit vient d'assimiler. En me concentrant suffisamment, je suis presque capable de ressentir quelque chose de chaud et doux émaner de tout mon corps, c'est terrifiant.  
  
-Et moi qui ne voulais pas te laisser poser de questions, c'est raté. Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur nous. Il te reste une seule chose importante à savoir, avant d'accomplir ta tâche. Une chose d'ordre capitale qu'Ambar avait confiée à Albus Dumbledore. Il était censé t'en parler, mais je le lui est interdit, préférant te l'annoncer moi-même.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce donc ? »  
  
Il ne me répond pas. Il tend son bras devant lui et désigne quelque chose du doigt. Je suis des yeux la direction indiquée et j'aperçois dans le fond du cimetière une autre stèle. Elle est pareille aux autre à vu d'?il, mis à part qu'elle est noire et scindée par un éclair de marbre blanc. Je m'approche lentement de la pierre tombale. Je remarque qu'une fosse est creusée et qu'il n'y a aucun cercueil à l'intérieur. Je m'agenouille pour lire l'inscription dorée. Je chasse la poussière du plat de la main et plisse les yeux. Je pousse un petit cris d'étonnement. Il est inscrit : Ellijandra - élève de cinquième année. Je me relève vivement et manque de tomber dans le trou. Je me dirige furieuse et tremblante vers Ivar.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que cela ? » m'écrié-je la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Pourquoi ? Dites moi pourquoi ! »  
  
-Ca je n'en sais rien, personne ne le sait. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que tu perdras la vie avant la fin de l'année. Nous l'avons lu dans les étoiles.  
  
« Mais tout le monde sait que ce que disent les étoiles n'est pas fiable. Peut-être avez-vous mal interprété les signes ? »  
  
Il secoue lentement la tête et un sourire condescendant apparaît sur son visage.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est pas si terrible que ça. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as rien à perdre. Tout le monde te méprise, et tu le leur rends bien.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai, mais il y'a mes parents, enfin, j'entends par là Linda et Jack, et ma s?ur, et. et Tom. Et pourquoi une stèle noire et pas blanche comme les autres ? »  
  
-Rends-toi bien compte, Ellijandra, que de toutes les filles d'Ambar, tu es la seule qui commettra un acte terrible, car ta mort engendrera le Mal. Mais ce que tu vas faire ce soir sera l'unique moyen de contrer l'irréparable. Alors mieux vaut nous y mettre tout de suite.  
  
Ivar sort quelque chose de l'une des poches de son habit : une petite fiole de cristal contenant un liquide d'un bleu profond.  
  
-Ceci contient les Larmes du doyen de notre ordre qui a donné sa vie il y a mille ans de cela lorsque Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, naquit. Sentant que le Mal était sur le point de s'éveiller, il sut qu'il devait mourir et donner ses Larmes pour donner naissance à l'unique arme capable de contrer la menace qui pesait. Il accomplit l'acte à l'aide de deux de ses disciples. L'un se tua pour ajouter son Sang aux Larmes du Maître et l'autre fut chargé de transporter le flacon contenant les deux éléments et de le donner à son successeur après sa mort.  
  
« Mais je croyais que l'on vivait éternellement. »  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, mais il faut savoir que si les Larmes sont éternelles, le Sang ne l'est pas. Et il doit sans cesse être renouvelé.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
-Et bien au bout de plusieurs années - j'entends par là une cinquantaine tout au moins - le Sang dans la fiole s'assèche et seules les Larmes restent. Donc il faut que le disciple se tue et renouvèle le Sang, avant de transmettre le flacon à une autre personne.  
  
« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant. »  
  
-Oui, et c'est la dernière fois que le Sang sera renouvelé. Quand je serai mort, il faudra que tu prennes la fiole et que tu la confie à quelqu'un de confiance, qui la transmettra inévitablement à la bonne personne, celle qui sera capable d'anéantir le Mal.  
  
« Que ferais-je de votre corps ? Dois-je l'enterrer ici ? »  
  
-Non, tu avertiras Dumbledore et tu lui indiquera l'emplacement de la clairière, il saura quoi faire.  
  
J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Ivar me tend le flacon de cristal que je prends avec la plus grande précaution. Ensuite il sort une étrange dague en verre incrustée de gemmes multicolores qui étincellent sous la lumière de la lune.  
  
-Lorsque je serais mort, remplis la fiole de mon Sang.  
  
« Oui. » dis-je simplement.  
  
Il lève la dague et d'un mouvement rapide et précis la plante profondément dans son c?ur. Je suis prise de nausée et détourne vivement le regard. Un bruit mat se fait entendre et quand je rouvre les yeux, Ivar est allongé par terre, mort. Je m'approche prudemment du corps sans vie, je dévisse le bouchon d'argent du flacon et je retire délicatement la dague de la poitrine sanglante du défunt. Je fais goutter le Sang jaune qui souille la lame dans la fiole puis je la repose à terre, puis referme le flacon. Le jaune du Sang se mélange au bleu des Larmes et bientôt l'étrange liquide prend une teinte d'un vert profond, presque surnaturel.  
  
'La couleur du Sortilège Impardonnable de la mort' pensé-je en frissonnant.  
  
Je referme ensuite la petite bouteille et je la glisse dans l'une de mes poches. J'enjambe le cadavre et prends le chemin du retour. Je m'apprête à quitter la clairière mais un frôlement presque imperceptible me fait faire volte-face. Puis soudain je distingue un éclat argenté, puis j'entends un bruit de tissu qui s'affaisse et je vois Josh Potter qui se tient devant moi.  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » m'exclamé-je abasourdie.  
  
-Je t'ai vue dans le parc depuis la fenêtre de mon dortoir. Je suis descendu et je t'ai suivie et j'ai. et j'ai tout entendu.  
  
« Alors c'était toi le bruissement de feuilles tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu c'était Ivar quand je l'ai vu arrivé ensuite. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il a pénétré dans la clairière totalement à l'opposé du bruit. » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
  
Il se baisse pour ramasser l'étoffe argentée qui gît à ses pieds comme une flaque d'eau.  
  
« Une Cape d'Invisibilité ! » m'exclamé-je admirative. « Où as-tu eu ça ? »  
  
-Je l'ai héritée de mon père, et lui même la héritée du sien avant moi. C'est un héritage de famille qui se révèle très pratique, je suis obligé de l'admettre.  
  
Le sourire qui a éclairé son visage un instant, disparaît et son expression se fait beaucoup plus grave.  
  
-Ellie, je crois que tu devrais me remettre la fiole.  
  
Je m'étouffe presque sous le choc et mes yeux s'agrandissent.  
  
« Tu peux répéter ? »  
  
-J'aimerais être la personne de confiance qui gardera les Larmes et le Sang. Je sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Et je me sentirais beaucoup plus en sécurité de les savoir en ma possession, plutôt qu'entre les mains de Tom.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que c'est à lui que je les lui confierais ? »  
  
-J'en sais rien, une intuition.  
  
Je scrute son regard de mes yeux, il est très sérieux. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Josh est quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance et en plus c'est un Gryffondor. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en ressors le flacon de cristal, avant de le lui tendre.  
  
« Tiens, prends en soin et surtout ne le mets pas en de mauvaises mains. »  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Viens, maintenant, rentrons au château.  
  
Il glisse la bouteille dans sa poche et quitte la clairière. Je lui emboîte le pas, non sans jeter un dernier regard au cadavre d'Ivar et au cimetière.  
  
Nous rejoignons bientôt le sentier et je sens la fatigue me gagner. Alors que la sortie de la Forêt Interdite n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, quelque chose ou quelqu'un surgit sur notre gauche et nous percute de plein fouet. Nous roulons tous trois à terre dans un enchevêtrement de capes de baguettes et de membres. Je parviens à me dégager et je me relève en époussetant ma robe. Je sors ma baguette.  
  
« 'Lumos' ! »  
  
Un jet de lumière éclaire le bout de sentier où nous nous trouvons et j'aperçois Josh assis à terre, et la silhouette qui se relève lentement se révèle n'être autre que :  
  
-Lupin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclame Josh en même temps que moi.  
  
-Je peux vous retourner la question, je vous signale, marmonne-t-il en se relevant.  
  
« Pourquoi tu courais ? » lui demandé-je en aidant Josh à se relever.  
  
-Parce que je suis tombé sur un loup-garou, ma chère Prewett.  
  
-Ouais, ouais, tu nous la fait pas à nous celle-là, ricane Josh. Dis plutôt que t'avais peur du noir.  
  
« C'est pas le moment de se déclarer guerre ouverte. » fais-je remarquer. « Le mieux ce serait de rentrer avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre absence. »  
  
Les deux autres approuvent d'un rapide signe de tête, mais profitent que j'ai le dos tourné pour se lancer des regards assassins. Nous reprenons notre marche et débouchons dans le parc de Poudlard. Josh déploie sa Cape d'Invisibilité, ce qui arrache un sifflement admiratif à Lupin.  
  
« 'Nox' ! » murmuré-je.  
  
La lumière que produit ma baguette s'éteint. Josh me fait signe de venir et nous recouvre tout deux du tissus argenté.  
  
-Tu peux venir aussi, Lupin, murmure Josh.  
  
-Sérieux ? Whaou ! Je ne vais pas manquer une occasion pareille.  
  
Il se glisse à son tour sous la Cape et nous tentons de progresser le plus rapidement qu'il nous soit permis jusqu'à l'imposante porte de chêne. Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entée, Lupin sort de sous la Cape et descends les escaliers qui mènent aux cachots sans même nous remercier. Josh et moi continuons notre chemin jusqu'au troisième étage. Josh enlève la Cape et nous sommes à nouveau visibles. C'est tellement étrange !  
  
-Il faut se méfier de Lupin, me murmure-t-il. Ses investigations dans la Forêt Interdite son douteuses. J'ai remarqué qu'un joli paquet d'herbes et de fleurs en tous genres dépassait de l'une de ses poches.  
  
« C'est louche tout ça, mais de la part d'un Serpentard ce n'est pas très étonnant. Au fait, la fiole ne s'est pas brisée au moins ? »  
  
-Non, j'ai contrôlé tout à l'heure quand je me suis relevé de ma chute. Allez, bonne nuit !  
  
Il me fait un signe de la main que je m'empresse de lui rendre, puis il se recouvre de la Cape d'Invisibilité. Je l'entends gravir les marches de l'escalier et lorsque le bruits de ses pas me devient imperceptible, je traverse le long couloir sombre pour rejoindre la salle commune de Serdaigle. 


	9. Chronologie --- Les dates en rapport à l...

Chronologie  
  
----------------------  
  
1840 :  
  
-Naissance d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
1851 :  
  
-1er septembre : Entrée à Poudlard d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
1858 :  
  
-Juin : fin de scolarité d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
1901 :  
  
-1er janvier : Marc Powell devient Ministre de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne, à tout juste vingt-et-un ans.  
  
-10 juin : naissance de Sarah Blackburn à Salem, en Oregon.  
  
-Naissance de Daniel Bones, Sean Figg, Blair Davis et Arabella Hemingway.  
  
1902-1903 :  
  
-Naissance d'Owen Potter, Jack Prewett, Gallia Hemingway, Linda McDonald, Julius Lupin, Léa Bletchley, Luke Fairway, Brenda McLowell, Glenn Spinnet, Mary Guipure, Gary Nott et Darla Pucey.  
  
1912 :  
  
-14 au 15 avril : Le paquebot Titanic coule lors de son voyage inaugural, après avoir percuté un iceberg.  
  
-1er septembre : entrée de Sarah Blackburn à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem et entrée à Poudlard de Daniel Bones, Sean Figg, Blair Davis et Arabella Hemingway.  
  
-Naissance de Marlon Diggory.  
  
1914 :  
  
-Août : début de la Première Guerre Mondiale.  
  
-1er septembre : entée à Poudlard d'Owen Potter, Jack Prewett, Gallia Hemingway, Linda McDonald, Julius Lupin, Léa Bletchley, Luke Fairway, Brenda McLowell, Glenn Spinnet, Mary Guipure, Gary Nott et Darla Pucey.  
  
1917 :  
  
-Naissance d'Ange Ollivander.  
  
1918 :  
  
-Juin : Sarah Blackburn termine sa scolarité et reçoit la médaille du Mérite Magique pour avoir été la meilleure élève depuis un demi-siècle et pour avoir démasqués de Mages Noirs qui se faisaient passer pour des professeurs. Fin de scolarité de Daniel Bones, Sean Figg, Blair Davis et Arabella Hemingway.  
  
-12 juillet : La famille Blackburn pars vivre à Canterbury, dans le Kent d'où est originaire Mrs Blackburn.  
  
-20 juillet : Sarah Blackburn s'engage dans la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie.  
  
-11 novembre : fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale par la victoire de la France, de la Grande-Bretagne et des USA.  
  
-Naissance de Franck Bryce.  
  
1919 :  
  
-Le Traité de Paix est signé à Versailles.  
  
1920 :  
  
-12 février : Sarah Blackburn est élue Chef de la Brigade.  
  
-18 mars : Sarah Blackburn fait voter une loi pour que les Moldus victimes de la criminalité des sorciers ne soient pas pris en charge par les Médicomages de la Brigade.  
  
-Juin : fin de scolarité d'Owen Potter, Jack Prewett, Gallia Hemingway, Linda McDonald, Julius Lupin, Léa Bletchley, Luke Fairway, Brenda McLowell, Glenn Spinnet, Mary Guipure, Gary Nott, Darla Pucey.  
  
-6 juillet : Sean Figg épouse Arabella Hemingway.  
  
-12 juillet : Six Moldus et trois sorciers sont tués lors d'un massacre commis à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. L'auteur est Brad Jefferson, un sorcier troublé mentalement ayant déjà eu affaire à la Brigade.  
  
-15 juillet : Sarah Blackburn est jugée devant le tribunal de la Justice Magique. Elle est relevée de ses fonctions par Bartemius Croupton. Brad Jefferson est envoyé à Azkaban.  
  
-Sarah retourne vivre chez ses parents, dans le Kent.  
  
-1er septembre : Daniel Bones devient professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, après avoir obtenu une licence d'Auror.  
  
-23 septembre : Sean Figg devient Chef de la Brigade à la place de Sarah Blackburn.  
  
-10 octobre : naissance de Minerva McGonagall.  
  
1921 :  
  
-3 janvier : mariage d'Owen Potter et Gallia Hemingway.  
  
-12 février : Blair Davis devient le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, suite au décès de Marc Powell.  
  
-27 janvier : le nouveau Chef de la Brigade, Sean Figg, est assassiné dans d'atroces conditions. Il laisse une veuve : Arabella Figg, née Hemingway.  
  
-Février-décembre : une vingtaine de meurtres, semblables à celui de Sean Figg, sont commis sur de hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie. Les Aurors mènent l'enquête sans grand succès.  
  
  
  
1922 :  
  
-3 février : Luke Fairway devient à son tour Chef de la Brigade.  
  
-19 février : les auteurs des crimes de l'année précédente sont découverts. Ce sont des Mages Noirs faisant partie d'un groupe fermé appelé la Cellule Secrète. James O'Brien, Carl Johnson et Mondingus Bloomsbury sont arrêtés, mais Gary Nott, Marcellus Grindelwald et Sarah Blackburn parviennent à s'enfuir.  
  
-21 février : le Ministre de la Magie, Blair Davis, reçoit un colis contenant la baguette de Sarah Blackburn brisée en deux.  
  
-26 février : mariage de Jack Prewett et Linda McDonald.  
  
-1er mars : naissance de Glenn Finnigan.  
  
-9 mars : James O'Brien, Carl Johnson et Mondingus Bloomsbury reçoivent la peine capitale.  
  
-21 avril : naissance de Daïra Potter.  
  
-20 décembre : naissance de Jason Higgs.  
  
  
  
1923 :  
  
-14 janvier : Glenn Finnigan est placé à l'Orphelinat des Enfants du Seigneur, sur Vauxhall Road, à Londres.  
  
-22 février : naissance de Jake et Jamie Fletcher.  
  
-29 avril : naissance de John Gordon.  
  
-5 août : naissance de Katleen Timms.  
  
-1er septembre : entrée à Poudlard de Marlon Diggory.  
  
1324 :  
  
-Naissance de Mike Finney.  
  
1926 :  
  
-14 septembre : naissance d'Henry Nott.  
  
-10 octobre : naissance de Josh Potter.  
  
-26 septembre : Mike Finney est pris en charge par l'Orphelinat des Enfants du Seigneur, sur Vauxhall Road, à Londres.  
  
-27 novembre : l'Auror Owen Potter retrouve la trace de Gary Nott.  
  
-3 décembre : John Gordon est mis à l'Orphelinat des Enfants du Seigneur, sur Vauxhall Road, à Londres.  
  
-14 décembre : Gary Nott est exécuté et laisse une veuve : Darla Nott, née Pucey, et un orphelin : Henry Nott.  
  
-27 décembre : naissance de Romulus Lupin.  
  
1927 :  
  
-1er au 2 janvier : naissance d'Audrey, Sassia et Kim Fletcher.  
  
-13 janvier : Sarah Blackburn est retrouvée dans un hôpital Moldu, mais elle meurt en donnant la vie à Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
-29 janvier : naissance de Peter Spinnet.  
  
-11 février : naissance de Mary Bones et de Lisa Appleby.  
  
-19 février : Tom Elvis Jedusor est envoyé à l'Orphelinat des Enfants du Seigneur, sur Vauxhall Road à Londres. Aucun sorcier n'a accepté de le prendre en charge.  
  
-23 février : naissance de Chester Fairway.  
  
-10 mars : naissance de Mary Connelly.  
  
-24 mars : naissance de Balthus Black.  
  
-14 avril : naissance d'Olive Hornby.  
  
-28 avril : naissance de Jennifer Landry.  
  
-13 mai : naissance d'Ellijandra Prewett.  
  
-25 mai : naissance de Jerry Boot.  
  
-16 juin : naissance de Mimi Trelawney.  
  
  
  
1928 :  
  
-1er septembre : entrée à Poudlard d'Ange Ollivander.  
  
-Hitler fonde le parti national socialiste(nazi).  
  
  
  
1929 :  
  
-30 avril : naissance de Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
-Juin : fin de scolarité de Marlon Diggory.  
  
-5 juillet : naissance de KC Prewett.  
  
-24 octobre : Krach boursier de Wall Street.  
  
-Benito Mussolini fonde le parti fasciste, instaure la dictature et gouverne l'Italie. Il signe un pacte avec le Pape par lequel on donne naissance à l'État du Vatican.  
  
1932 :  
  
-1er Septembre : entrée à Poudlard de Minerva McGonagall.  
  
-Fridluva la Géante, mère de Rubeus Hagrid, quitte le foyer familial.  
  
1933:  
  
- 1er septembre, entrée à Poudlard de Daïra Potter.  
  
-Hitler arrive légalement au pouvoir et est élu chancelier. Il gouverne l'Allemagne.  
  
1934 :  
  
-Juin : fin de scolarité d'Ange Ollivander.  
  
-1er septembre : Marlon Diggory devient professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard. Entrée à Poudlard de Jason Higgs, Katleen Timms, et Jake et Jamie Fletcher.  
  
-Le président de l'Allemagne, Von Hindenburg, meurt et Hitler se proclame chef de l'État(Führer) et du gouvernement, et il instaure la dictature en se basant sur les SS et la Gestapo.  
  
1937 :  
  
-1er septembre : Marlon Diggory devient directeur-adjoint de Poudlard.  
  
-Hitler cherche à conquérir des territoires : il annexe l'Autriche et ensuite la Tchécoslovaquie.  
  
1938 :  
  
-Hitler signe le Pacte de Munich, par lequel il s'engage à respecter les frontières en Europe. Il signe également un pacte de non-agression avec l'URSS.  
  
-23 mars : Luke Fairway démissionne de son poste de Chef de la Brigade pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb au Département des Mystères.  
  
-1er août : quinze Moldus et trois sorciers, dont l'Auror et professeur à Poudlard, Daniel Bones, perdent la vie lors d'un massacre commis à Glasgow, en Écosse. L'auteur du crime n'est pas identifié.  
  
Tom Elvis Jedusor quitte l'orphelinat de Vauxhall Road de part habiter chez Owen et Gallia Potter.  
  
-1er septembre : entrée à Poudlard d'Henry Nott, Josh Potter, Romulus Lupin, Audrey, Sassia et Kim Fletcher, Peter Spinnet, Mary Bones, Lisa Appleby, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Chester Fairway, Mary Connelly, Balthus Black, Olive Hornby, Jennifer Landry, Ellijandra Prewett, Jerry Boot, Mimi Trelawney et Nathan Weasley.  
  
-Jason Higgs est Préfet de Serpentard; Minerva McGonagall est Préfète-en- Chef de Gryffondor; Jake Fletcher est Préfet de Poufsouffle; et Katleen Timms est Préfète de Serdaigle.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore devient professeur de Métamorphose et Ange Ollivander devient professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 


End file.
